Immortalis Amore
by VioletJonas
Summary: E se Bella não fosse uma humana qualquer,e se ela fosse filha de um vampiro e de uma bruxa.E se ao invés de 17 anos,Bella tivesse 105.
1. PROLOGO

******Disclaimer:**Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer,eu apenas os uso para me divertir.

** PROLOGO **

(Narração em 3ª pessoa)

Aro Volturi, o "rei dos vampiros", estava em Florença, para dizimar, um clã, que desobedeceu a suas rigorosas regras. Iriam voltar para Volterra, ainda essa noite, mas antes disso saíram para caçar, cada membro da guarda foi para um lado da cidade, Aro tinha acabado com uma das suas vitimas, quando sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso, o sangue com o cheiro mais doce que já tinha sentido.

-Il mio cantante. -Falou

Ele seguiu atrás desse cheiro e encontrou Renee uma bruxa muito bonita e poderosa, que estava de férias em Florença, com seus amigos Charlie e Sue, mas nessa noite, ela estava andando sozinha.

Aro se aproximou devagar, e a encurralou, Renee ficou tão assustada que não conseguiu se defender, Aro se aproximou de seu pescoço e inalou, sentido sua garganta arder, e a mordeu, para poder incapacita-la, a dor foi tão grande que Renee não conseguia se mover, para poder fazer o feitiço para se proteger, quando percebeu que sua vitima, não iria fugir Aro a tomou para si, nunca tinha feito algo assim, e durante o ato, voltou a beber do sangue de Renee, mas não a matou, ou melhor, não sabe que não a matou, deixou o corpo, ali mesmo e saiu para encontrar com a guarda.

Na manhã seguinte, Charlie e Sue, estavam procurando por Renee que tinha desaparecido há 12 horas, a encontraram em uma rua sem saída, escura, ainda que durante o dia, a levaram para casa, e cuidaram dela, e acabaram descobrindo que estava gravida, de uma menina que receberia o nome de Isabella Marie Swan.

A gravidez durou oito meses, e Renee acabou morrendo durante o parto, pois o bebê era muito mais forte que ela, que já estava debilitada por conta da gravidez. Charlie e Sue, ficaram responsáveis, por ensinar a menina a controlar seus poderes de bruxa, e a sua parte vampira.

Isabella se desenvolve igual uma criança normal, tirando pelo fato de ser uma bruxa ainda mais poderosa que a mãe, com inúmeros poderes, por conta da sua parte vampira.

Seu pai Aro, não pode sequer sonhar que tamanho poder existe e que é sua filha, pois a obrigaria a entrar para sua guarda, ou então a mataria se o negasse. Por isso Isabella, vive tentado evitar que Aro descubra sobre ela.


	2. CAPITULO 1

** CAPITULO 1**

POV Bella

Depois de alguns anos morando na maravilhosa Vancouver, estamos indo morar na pacata e chuvosa Forks, onde minha mãe morou enquanto estava viva, antes de encontrar o_meu querido_ _papai _(sente a ironia).

Eu sou Bella Swan, filha de Renee Swan, com nada mais nada menos que Aro Volturi, que chique né gente, filha do autodenominado "rei dos vampiros", isso poderia ser até legal, se eu não repudiasse aquele monstro, e todos os seus súditos, eu O-D-E-I-O vampiros.

Você deve estar se perguntando, você fala que odeia vampiros, mas é filha de um, e eu te respondo que é exatamente por isso que eu odeio vampiros, porque um deles quando me concebeu, assinou o atestado de óbito da minha mãe, já que ela morreu para garantir que eu vivesse.

- Bella, chegamos. - Falou Sue, me tirando de meus devaneios, ela era uma grande amiga da minha mãe, ela é casada com Charlie, que também era amigo da minha mãe, e agora eles cuidam de mim, não que seja necessário agora, são meus tios para todos os casos.

-Oh sim. -Respondi olhando para a casa da minha mãe, que estava perfeitamente conservada, considerando que tem mais de cem anos que ninguém entra nessa casa, o que um pouquinho de magia, não faz, hein?

Oh! Acho que me esqueci de falar que sou uma bruxa, alias metade bruxa, metade vampira, mas essa parte você deleta. Tenho 105 anos, a imortalidade é digamos um presentinho da parte do Aro, meus tios também são imortais, mas por causa de um feitiço que Sue fez para que eles pudessem cuidar de mim para sempre, esse feitiço só pode ser revertido por ela, ai eles começam a envelhecer de onde pararam até morrer.

-Bella amanhã você começa na escola. -Falou Charlie

-Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso, não podemos falar que eu estudo em casa.

-Tem que ir a escola sim, senão vão falar mais ainda, e como você vai conhecer os jovens da sua idade, quem sabe não encontra algum gatinho. – Falou Sue tentando me animar e falhando miseravelmente.

-Primeiro, eu acho que não encontrei outra pessoa com mais de 100 anos aqui, a menos que tenham vampiros por aqui, com residência permanente, o que é improvável, e segundo, eu realmente dispenso ter que aguentar cantadas de moleques, com a cara cheia de espinha, ou populares ridículos metidos a gostosões.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Suspirei.

-Já que vou ter que ir para a escola amanhã, acho melhor eu ir caçar, vou ver o que tem aqui por perto.

-Não sei por que você insiste em caçar, antes de entrar em contato com humanos, você tem um alto controle impecável, e nunca atacou ninguém. -Falou Sue.

-Ainda sim, não posso ariscar, é melhor me prevenir.

-Ok então boa caçada.

-Obrigado. -Falei dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e saindo pela janela da cozinha, onde estávamos agora.

Eu não caçava humanos, apenas animais, pois não queria ser um monstro igual ao Aro.

Enquanto procurava por uma presa, fiquei pensando, em como seria a minha vida se eu não fosse filha dele, e sim de Renee com algum outro bruxo, ou algum humano sem nenhum poder, minha provavelmente estaria viva, ou nos duas teríamos morrido há anos atrás, me pergunto se a Forks de hoje é parecida com a Forks da época da minha mãe, se mudou muita coisa, mas parece que não, pois todas as casas daqui parecem que ficaram presas no tempo.

Parei de pensar nisso, quando senti o cheiro de um alce, o gosto não é dos melhores, mas dá pro gasto, deixei os meus instintos me guiarem, e fui me aproximando rapidamente, e imobilizei a minha presa, que começou a se debater embaixo de mim, meus dentes cortaram a sua pele, como quem corta manteiga, e senti o liquido quente descendo pela minha garganta, depois desse matei mais dois alces, minha roupa continuava impecável, já estava satisfeita, e resolvi voltar para casa, antes que ficassem preocupados, estava correndo, quando senti um cheiro diferente, um cheiro doce, um cheiro de... Vampiro. Mas o que um vampiro, estava fazendo por esse lado, não tem ninguém morando por perto, dei de ombros, deveria se só algum vampiro saindo de Forks, já que estava bem perto da saída da cidade, voltei a correr.

Chegando em casa, comi alguma coisa, pois apesar de ter caçado, isso apenas aplaca a sede de sangue, mas não a fome de alimento humano.

Tomei um banho rápido e fui me deitar, amanhã tem o meu primeiro dia na Forks High School, as aulas já começaram a três meses, ótimo, entrar numa escola no meio do nada, e ainda quase no meio do ano.

Tenho a sensação de que amanhã vai acontecer alguma coisa.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

POV Bella

Dormi tranquilamente, sem sonhos, nem pesadelos. Acordei cedo, já que teria que ir para a escola, coisa que eu não vejo necessidade, porque eu já sei tudo o que vão me "ensinar" mesmo, provavelmente sei mais que os próprios professores.

Fiz minha higiene matinal, vesti uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, uma blusa de manga comprida, botas e um casaco, pois faz frio aqui em Forks, não que sinta frio, mas é necessário, para que os humanos não desconfiem.

Desci para tomar café-da-manhã, Charlie e Sue, já estavam na cozinha me esperando.

-Bom dia. -Eles falaram quando me viram

-Bom dia.

-Ansiosa para o primeiro dia?-Perguntou Charlie

-Oh claro!-Falei sarcástica, e eles riram.

Fui arrumar um cereal para mim comer.

-Temos uma surpresa para você. -Falou Sue animada, quando eu estava terminando.

-O que? -Perguntei sem muita animação, eu não gosto muito de surpresas.

-Um carro, está lá fora. -Falou Charlie

-Um carro! Vocês ficaram loucos, eu não acredito nisso, vocês gastaram tanto dinheiro comigo, sem motivo.

Dinheiro nunca tinha sido problema, meus tios tinham uma pequena fortuna, e minha mãe também deixou uma herança para mim, mas eles nunca me deixavam usar, falavam que não precisavam do meu dinheiro, eu nunca gostei de ficar comprando coisa muito caras, não vejo necessidade.

-Não é sem motivo, você precisa de um carro, não pode ir correndo ou aparatando para a escola, e também ele não foi caro, ele era de um amigo meu, da reserva aqui perto, e estava parado, então ele me vendeu por um preço muito bom. (N/A: A fic não vai envolver HP, apenas nomes de feitiços etc, mas nenhum personagem vai aparecer).

-É bom mesmo que ele não tenha sido muito caro.

Subi para escovar os dentes e pegar as minhas coisas.

Quando cheguei lá em baixo, eles fizeram questão de ir me mostrar o carro, para ver se eu ia gostar.

Para minha surpresa eu adorei, era um Chevy 1984 vermelho.

-E ai gostou?-Perguntou Sue, um pouco receosa.

-Adorei.

-Ele é um pouco velho... –Charlie começou a falar mais eu o cortei.

-É mais novo do que eu. -Falei e eles riram

-Tenho que ir, não quero chegar atrasada, obrigado pelo carro.

-De nada querida, boa sorte no primeiro dia. -Falou Sue.

-Obrigado.

Entrei no carro, e quando o liguei ele fez um barulho muito alto, eu ri um pouco e fui em direção à escola.

A Forks High School nada mais é do que um conjunto de prédios, parei o carro em frente à secretaria.

Chegando lá, uma senhora de cabelos vermelhos me atendeu.

-Em que posso ajudar. -Falou gentilmente, em sua mesa tinha uma placa escrita Senhora Cope.

-Sou Isabella Swan, vim pegar os meus horários.

-Oh sim.

Ela pegou um caixa com vários papeis e procurou o que queria.

-Aqui estão querida, o seu horário, um mapa da escola, e traga esse papel assinado pelos professores no fim do dia. Boa sorte.

-Obrigada. -Falei e sai da sua sala.

Entrei novamente na caminhonete segui o fluxo de carros, e estacionei numa vaga mais afastada. Todos os carros eram velhos, fiquei aliviada, pois assim não chamaria tanta atenção, já basta ser aluna nova. Eu nunca gostei de ser o centro das atenções, fico bem sozinha, quieta no meu canto.

O único carro que destoava, era um volvo prata, que estava estacionado do outro lado do estacionamento.

Quem será o dono daquele carro?

Dispersei os meus pensamentos e fui para a sala de aula. Cheguei junto com o professor, entreguei o papel para ele assinar, depois fui me sentar no fundo da sala. Dei graças a Deus quando ele não me pediu para me apresentar, apesar de ser uma bruxa-vampira de 105 anos, sou bem tímida e não gosto de falar em publico, Sue fala que puxei isso da minha mãe, que também era mais reservada.

A aula passou tranquilamente, sem nenhum problema, a matéria eu já sabia, então nem prestei muita atenção na aula.

Já estava saindo da sala, quando me pararam.

-Oi, você deve ser a aluna nova, Isabella Swan, né?

Eh pelo visto a fofoca corre rápido aqui.

Sorri amigavelmente e respondi.

-Sim, mas me chame de Bella.

-Ok, Bella, meu nome é Erick, qual a sua próxima aula?

Olhei no horário apenas para confirmar e falei:

-Educação Cívica, com Jefferson, no prédio seis.

-Eu vou para o prédio quatro, se quiser eu te acompanho até lá.

-Claro.

Ele me deixou em frente ao prédio, e foi para sua sala. Cheguei antes do professor, me sentei no meio da sala, quando ele chegou, fui levar o papel para ele assinar, ele mandou eu me apresentar para a turma. Eu sinto que não vou gostar desse professor

-Err... Meu nome é Isabella Swan, vim de Vancouver, no Canadá, moro com meus tios.

-Muito bem, alguma pergunta para a Isabella?-Perguntou o professor

Um menino levantou a mão.

-Fale David.

-Você tem namorado?

Tenho certeza que corei, porque algumas pessoas riram.

-Não, não tenho namorado.

-Pretende arrumar algum? Pois eu estou disponível.

Com essa eu tive que rir, como se eu fosse namorar com ele.

-Não pretendo arrumar nenhum namorado.

Alguém gritou no fundo da sala.

-PODE IR TIRANDO O CAVALINHO DA CHUVA DAVID, ELA É MUITO BONITA PARA VOCÊ.

Eu corei mais ainda.

-Pode se sentar Senhorita Swan.

Somente assenti e fui rapidamente para o meu lugar, antes que alguém fizesse mais alguma pergunto indiscreta.

A aula passou sem muitas complicações tirando pelo David, que vivia olhando para mim, e já estava me irritando, acho que se a aula não tivesse acabado eu tinha matado aquele moleque.

As outras aulas também passaram rapidamente e só tive que me apresentar uma vez. Já estava a caminho do refeitório, com uma menina que conheci na aula de espanhol. Jessica me convenceu a sentar com ela e seus amigos, só espero que o tal de David não esteja na mesma mesa que eu.

Fomos pegar nossa comida, depois nos sentamos com 6 amigos dela.

Foi a primeira vez que eu os vi, eles entraram no refeitório, andando como se estivessem em uma passarela, todos os cinco com uma beleza extraordinária era obvio que eles eram vampiros, bom pelo menos para mim, que reconheceria essas criaturas a distancia, e se houvesse algum duvida, do que eles eram o seu cheiro doce tirava rapidamente, mas duas coisas me perturbaram.

1º -O que vampiros fazem numa escola, cheia de humanos, eles provavelmente já sabem tudo que vai ser ensinado aqui.

2º-A cor de seus olhos, não eram vermelhos, mas estavam âmbar, provavelmente eles devem ser os tais Cullen, que Charlie me falou uma vez, vampiros que se alimentam de sangue animal, então deve ter sido o cheiro de um deles que eu encontrei na floresta.

-Quem são eles?-Perguntei, sem pensar.

Ela viu para onde eu olhava e falou:

-São os Cullen, são filhos adotivos do Dr. Cullen, mas não perca o seu tempo, eles estão todos juntos. -Um medico vampiro essa é nova, tentei controlar uma careta surpresa, mas acho que não funcionou.

-Como assim juntos?

-A loira, Rosalie Hale, com o grandão Emmett Cullen, e a baixinha Alice Cullen, com o loiro Jasper Hale.

-E quem é ele, o de cabelos castanhos avermelhados?-Perguntei já que ela não falou o seu nome.

-Edward Cullen. -Quando ela falou seu nome, ele virou a cabeça ,como se tivesse sido chamado ,devia estar escutando, vampiro bisbilhoteiro. -Mas não perca o seu tempo, ele não namora. -Ela deu uma fungada quando terminou de falar, deve ter levado um fora dele, eu prendi o riso.

-Pode acreditar, não quero nada com ele.

Ele continuou prendendo o meu olhar, e eu senti uma dor na cabeça, isso significa que alguém está tentando penetrar o meu escudo, acho que me esqueci de mencionar que tenho um escudo físico e mental, e também posso copiar os dons de outros vampiros ,além dos feitiços e poções que eu posso fazer .Eu mantenho o meu escudo mental para evitar que minha mente seja invadida, o que será que causou dor?

Resolvi checar se algum dos vampiros possuía algum dom, e me surpreendi quando descobri que três dos cinco, tinham dons.

A baixinha de cabelos espetados, Alice, podia ver o futuro, o seu namorado, Jasper, podia controlar emoções, e o de cabelos cor de bronze podia ler mentes, então foi ele que tentou invadir o meu escudo, achei os três poderes muito interessantes, e copiei os três.

O almoço acabou, e eu fui para a aula de Biologia. Chegando na sala, entreguei o papel para o professor assinar, como fiz em todas as outras aulas, e percebi que o único lugar vago na sala, era ao lado do vampiro Edward, não consegui controlar a careta.

-Muito bem Srta. Swan, pode ir se sentar ao lado do senhor Cullen.

Apenas assenti e fui em direção a ele.

-Oi.-disse quando me sentei

-Oi.-Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Falamos apenas isso durante toda a aula, de vez em quando sentia um dor na cabeça, sabia que era Edward tentando ler minha mente, tentei resistir ao impulso de fazer um careta para ele, por conta da dor.

Quando a aula acabou ele saiu rapidamente da sala, e eu estava indo para a aula de educação física, quando um menino me parou.

-Oi, você deve ser a Isabella Swan.

-Só Bella

-Meu nome é Mike, qual a sua próxima aula?

-Educação Física, com o treinador Clapp.

-Eu também, se quiser eu te acompanho.

-Ok.

Fomos em direção à quadra, o Mike até que é legal, mas ele fala muito.

Hoje não teríamos aula pratica só teórica de vôlei, só começaríamos a jogar na próxima aula, eu não gostava muito de educação física, porque apesar de ser meio-vampira, sou um desastre quando se trata de esportes, e minha coordenação motora não é a das melhores, mas da para disfarçar, quando é futebol, handebol, mas vôlei, não é comigo.

Quando a aula acabou, passei na secretaria para entregar o papel, e fui direto para casa, chegando lá encontro com Charlie e Sue na sala, vendo um jogo qualquer.

-E aí como foi à aula?-Perguntou Charlie, quando me viu entrando.

-Foi legal.

-Que bom.

Subi, troquei de roupa, e desci para comer alguma coisa, e a única coisa que eu pensava era na família de vampiros, cujo pai, é um medico. Isso seria engraçado se eu não tivesse preocupada que eles contem para os Volturi sobre mim, eles não podem nem sonhar, com o que eu sou, para eles eu tenho que ser apenas um humana qualquer.

Fiquei um pouco com meus tios, na sala, depois subi para o meu quarto para fazer os exercícios, quando terminei tomei um banho e fiquei deitada na cama sem fazer nada, cai no sono sem perceber.

**N/A:Espero que estejam gostando,irei postar todas as sextas,salvo algumas exceções, favor me falem o que estão achando da estória.**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

POV Edward

Estávamos mais uma vez cursando o ensino médio, agora na Forks High School, já morávamos aqui há dois anos, e toda vez é a mesma coisa. Tedio profundo definiria facilmente o que estou sentindo agora.

Hoje, chegou uma aluna nova, Isabella Swan, Bella, como ela corrige todo mundo que insiste em usar seu nome completo, toda a ala masculina está pensando nela, e começando a fantasiar com ela. Bloquei as suas mentes, para parar de ouvir as suas fantasias com a garota nova.

(N/A: Falas entres "*",serão pensamentos, ok?)

*O que tanto ela olha para os Cullen?* Reconheci a voz mental de Jessica Stanley, ela estava sentada ao lado da garota Swan.

-Quem são eles?-A garota perguntou, quando nos viu entrando no refeitório.

*Já está apaixonada por eles*

-São os Cullen, são filhos adotivos do Dr. Cullen. -A garota nova fez uma cara estranha, que me pareceu ser de surpresa. - Mas não perca o seu tempo, eles estão todos juntos.

-Como assim juntos?

-A loira, Rosalie Hale, com o grandão Emmett Cullen, e a baixinha Alice Cullen, com o loiro Jasper Hale.

-A Stanley já está passando a ficha dos Cullen para a garota nova. -Falei para os meus irmãos.

-E ela já está com medo da gente?-Perguntou Emmett

Tentei ler a mente dela, mas era como se ela não estivesse ali. Não respondi a pergunta de Emmett.

-E quem é ele, o de cabelos castanhos avermelhados?-Isabella perguntou

-Edward Cullen. -Quando Stanley falou o meu nome minha cabeça, se virou como se tivesse me chamado em voz alta. -Mas não perca o seu tempo, ele não namora. -Segurei o riso, e pude ver que a Swan também.

-Pode acreditar, não quero nada com ele.

Segurei o seu olhar, e tentei ler sua mente, me concentrei, mas nada, sua mente continuava fechada para mim.

*Porque ele está olhando tanto para ela, ele nunca fez nada parecido, Bella nem é tão bonita assim* Jéssica continuava a jogar o seu veneno com seus pensamentos invejosos. Revirei os olhos.

-E ai a garota nova já está com medo dos Cullen?-Emmett perguntou novamente, eu dei de ombros, ele não insistiu, não estava tão interessado assim.

O horário de almoço acabou, fui em direção a minha próxima aula que era de biologia. Chegando lá sentei no meu lugar, eu era o único que sentava sozinho, os humanos poderiam não perceber, mas o seu instinto de autoproteção, avisava que éramos perigosos.

Isabella entrou na sala, coitada o único lugar vago na sala era ao meu lado, vai ser um longo semestre para ela, quando ela foi entregar um papel para o professor assinar, uma corrente de ar passou por ela, trazendo o seu cheiro até mim, era doce, muito doce, quase tão doce quanto o de um vampiro, mas tinha um toque mais cítrico nele também, era muito bom, mas não era exatamente atrativo, mas como já estava a duas semanas sem caçar resolvi não arriscar.

-Muito bem Srta. Swan, pode ir se sentar ao lado do senhor Cullen. -O professor falou, e ela fez uma careta, antes de vir na minha direção. Acho que alguém já não gosta de mim.

-Oi. –Ela falou quando sentou ao meu lado

-Oi. -Respondi apenas para não ser mal-educado.

Não falamos nada durante o resto da aula, eu esperava que com a proximidade eu conseguisse desvendar os mistérios de sua mente, mas me frustrei, porque parecia que quanto mais eu tentava entrar em sua mente, mais ela ficava chegada, às vezes ela fazia algumas caretas de dor, mas logo se recompunha me pergunto o porquê disso, porque não tem como uma simples humana, estar sentido, que eu estou usando meus poderes nela, ela deveria esta se sentido mal.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu sai rapidamente da sala, antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira, tipo perguntar a ela, se ela sabe que estou tentando ler a mente dela, ela vai achar que sou louco.

Segui para a minha próxima aula, mas não prestei atenção, estava pensando na garota nova.

**N/A: Como eu vou viajar amanhã e só volto dia 06/01,vou postar além desse capitulo mais dois. Deixem reviews, senão eu desânimo de postar mais capítulos.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

POV Bella

Já estava na minha caminhonete a caminho da escola, ainda estava pensando sobre a família Cullen, algumas perguntas rondavam a minha mente, perguntas do tipo: Porque eles caçam animais? Como o aparente chefe do clã, consegue trabalhar como medico?

Eles obviamente não têm a menor ideia do que eu sou, porque apesar de ser filha de um vampiro, eu pareço ser humana, pois tenho sangue correndo em minhas veias, meu coração bate, quando fico envergonhada fico corada, mas não envelheço desde os meus seis anos de idade, mas eu já tinha a aparência de uma adolescente de 17 anos, sou um pouco mais fria que a maioria dos humanos, mais ainda sim mais quente que os vampiros, minha pele é forte, mas não tão forte como a de um vampiro, ainda posso me machucar.

Ainda estava presa em meus devaneios quando cheguei a escola, e vi o carro dos Cullen, eles estavam olhando para mim, isso me deixou incomodada e curiosa. Será que eles descobriram sobre mim? E se descobriram, será que vão me entregar aos Volturi?

Respirei fundo, sai do carro, e passei por eles sem olhar, mas podia sentir os seus olhares em mim.

[...]

Estava indo para o refeitório, com Ângela, que era sem duvida de todas as pessoas que eu conheci nessa escola, a mais legal, ela não via necessidade de encher cada momento de silencio, com um tagarelar, e nem saia fofocando sobre Deus e o mundo, como com certeza Jessica faria.

Depois de compramos nosso almoço, fomos nos sentar na mesma mesa de ontem. Assim que nos sentamos Mike falou:

-Bella a gente estava combinando de ir a First Beach esse fim de semana, o que você acha?

-Ahn, onde fica?

-La Push baby La Push. -Respondeu Erick por ele.

La Push, onde ficava a reserva quileute, que Charlie e Sue falam, lar dos transmorfos de Forks, eu provavelmente não deveria ir, por ser meia-vampira, e lobos e vampiros são inimigos naturais, mas como eu disse sou meia-vampira, e também eles são amigos de Charlie e Sue, e nem precisam saber que sou filha de Aro.

-Se você nunca mais repetir isso, eu vou sim. -Falei e todos na mesa riram.

Eu estava sentindo os olhos de alguém nas minhas costas, e uma dorzinha irritante na cabeça, quem adivinhar quem é ganha um premio!

Quem falou Edward Cullen acertou. EEEEHHHH, e o premio é a satisfação de ter acertado.

Virei à cabeça, para olhar para ele, e encontrei um vampiro extremante concentrado, tentando ler a minha mente, tentei sem sucesso segurar para não revirar os olhos, ficamos um tempo nos encarrando até que ele virou o rosto, e eu voltei a fingir prestar atenção na conversa.

O almoço passou rapidamente, e eu segui para a aula de biologia que teria com o Cullen.

Quando cheguei à sala de aula, ele ainda não tinha chegado, fui até o meu lugar, e me sentei. Depois de um tempo, escuto a cadeira, ser arrastada, nem precisei olhar para ver quem era, seu cheiro o denunciava, era meu parceiro nessa aula. Vale comentar que foi completamente desnecessário, que ele tenha feito barulho, vampiros são seres que conseguem ser extremamente silenciosos, ele provavelmente queria chamar atenção para a sua chegada.

-Olá. -Ele disse assim que se acomodou.

-Oi. -Respondi.

Pensei que a conversa ia ser encerrada igual ontem, mas não ele continuou falando.

-Meu nome é Edward Cullen, não pude me apresentar adequadamente na aula passada, você deve ser Bella?!

-Isso. – Respondi.

-Chato essa chuva toda, não é?-Ele perguntou e eu segurei o riso, sério que ele estava me perguntando sobre o tempo. Acho que alguém andou bebendo sangue estragado.

-Um pouco incomodo, mas nada demais. -Falei dando de ombros.

Nesse momento o professor chamou atenção da turma.

-Muito bem turma, hoje vamos fazer um trabalho em dupla...

Ele terminou de explicar a experiência e distribuiu os microscópios.

-Primeiro as damas, parceira?-Ele deu um sorriso, acabei me distraindo um pouco. -Ou se quiser eu começo.

-Não, eu começo. -Falei e dei um sorriso torto.

Olhei rapidamente no microscópio e falei:

-Prófase.

Resisti ao impulso infantil de falar "E o que eu falei."

-Posso dar uma olhada?-Ele perguntou, provavelmente achando que eu errei, mas mal sabe ele que minha visão é tão boa quanto à dele.

Ele olhou rapidamente, e falou:

-Prófase.

Ele trocou o slide, olhou rapidamente e falou:

-Anáfase.

-Posso olhar?-Perguntei por pura implicância, duvido que ele tenha errado, tenho certeza que ele sabe essa matéria de trás para frente.

Ele não respondeu apenas virou o aparelho na minha direção. Olhei rapidamente e respondi:

-Anáfase.

Terminamos o exercício rapidamente, o professor vendo que estávamos sem fazer nada veio até a nossa mesa, viu que tínhamos terminado, e que estava tudo correto.

-Sr. Cullen, não acha que a Srta. Swan deveria ter uma chance de olhar no microscópio?

-Na verdade ela identificou três das cinco. -Edward respondeu.

-Então ainda bem que são parceiros. -Sr. Banner falou e foi para a sua mesa murmurando. -Para que os outros possam ter uma chance te aprender algo por eles mesmos. -Provavelmente achando que não conseguiríamos ouvir.

-Então o que levou você e sua família a se mudar para Forks?-Ele perguntou querendo puxar assunto. Sinceramente eu acho que ou esse vampiro tem transtorno de personalidade múltipla ou é bipolar.

-Meus tios se cansaram da cidade grande, e resolveram se mudar para Forks, então eu vim junto.

-O que aconteceu com seus pais, porque não mora com eles?

-Meu pai nem sabe que eu existo, e minha mãe morreu durante o meu parto.

-Oh eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta.

-Você sabe quem é seu pai?

-Sei. -Respondi simplesmente, não queria me aprofundar muito nesse assunto, se ele desconfiar de quem eu sou filha.

-Você não tem curiosidade de encontrar com ele?

-Não, meu pai é um monstro, quero distancia dele. –Nem sei por que eu falei isso.

-Porque você acha isso?

-Não quero falar sobre ele, se puder mudar de assunto em agradeço. –Respondi fria, falar de Aro, me deixa nervosa, ainda mais falando dele para um vampiro.

-OK! Perdão.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até que ele me perguntou:

-Você gosta de morar com seus tios? Eles são irmãos da sua mãe?

-Adoro morar com eles, mas eles não são irmãos da minha mãe, são amigos dela, os chamo de tios por costume, não conseguiria pensar em pessoas melhores para chamar de família, não sei o que seria de mim sem eles, daria minha vida por eles, assim como mataria quem os ameaçasse. –Suspirei quando terminei de falar.

Ele não respondeu, nem fez outra pergunta, ficou parado olhando para frente, parecia estar muito pensativo, fiquei tentada a ler a sua mente, mas não, não queria entrar em sua mente. Às vezes sentia minha cabeça doer um pouco, ele ainda não desistiu de tentar ler minha mente.

Ficamos em silencio o resto da aula, quando o sinal tocou, ele saiu rapidamente da sala de aula.

Entrei na caminhonete e fui para casa, chegando lá vi que não tinha ninguém, fui até a cozinha e vi um bilhete de Sue.

_Bella,_

_Charlie está trabalhando e eu fui à reserva. Não sei que horas vamos chegar. Tem comida na geladeira caso sinta fome._

_Sue._

Preparei alguma coisa para comer, fui para a sala, e coloquei em um canal qualquer.

Fiquei um tempo vendo TV. Comecei a ficar com sono e resolvi ir dormir, tomei um banho, escovei os dentes e me deitei, fiquei rolando na cama até pegar no sono, tive um sonho estranho, mas não consigo me lembrar dele.

**N/A: Please deixem reviews para mim saber o que estão achando da Fanfic.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

POV Edward

O dia hoje estava demorando muito para passar, isso provavelmente tem a ver com a garota Swan, eu estava ansioso para vê-la, apesar de que não admitir isso em voz alta.

Já estávamos no almoço, meus irmãos estavam conversando banalidades, e eu estava tentando ignorar os pensamentos de todos os alunos dessa escola, e olhando para a entrada do refeitório, esperando o momento em que Bella iria entrar com seus amigos.

*O que Edward tanto olha para lá?*-Se perguntou mentalmente Rosalie

-Edward perdeu alguma coisa lá fora?-Essa pergunta só poderia sair do Emmett mesmo.

-Acho que ele está esperando alguém. -Falou Alice.

-E porque você acha isso Alice? – Perguntei. Sim eu estava esperando a garota, mas não ia admitir isso.

-Intuição. -Ela respondeu.

-Desde quando você tem intuição Alice?-Perguntei. (N/A: Para quem não entendeu, a Alice pode ver o futuro, então ela não precisa de intuição, ela não precisa achar nada, ela simplesmente sabe).

-Ah! Desde sempre ué.

Não respondi por que nesse momento Bella entrou no refeitório com Ângela, depois que elas compraram o almoço, foram para a mesa com outros amigos delas.

-Então era a garota nova que você estava esperando, hein?-De novo essa pergunta só poderia ter saído do Emmett.

-Não enche Emmett. -Respondi

-Ihh tá gostando da humana, já tava pensando que você era gay,até que ela é bem bonitinha.

Respirei fundo e não respondi.

-Quem cala consente.

-Cala a boca Emmett. -Falei por entre os dentes.

Parei de prestar atenção nas besteiras que meu irmão falava, e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa de Bella com os amigos.

-Bella a gente estava combinando de ir a First Beach esse fim de semana, o que você acha?-Perguntou o Newton

-Ahn, onde fica?

-La Push baby La Push. -Respondeu Erick

-Se você nunca mais repetir isso, eu vou sim. –Ela falou e todos na mesa riram.

La Push, lar dos lobos, não podemos entrar lá, senão começa um guerra entre nós.

Fiquei encarando ela, e tentando de todo jeito ler a sua mente, mas nada funcionava.

Ela provavelmente sentindo meus olhos em suas costas, virou o rosto para me olhar, ela revirou os olhos, eu segurei o seu olhar por um tempo, tentando decifra-la, pois sua mente poderia ser muda, mas seus olhos mostravam muito. Em seus olhos cor de chocolate eu encontrei segredos, muitos segredos, que eu conseguiria revelar.

Continuei prendendo o seu olhar, por um tempo, até que ela virou, e voltou a prestar atenção à conversa da mesa.

Durante o restante do almoço, fiquei pensando quais seriam os segredos que ela esconde, decidi que falaria com ela na aula de biologia, quem sabe não consigo descobrir alguma coisa. Se meus irmãos falaram ou me perguntaram alguma coisa eu não escutei, estava completamente perdido em pensamentos.

Quando o almoço finalmente acabou, eu fui para sala de biologia, mas andando mais devagar que o normal, quando cheguei lá, ela já estava sentada em seu lugar ao meu lado.

Arrastei a cadeira, fazendo um barulho desnecessário, apenas por que os humanos ficam mais confortáveis quando escutam a aproximação.

-Olá. -Falei

-Oi.

Ela não falou mais nada, então eu decidi me apresentar adequadamente, para tirar a imagem que eu provavelmente deixei na aula passada.

-Meu nome é Edward Cullen, não pude me apresentar adequadamente na aula passada, você deve ser Bella?!

-Isso. – Ela respondeu, não parecia muito a fim de conversar, mais vou tentar do mesmo jeito.

-Chato essa chuva toda, não é?-Perguntei decidindo começar a conversa com um assunto mais neutro... O tempo

-Um pouco incomodo, mas nada demais. -Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar, mais sobre ela, o professor chamou a atenção da turma, falou que iriamos fazer um trabalho em dupla, depois de explicar, ele começou a distribuir os microscópios.

-Primeiro as damas, parceira?-Falei sorrindo. -Ou se quiser eu começo.

-Não, eu começo. –Respondeu e sorriu torto, fiquei um tempo sem reação, seu sorriso era lindo, assim como ela. Bella tinha os cabelos castanhos, a pele quase tão branca quanto a minha, e os olhos cor de chocolate, seu corpo é pequeno, mas proporcional. Minha mente muito criativa começou a imaginar muitas coisas, mas logo me cortei.

Ela pegou o microscópio, de uma olhada rápida e falou:

-Prófase.

-Posso dar uma olhada?-Perguntei, para ver se ela acertou, porque ela olhou muito rápido.

-Prófase. -Falei depois de uma rápida olhada no microscópio.

Troquei o slide e olhei novamente:

-Anáfase.

-Posso olhar?-Perguntou. Até parece que eu vou errar.

Não respondi, apenas virei o aparelho na sua direção, ela olhou rapidamente e falou:

-Anáfase.

Terminamos o exercício antes de todo mundo, ela é muito inteligente. O Senhor Banner vendo que não estávamos fazendo nada, veio na nossa direção, viu que já tínhamos terminado e que estava tudo correto.

-Sr. Cullen, não acha que a Srta. Swan deveria ter uma chance de olhar no microscópio?

-Na verdade ela identificou três das cinco. –Eu respondi.

-Então ainda bem que são parceiros. -Sr. Banner falou e voltou para a sua mesa murmurando algo, que tenho certeza que Bella não conseguiu ouvir. -Para que os outros possam ter uma chance de aprender algo por eles mesmos.

-Então o que levou você e sua família a se mudar para Forks?-Perguntei tentando puxar assunto queria saber mais sobre ela, para descobrir o porquê deu não conseguir ler sua mente, e os segredos que seus olhos escondem.

-Meus tios se cansaram da cidade grande, e resolveram se mudar para Forks, então eu vim junto. -Ela respondeu simplesmente, mas eu não estava satisfeito.

-O que aconteceu com seus pais, porque não mora com eles?

-Meu pai nem sabe que eu existo, e minha mãe morreu durante o meu parto.

-Oh eu sinto muito. –Falei um pouco sem jeito de ter puxado esse assunto.

-Não sinta.

-Você sabe quem é seu pai?-Perguntei antes de poder me conter.

-Sei.

-Você não tem curiosidade de encontrar com ele?

-Não, meu pai é um monstro, quero distancia dele.

-Porque você acha isso?-Não consegui evitar perguntar, porque do jeito que ela fala do pai, até parece que ele é um vampiro.

-Não quero falar sobre ele, se puder mudar de assunto em agradeço. –Respondeu fria.

-OK! Perdão.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até que eu perguntei tentado voltar com o dialogo de antes:

-Você gosta de morar com seus tios? Eles são irmãos da sua mãe?

-Adoro morar com eles, mas eles não são irmãos da minha mãe, são amigos dela, os chamo de tios por costume, não conseguiria pensar em pessoas melhores para chamar de família, não sei o que seria de mim sem eles, daria minha vida por eles, assim como mataria quem os ameaçasse. –Ela suspirou quando terminou de falar.

Ela me pareceu bem certa de que mataria para proteger os tios, mas não consigo imaginar ela lutando, ela parece tão frágil.

Eu não falei mais nada, fiquei tentando absorver tudo que ela me falou, tentando entender o porquê dela não querer ver o pai, e também pensando no jeito que ela falou dos tios, e eu posso falar que a entendo, porque se alguém ameaçar Carlisle e Esme, ou alguém da minha família, eu também mataria.

Não falamos nada o resto da aula.

Quando o sinal tocou, eu sai rapidamente da sala, igual na aula passada.

Chegando ao meu carro, encontro Alice já me esperando, mas ela estava sozinha.

-Cadê os outros?-Perguntei, enquanto me recostava no lado dela.

-Já estão vindo. -Respondeu.

Alice estava estranha, ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa, sei disso porque ela está traduzindo o primeiro testamento para japonês.

-O que está me escondendo Alice?

-Eu não estou escondendo nada. -Falou muito rápido.

-Você não me engana Alice, anda desembucha.

-Não é nada Edward.

-Se não falar vou esconder todos os seus cartões de credito, e quebrar um por um.

-Você não faria isso!-Sua voz subiu uma oitava

-Você sabe que sim, não vai me falar o que está me escondendo.

Ela suspirou e me mostrou uma visão, nela estávamos eu e a Bella, abraçados, parecíamos felizes e apaixonados, depois eu a beijo.

-Não isso não vai acontecer Alice, eu vou mudar isso.

-Não adiante Edward, já estava escrito isso, é o destino de vocês ficarem juntos.

-Não eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, eu não vou condenar Bella ao nosso mundo, é muito perigoso, eu vou embora, e isso nunca vai acontecer.

Ela suspirou sem paciência, e pensou.

*Pense em partir Edward, pense em nunca mais ver Bella*.

Entendi o que ela queria dizer, a ideia de nunca mais ver Bella era dolorosa.

-Mais eu só a conheço há dois dias.

-Nunca ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista?-Ela perguntou irônica.

-Não isso não vai acontecer, não vou deixar isso acontecer.

-Não vejo você indo embora.

-Não vou, mas também não vou me aproximar mais dela.

Ela suspirou novamente.

-Se é o que você quer, mas vou te avisar que vai ficar infeliz, vai deixar o amor da sua vida, escapar.

Nesse momento os outros estavam vindo à nossa direção. Jasper provavelmente sentido a confusão que estava dentro de mim, franzindo o cenho para o meu lado.

*O que será que aconteceu?* Ele se perguntou mentalmente, eu me limitei a fazer um não com a cabeça, para ele entender que não era nada.

Deixei-os em casa, e sai para correr um pouco.

Será que eu conseguiria mudar o futuro? Será que eu estava mesmo apaixonado por Bella? Essas eram algumas das perguntas que rondavam a minha mente.

Eu teria que me manter afastado dela, não poderia mais falar com ela, não poderia criar qualquer laço entre nós. Ela não poderia se apaixonar por mim, e não iria. Um dia ela acharia alguém certo para ela, um humano igual a ela (N/A: Pobre iludido, achando que a Bella é humana). A ideia de ver ela com outro fez com que um rosnado se formasse em meu peito, e fez com que uma dor crescente aparecesse em meu coração que a mais de 80 anos não bate.

Mais uma pergunta se formou na minha mente. Será que vou conseguir me manter afastado dela?

**N/A: Pronto o ultimo capitulo desse ano, agora só ano que vem. Deixem reviews, porque eu me desdobrei para conseguir terminar esse capitulo, eu vou ficar 2 semanas sem poder postar, e estou postando 3 capítulos, vocês podem deixar uma reviews rapidinha, só para falar o que acharam. E também gostaria de agradecer a ****VidahCosta**** e a ****Alexia Freitas**** que deixaram reviews nos primeiros capítulos. Obrigado meninas ,é muito importante para mim que vocês estejam gostando. Um um feliz ano novo para vocês. Vejo vocês ano que vem.**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

POV Bella

Estava indo para a escola quando tive uma visão.

_Eu e Edward, abraçados no que parecia ser uma clareira, parecíamos completamente apaixonados, estávamos nos olhando até que ele começa a se aproximar de mim e me beija_. (N/A: É a mesma visão que a Alice tem no cap. 5,só que um pouco mais detalhada)

Não isso não vai acontecer, eu não vou me apaixonar por um vampiro, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, eu não POSSO deixar isso acontecer.

Vou fazer o que for necessário para mudar essa visão, nunca mais falo com Edward, nem olho na cara dele, se for necessário, para fazer com que isso não aconteça.

Cheguei à escola, vi que ele estava parado no carro dele junto com os irmãos, eles conversavam animadamente, mas Edward parecia não estar prestando muita atenção no que eles falavam, ás vezes ele olhava pelo estacionamento como se estivesse esperando alguém, quando ele viu a minha caminhonete, seu olhar se fixou, ele olhou diretamente para mim, e eu segurei o seu olhar, até ser necessário fazer uma curva para estacionar o carro.

Sai da caminhonete, e fui em direção a minha primeira aula, infelizmente eu tinha que passar perto dos Cullen, para ir para lá, passei sei olhar para eles, mas sentia o olhar de um deles nas minhas costas, não virei para ver quem era, mas tinha quase certeza de que era Edward.

[...]

As aulas passaram rápidas, para o meu desespero, eu não prestava atenção no que os professores falavam, estava pensando em como ignorar Edward, em como cortar assuntos rapidamente. Estava pensando seriamente em cabular biologia, mas não eu não ia fugir.

Já estava sentada na mesa do almoço, não estava com fome, àquela visão me fez perder completamente o apetite.

-Tá tudo bem Bella?-Perguntou Mike.

-Tá sim, só estou cansada. – Isso não era de tudo mentira, eu realmente estava me sentindo cansada, apesar de ter dormido consideravelmente bem.

Nesse momento, senti alguém me olhando, olhei para trás a fim de ver quem estava me olhando apesar de ter um bom palpite, que alias não estava errado. Edward estava me olhando, e quando me virei para ele, segurou o meu olhar, e eu senti uma dor aguda na cabeça, que foi aumentando, devido à concentração dele, em ler a minha mente, não resisti a fazer uma careta de dor, e a levar a mão a testa, e esfregar, tentando aliviar a dor. SERIO, ELE NÃO DESISTE DE TENTAR LER A MINHA MENTE, MAIS QUE MERDA, NÃO PERCEBE QUE NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR. DROGA DE VAMPIRO CURIOSO, BISBILHOTEIRO, QUERENDO XERETAR NA MINHA CABEÇA.

Depois de um tempo a dor cedeu, e eu consegui me libertar de seu olhar, voltei o meu olhar para a mesa, onde Jessica me olhava curiosa, me limitei a dar de ombros, para ver se ela deixava isso de lado.

O resto do almoço passou rápido, e eu já estava seguindo para a aula de biologia com Mike, ele tagarelava sobre alguma coisa sem importância, mas eu não estava prestando atenção, estava preocupada em como seria a aula.

Quando cheguei à sala, ele já estava sentado na nossa mesa.

Assim que cheguei ao meu lugar, eu me limitei a um aceno de cabeça para cumprimentá-lo, que ele correspondeu, sentei, e me voltei para frente esperando o professor chegar, olhei de lado para ele e percebi que ele estava na mesa posição que eu, desviei rapidamente os olhos para que ele não percebesse.

O Senhor Banner chamou a atenção da turma e começou a explicar a matéria, mas minha cabeça estava longe, estava muito concentrada em não olhar par Edward, mas vire e mexe escorregava, por vezes o pegava olhando para mim também, mas quando isso acontecia desviávamos rapidamente o olhar, parecíamos dois adolescentes bobos, e não duas pessoas centenárias, segurei o riso ao constatar esse fato.

A aula se arrastou, e eu não me lembro de uma palavra que o professor falou na sala, mas isso não seria problema, pois sei todo o conteúdo melhor que o professor.

Não falamos nada durante toda a aula, eu o ignorei, e ele me ignorou de volta. Por algum motivo eu fiquei triste, não gostei dele ter me ignorado, será que a irmã dele teve a mesma visão que eu, e ele também não quer que aquilo aconteça, pensar nisso fez com que meu coração se apertasse, afastei esses pensamentos rapidamente da minha cabeça, isso deveria ser uma coisa boa, porque diminui as chances da visão se concretizar, mas porque me deixou tão deprimida?

Suspirei, já a caminho da educação física. Eu não posso ficar pensando nele, não posso me deixar levar, ele também não quer que a visão se aconteça, não posso me apaixonar por ele, só vai me causar sofrimento, e nenhum dos Cullen, podem descobrir sobre mim, eles podem me entregar para os Volturi, e tudo o que eu menos quero, é que Aro saiba sobre mim.

O apito do treinador Clapp me tirou de meus devaneios.

[...]

O treino foi horrível, eu estava completamente distraída, e acabei machucando Mike, e outra menina que ficou me olhando feio, até eu sair do estacionamento.

Chegando em casa, fui para a cozinha, e encontrei com Sue, peguei um pouco de água, e me sentei em uma das cadeiras.

-Como foi à aula?

-Chata, maçante, irritante, e por ai vai.

Ela riu.

-Isso ai ria da desgraça alheia. -Falei fazendo um sinal de joia com a mão para ela.

Sue riu mais ainda, mas parou quando lancei para ela meu melhor olhar assassino.

-Tá bom, nervosinha.

Dei língua para ela.

-Nem parece ter a idade que tem.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio.

Ela não respondeu se limitou a sorrir e menear a cabeça.

-E ai alguma novidade com os vampiros?

Decidi não contar a Sue da minha visão.

-Não tudo na mesma, eles não fazem ideia de quem ou do que eu sou. - Falei dando um sorrisinho no final, isso não era de tudo mentira.

-E se você se aproximasse deles? Talvez eles não sejam perigosos.

-Não, é melhor assim, pelo menos não corro nenhum risco.

Nem de me apaixonar, nem deles me delatarem pros Volturi.

Ela suspirou, mas não insistiu no assunto.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando banalidades, e graças a Deus, Sue não citou novamente os Cullen.

Por volta das 19 horas, Charlie chegou do serviço, ele consegui um emprego como chefe de policia, sinceramente não vejo a necessidade de um, nesse ovo que é Forks, ninguém é burro de cometer um crime aqui, sendo que todo mundo conhece todo mundo, e não dá para ultrapassar o limite de velocidade aqui, por que senão você corre o risco de sair da cidade. Mas ele falou quando eu perguntei que só aceitou esse emprego, para monitorar mais facilmente os seres míticos, que aparentemente gostam de rondar essa área, porque ele teria acesso mais fácil a corpo de vitimas, e tal.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando, depois eu fui fazer os meus deveres, os quais acabei rapidamente, ajudei Sue a fazer o jantar, ela não gosta muito de cozinhar com magia, acha que a comida não fica com o mesmo gosto, e eu vou ter que concordar com ela.

Depois de lavarmos a louça, com magia devo acrescentar, fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para dormir.

Deitei e peguei no sono facilmente. Sonhei com Edward.

**N/A: HEY, VOLTEIIII, peço desculpa pelo capitulo horroroso, eu não estava muito inspirada essa semana, mas prometo melhorar no próximo. Espero que tenham tido um bom fim de ano (o meu foi um saco, virei o ano de pijama e passando mal). Ah! Quem tiver alguma ideia para a fic, ou para outras fics, eu aceito sugestões, não garanto que vou usar, mas enviem mesmo assim. Também queria agradecer pelas reviews, que me animam a escrever, mais rapidamente. Vou calar meus dedinhos agora, mas antes vou pedir por favor que deixem reviews, é rapidinho e deixa a autora feliz e mais inspirada.**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

POV Edward

Já fazia um mês que eu e Bella, não nos falamos, eu a ignoro e ela me ignora de volta. Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de raiva, quando ela não tentou falar comigo.

-Edward, vamos chegar atrasados. -Gritou Alice.

Levantei da minha cama, e desci as escadas na velocidade humana. Não estava nem um pouco ansioso, para ir para a escola.

Chegando lá, fiquei encostado no carro com meus irmãos, esperando o horário da 1ª aula. Fiquei prestando atenção nos carros que chegavam, para ver a hora que Bella chegaria.

Ela não demorou a aparecer. Estacionou a caminhonete, numa das vagas do lado contrario ao que eu estava. Depois que saiu do carro, ficou olhando as rodas, distraída, até que um barulho tirou a sua concentração, segui o seu olhar e vi a van de Tyler vindo na sua direção, ele tinha perdido o controle. Não consegui pensar em mais nada.

-Ela não. -Gritei, mas foi abafado pelo barulho das rodas da van, deslizando pelo gelo.

Disparei correndo em direção a Bella, sem me preocupar se alguém poderia me ver, e ignorando os pensamentos dos meus irmãos.

Quando cheguei, perto de Bella, pude a ver levantando a mão para proteger o rosto, e murmurar:

-Protego. _(N/A: Quem leu HP, deve conhecer esse feitiço, eu acho que ele não é físico, é só contra outros feitiços, mas vamos fingir que ele pode ser físico também)._

Nesse momento eu a peguei pela cintura e tirei do caminho da van, mas Bella aparentemente tem um imã, porque a van virou novamente para a nossa direção. Quando o carro estava mais perto, eu coloquei uma mão nela, para poder para-la. Não estava me preocupando se alguém pudesse ver, a minha preocupação era Bella, e que ela ficasse bem.

De longe eu conseguia ouvir, o barulho das ambulâncias, e também a sirene do carro-patrulha.

Bella tentou se levantar, mas eu não permiti, porque por mais que eu não admitisse, estava gostando de tê-la em meus braços.

Estavam tentando tirar a van, para que pudessem chegar até a gente. Bella começou a se mexer desconfortável, e tentou levantar de novo, mas dessa vez eu permiti.

Uma coisa estava me incomodando, e antes que eu pudesse me conter já tinha falado:

-Bella o que é Protego?

-Nada demais, outra hora te explico. -Ela respondeu, mas pelo o seu tom, deu a perceber que não iria me explicar nada.

Ninguém falou mais nada.

Depois de um tempo pude ouvir a voz mental de Charlie, o tio dela.

*O que será que aconteceu, e porque será que o Cullen está com ela?*

Parecia que ele estava tentando esconder alguma coisa, mas devia ser coisa da minha cabeça.

Finalmente conseguiram tirar a van, eu poderia ter feito isso muito mais rapidamente, mas é melhor não abusar da sorte, já parecia que ninguém tinha me visto correndo em direção a Bella, e nem parando a van do uma mão, e estavam acreditando que eu estava ao lado de Bella, e apenas não tinham me visto. Os humanos parecem que gostam de ser cegos, mas sorte a minha por isso.

Charlie conseguiu chegar perto da gente, antes dos paramédicos e foi ver como Bella estava.

-Bella, querida, você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Ela riu um pouco do desespero do tio e respondeu:

-Estou bem Charlie, foi apenas um acidente, depois explico melhor, agora posso ir para a aula, para casa, sei lá?

-É melhor ir para o hospital, para ver se não teve traumas. -Falou Carlisle, que alias nem sei de onde veio.

-Não há necessidade Dr. Cullen, estou bem. -Ela respondeu já se levantando.

-Deixe que eu ao menos te examine, não vou te deixar internada.

Ela olhou para Charlie, que apenas assentiu, ela suspirou derrotada.

-Ok.

Eu já havia me levantado, no momento em que vi Carlisle.

-Você também Edward.

Olhei incrédulo para ele, que completou por pensamento.

*Só para disfarçar, a garota pode desconfiar, se você não for*.

-Ok pai. -Respondi.

Bella foi para o hospital com o chefe Swan na radiopatrulha e eu fui com o meu pai no carro dele.

A viagem foi silenciosa, Carlisle tentava não pensar no acidente, mas às vezes escorregava, e pude perceber que ele estava orgulhoso de mim, por ter salvado a vida de Bella. Um orgulho que eu não merecia, já que botei em perigo o nosso segredo.

Chegando ao hospital, fui para a sala de Carlisle, esperar ele acabar de ver Bella e Tyler, que tinha ficado em uma situação muito pior que a de Bella, ele estava todo ensanguentado, por causa dos vidros da van, que quebraram.

[...]

Já estava ficando impaciente, queria saber como Bella estava, se eu a tinha machucado na minha ânsia de protegê-la.

*Assim você vai furar o chão*-Pensou Carlisle.

Nem tinha percebido que tinha começado a andar de um lado para o outro, numa velocidade, que era rápida para os humanos, mas devagar para os vampiros.

Parei de andar, mas ignorei o comentário de Carlisle.

-Como ela está?-Perguntei.

-Está bem, sem nenhum arranhão, não teve nada, meus parabéns Edward.

Suspirei aliviado.

*Mas...*-Carlisle começou a pensar mais não terminou.

-Mas o que Carlisle?

-Bella tem algumas peculiaridades.

-Como assim?

-A pele dela é um pouco fria.

-Ela estava sentada no gelo, isso deve ter deixado ela com frio. -Rebati.

-E também ela tem reflexos um pouco rápidos demais para um humano.

-Como assim?

-Quando a enfermeira foi pegar um copo que estava perto da maca que Bella estava, ela acabou o deixando escorregar, e ia cair, mas Bella, o pegou assim que saiu da mão da enfermeira, numa rapidez extrema.

Não respondi.

Fiquei pensando, será que alguns desses segredos que Bella guarda, é referente a isso? Talvez ela seja descendente de alguma coisa do mundo sobrenatural. Não isso não é possível, se ela fosse provavelmente Carlisle saberia.

Isso deve ser apenas coincidência, a pele mais fria é facilmente explicável, afinal ela ficou sentada no gelo, um bom tempo, e os reflexos delas, podem ser rápidos mesmo, não há nada de errado nisso.

Carlisle, deve ter se enganado.

Sai da sala de meu pai, e fui à procura de Bella, queria vê-la, mas quando a achei, ela estava com os tios, já saindo do hospital, não iria conseguir falar com ela, mas amanhã, eu iria falar.

Não queria ter que ir para casa, meus irmãos deveriam estar furiosos comigo, por quase ter nos exposto, por isso eu decidi esperar Carlisle, para ir embora.

Quando ele finalmente saiu, fomos para casa, no mesmo silencio que fomos para o hospital.

Chegando em casa, fui bombardeado pelos pensamentos de Rosalie.

*Aquele estupido, como teve coragem de fazer isso, expor a gente assim, idiota, ridículo,# !## .*

Fomos todos para a sala de jantar, que era usada como sala de reuniões.

Como eu que comecei com a confusão, achei melhor que eu começasse a falar.

-Peço desculpas, por quase ter exposto o nosso segredo, mas não iria deixar a garota morrer.

-Sabemos disso Edward e não te culpamos. -Falou Carlisle

Rosalie bufou.

-Fale por você mesmo. -Falou.

-O que quer dizer Rosalie?-Perguntou Carlisle.

-A garota viu demais, ela deve morrer.

-NÃO. -Gritei, começando a me exaltar.

-Se acalme Edward. -Falou Esme, os outros ainda estavam calados.

-Não irei permitir que vocês matem Bella por um erro meu.

-Ninguém ira morrer filho. -Falou Carlisle.

-Mas Carlisle... -Começou Rosalie.

-Não Rose. -Falou Alice a cortando.

-Ahn?-Perguntou Rosalie

-Você não pode matar Bella.

-Por que não? –Perguntou.

-Porque um dia ela vai fazer parte dessa família.

-Não começa Alice. -Falei, já percebendo do que ela estava falando.

-Do que vocês estão falando?-Perguntou Emmett, mas Alice o ignorou e falou comigo.

-Não adianta fugir, está ficando cada vez mais solida.

-Não Alice.

-Dá para incluir a gente na conversa. -Perguntou Emmett. Ele sempre ficava irritado, quando eu e Alice, começávamos a ter esse tipo de conversa.

-Oh sim. -Falou Alice.

Alice estava começando a aprender a usar um novo dom, agora ela conseguia mostrar as visões para todos, em uma projeção.

Ela mostrou a mesma visão que já tinha me mostrado, pouco depois deu ter conhecido Bella, só que agora estava mais solida, estava certa de que ia acontecer, só não sabíamos quando.

Quando ela parou de mostrar, todos estavam espantados.

-Então quer dizer que o Edzinho está apaixonado, e eu achando que você era gay. -Nem preciso dizer que esse infeliz comentário, foi da anta do Emmett.

-Bom, acho que isso, acaba com a discussão, ninguém aqui pode machucar a Bella, porque ela vai ser companheira de Edward.

Eu ainda estava em choque, pela visão estar tão solida, mas será que estou mesmo apaixonado por Bella?

Minha família estava feliz por eu ter encontrado alguém, já que eu era o único solteiro da casa. Até Rosalie estava feliz.

Estava muito confuso, queria sair dessa confusão de pensamentos, pensando em mim e em Bella juntos.

-Vou correr. -Avisei e sai em disparado para a floresta.

Não sei por quanto tempo corri sem direção certa, mas quando me dei conta, estava parado do lado da casa dos Swan, e estava escalando a parede, procurando o quarto de Bella. Para minha sorte, a primeira janela que eu olhei, era o quarto certo.

Abri a janela cuidadosamente, para não fazer barulho e acordar ela.

Bella dormia tranquilamente. Sentei-me em uma poltrona, e fiquei velando o seu sono.

Depois de um tempo ela começou a se remexer inquieta, e a murmurar.

-Mãe, sai dai, por favor, cuidado. Sai de perto dela seu monstro, deixa ela. –Fiquei com vontade de ir para perto dela, e a acalmar, mas se me visse aqui, com certeza iria piorar a situação. -Não, por favor, não faz isso com ela, por favor. SAI DE PERTO DELA.

Assim que gritou isso, ela acordou assustada, e eu fui rapidamente me esconder em seu armário.

-Droga. -Ela murmurou provavelmente se lembrando do pesadelo.

Fiquei dentro de seu armário, completamente imóvel, até que a sua respiração se acalmasse, indicando que tinha voltado a dormir. Sentei novamente na poltrona.

Agora parece que ela tinha parado de ter pesadelos.

Depois de um tempo ela recomeçou a murmurar coisas inteligíveis. Até que ela falou.

-Edward.

Ela falou meu nome tão claramente que a principio achei que ela tivesse acordado, e me visto aqui, mas não ela ainda estava dormindo e sonhando comigo. Olhei para o seu rosto a procura de alguma coisa que indicasse que ela estava tendo um pesadelo comigo, mas não ela sorria.

-Edward, não vá. -Murmurou novamente.

Meu coração morto se encheu de alegria, foi como se ele tivesse voltado a bater, não pude evitar sorrir.

Ela estava sonhando comigo, e queria que eu ficasse com ela.

Nesse momento que eu percebi o que amo Bella, sempre amei desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Decidi que não ignoraria mais Bella, falaria com ela, a conquistaria.

Isabella Swan será minha!

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Peço por favor, de deixem reviews, nem que seja só para falar que tá bom, ou para falar para mim, criar vergonha na cara e parar de escrever, é rapidinho, não cai os dedos, e deixa a autora aqui feliz. Estou muito chateada que o capitulo seis, teve só duas reviews, agradeço as meninas, mais eu quero mais *cara do gato do Shrek*.Beijinhos e até semana que vem. Ah divulguem a fic, pls.**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

POV Bella

Essa foi definitivamente a pior manhã de todas, porque graças a Tyler, Edward quase descobriu sobre mim, e tenho certeza de que ele vai procurar sobre o que é Protejo não que ele vá encontrar alguma coisa, mas pode perceber que se trata de um feitiço.

Depois tive que ir para o hospital, para o Dr. Presas me examinar, isso foi completamente desnecessário, já que eu nunca fico doente, além de ser perigoso para o meu segredo, já que meu sangue é diferente dos outros humanos, sem contar, nos outros detalhes, mas graças a Deus, ele não tentou tirar meu sangue, nem nada parecido, porque eu acho que ele ia estranhar se a agulha encontrasse dificuldade em perfurara a minha pele.

Estava pensando, porque o meu escudo não funcionou? Tenho certeza de que o fiz certo, pois consegui ver o escudo, que para as outras pessoas era invisível, fiquei pensando nisso, até que me lembrei de que quando Edward me puxou, eu assustei e me distrai, e não vi mais o escudo, então foi isso, Edward fez com que eu perdesse a concentração, e o escudo.

Depois que pensei no nome dele, não consegui mais tira-lo da minha cabeça, fiquei lembrando a sensação de ter os seus braços, envolta da minha cintura, de tê-lo tão próximo a mim, do seu cheiro. Chega Bella, não viaja, pensei balançando a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos.

Já estava em casa, deitada na minha cama, sem vontade de fazer nada, sabia que tinha que caçar, mas hoje só queria ficar deitada.

Fiquei tão perdida nos meus pensamentos, que nem percebi a hora que tinha caído no sono.

Infelizmente essa noite não foi tranquila, sonhei com o Aro, matando a minha mãe, e acordei no meio da noite, completamente desnorteada, deitei novamente e com muito custo consegui dormir de novo, e dessa vez sonhei com Edward novamente, mas esse sonho era diferente, ele estava fora de cena, longe do meu alcance, lembro de no sonho estar falando para ele não ir, para ficar comigo.

Acordei um pouco perturbada, por causa do sonho. Porque eu iria querer que Edward ficasse comigo?

Uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente falou:

_Porque você está apaixonada por ele._

Não eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele é perigoso.

_Está com medo do vampirinho te machucar?_ -Perguntou a vozinha irritante.

Claro que não, ele não é perigoso, para mim, eu sou perigosa para ele.

_Não é desse tipo de machucar que estou falando._

Oh! Não é, mas então de que tip... Ah entendi, você acha que ele pode vir a ferir o meu coração?

_Exatamente._

Não, mas ele não faria isso, eu acho, mas mesmo assim, isso não vai acontecer, eu não estou apaixonada por ele.

_Oohhoo está sim, cada minuto que passa está mais apaixonada por ele, só não percebe._

Não, não estou você está enganada.

_Eu nunca me engano querida Bella._

Quem é você afinal, para me falar o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir?

_Sou sua consciência, sei tudo sobre você, agora não fuja do assunto, pense no Edward com outra mulher._

Uhm ok.

Pensei no Edward com uma vampira qualquer, ele beijando ela, falando que a ama, e a cada cena que eu inventava na minha cabeça, um raiva crescia em mim. Obriguei-me a parar de pensar nessas cenas.

_Viu completamente apaixonada, está até com ciúme de uma coisa que você inventou._

Oh my god, estou apaixonada por Edward Cullen, não isso não pode. Oh droga estou perdida, o que eu faço agora.

_Vai atrás do seu homem, mulher._

Não, eu vou simplesmente deixar rolar, vamos ver no que vai dar.

_Se for o que você quer, ok. Agora vou indo. Tchau._

Só agora me toquei da maluquice que estava fazendo, estava falando sozinha, ainda bem que não falei em voz alta. Mas pelo menos isso serviu para alguma coisa, porque agora sei o que sinto pelo Edward, mas tem um problema, não sei o que ele sente por mim, e mesmo se gostar de mim, assim que souber a aberração que eu sou, vai da no pé.

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado, e fui me arrumar para ir para a escola.

Chegando na FHS fui direto para a primeira aula, pois já estava um pouco atrasada, mas por sorte, cheguei junto com o professor.

Não consegui me concentrar na aula, só conseguia pensar em Edward, e no que eu iria fazer na aula de biologia, se iria ignora-lo, ou falaria com ele. Decidi que não iria falar com ele, deixaria que ele falasse comigo quando quisesse, não vou ficar me arrastando por ele.

[...]

Hoje o dia passou voando, quando me dei conta, já estava na sala de biologia, sentada na minha cadeira, com Mike, falando no meu ouvido, não estava prestando muita atenção, e ele notou, pois chamou a minha atenção:

-Bella, você está escutando o que eu estou falando?

-Desculpa Mike, estava distraída, mas o que você estava falando.

Nesse momento Edward entrou na sala, fiquei tentada a olhar para ele, mas não, continuei olhando para Mike, que continuava a tagarelar.

-Eu 'tava falando que o baile da primavera está chegando e que a Jessica, me chamou para ir com ela.

-Isso é ótimo Mike. -Realmente é ótimo, por que quem sabe assim, ele não desiste de mim.

-Mas eu falei que iria pensar. -Falou ele um pouco constrangido.

-Mas porque Mike?-Perguntei apesar de desconfiar o motivo.

-Err eu tinha pensado que talvez você quisesse me convidar.

-Desculpe Mike, mas eu não vou ao baile, e eu acho que você devia aceitar o convite de Jessica.

Ele não parecia muito feliz, e estava olhando para Edward, decidi ler a sua mente.

*Ela deve ir com o Cullen, olha a cara dele, é obvio que ela vai com ele, só não quer me magoar. Esse Cullen é muito estranho antes ele 'tava com a maior cara de raiva, e agora, tá com esse sorrisinho presunçoso*.

Pela mente dele, deu para ver o rosto de Edward e realmente a cara dele antes não era a das melhores, mas agora ele está sorrindo. Não entendi o porquê da mudança repentina.

A aula foi tranquila, tirando pelo fato de Edward ainda me ignorar, mas às vezes pegava ele olhando para mim, com um sorriso torto, sinceramente eu não entendo esse vampiro, ele deve ter batido a cabeça quando era criança, ou teve algum problema durante a transformação.

A aula acabou, e eu comecei a juntar as minhas coisas, já estava me levantando para ir embora, quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

-Bella.

Virei-me e vi um Edward bastante relutante.

-Ué resolveu falar comigo de novo. -Minha voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, parecia que estava indeciso, até que falou.

-Não.

Respirei fundo sem paciência.

-Então porque me chamou, não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos Edward.

-Por que eu queria te falar uma coisa.

-Então fale logo, pois estou com pressa.

-É melhor para você ficar longe de mim.

-Se você não percebeu, estou tentando fazer isso, mas porque você acha que eu deveria ficar longe de você?

-Porque pode ser perigoso para você ficar perto de mim.

Ri sarcástica, já sabia que essa seria a sua resposta.

-Por que está rindo?-Perguntou ele confuso e um pouco irritado por eu ter feito pouco caso do seu aviso.

-Porque você acha que pode ser perigoso para mim.

Não resisti e ri mais.

Ele ficou muito irritado com isso.

-Você não sabe de nada.

Fiquei seria novamente e disse:

-Sei mais do que imagina, e você não é perigoso para mim, mas não posso dizer o mesmo em relação ao contrario.

Agora ele riu.

-Você perigosa, por favor né, você me parece do tipo que não mata nem mosquito, sem ofensas.

-Imagina não ofendeu, mas acho que você não está muito informado sobre mim, realmente não mato. Apenas quando necessário.

Falei a ultima frase como uma ameaça. Virei-me para sair, mas ele me segurou pelo braço. Na hora que sua pele gélida, entrou em contado com a minha senti uma corrente elétrica, passar pelo meu corpo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? O que você é?

-Um dia você saberá. Ou não.

Puxei meu braço peguei as minhas coisas e fui em direção à porta, mas chegando lá parei e me virei para Edward, que parecia estar chocado demais para se mexer.

-Ah, é melhor você não querer dá uma de esperto e tentar descobrir sozinho, pois acredite, não achará nada, e as consequências não serão as melhores, você saberá quando eu quiser.

Assim que terminei de falar, fui direto para a quadra, sem dar chance de ele responder.

[...]

Já estava indo para casa, e o bom humor que adquiri com a conversa com Edward sumiu quando tive que aguentar, mas dois convites para um baile onde as garotas que deveriam convidar.

E um dos convites só foi possível, graças a um Edward-muito-engraçadinho-e-futuro-morto, que fez o favor de parar o carro bem na saída, impedindo todo mundo de ir embora, depois que Tyler me convidou, ele saiu do caminho, e liberou a passagem, quando eu passei por ele, a merda do vampiro, estava se dobrando de tanto rir, quando percebeu que eu estava passando, ele levantou o rosto, e continuou a rir olhando para mim, não resisti e fiz a minha melhor cara assassina, a qual ele fez questão de retribuir.

Em outras palavras, estou com muita raiva, e com vontade de matar alguém. Estou me controlando para não ir até a casa, cripta, tumulo, sei lá onde aquela tentativa de vampiro mora, e torturar ele até a morte, eu sei que ele está morto, mas vocês entenderam.

Estou com tanta raiva que qualquer sentimento bom que eu nutria por ele, está muito bem escondido.

**N/A:AEEE capitulo novo para vcs. Vou falar rapidinho. Primeiro queria agradecer pelas reviews do cap. Passado, e também pedir que mandem reviews nesse capitulo, para mim saber o que vocês estão achando da fic, o que pode melhorar, o que tá bom, e tbm ideias para a fic. Beijinhos e até semana que vem.**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

POV Edward

**N/A: Por favor, leiam toda a N/A lá em baixo é importante.**

O dia se arrastou, parecia que as aulas nunca acabavam eu queria que a aula de biologia chegasse rápido para que eu pudesse ver a minha Bella.

[...]

Finalmente chegou o 6º período, mas eu estava andando mais devagar que o normal para a aula, queria chegar rápido lá, mas mesmo tempo não queria, não sabia o que fazer.

Assim que cheguei à sala de aula, vi Bella conversando com Newton, me sentei na cadeira ao lado da sua e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa.

-Eu 'tava falando que o baile da primavera está chegando e que a Jessica, me chamou para ir com ela. -Falou o irritante do Mike.

-Isso é ótimo Mike. -Bella parecia realmente feliz.

-Mas eu falei que iria pensar. -Falou ele constrangido com a alegria de Bella com o fato de Jessica ter o convidado, ele estava esperando que ela falasse que era uma pena e que ela estava pensando em convida-lo.

-Mas porque Mike?

-Err eu tinha pensado que talvez você quisesse me convidar.

-Desculpe Mike, mas eu não vou ao baile, e eu acho que você devia aceitar o convite de Jessica.

Assim que Bella falou isso, Newton ficou me olhando, com uma expressão que ele achou ser assustadora. Eu dei um sorriso apenas para irrita-lo mais.

*Ela deve ir com o Cullen, olha a cara dele, é obvio que ela vai com ele, só não quer me magoar. Esse Cullen é muito estranho antes ele 'tava com a maior cara de raiva, e agora, tá com esse sorrisinho presunçoso*. -Ele pensou.

Será que se eu a convidasse ela iria aceitar?

Deixei esse pensamento para depois, e me concentrei somente em Bella, do meu lado nesse momento.

Não falei com ela durante a aula, mas dificilmente tirava os olhos dela, às vezes ela olhava para mim, eu apenas sorria em resposta.

Assim que o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula, Bella começou a juntar as suas coisas para ir para a próxima aula, resolvi que devia falar com ela.

-Bella.

-Ué resolveu falar comigo de novo? -Ela respondeu, sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção e muito menos o seu rosto.

Fiquei um tempo quieto ponderando a sua pergunta, decidi que não, não tinha voltado a falar com ela, deveria me manter longe, para que ela não ficasse em perigo.

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo irritada.

-Então porque me chamou, não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos Edward.

-Por que eu queria te falar uma coisa.

-Então fale logo, pois estou com pressa.

-É melhor para você ficar longe de mim.

-Se você não percebeu, estou tentando fazer isso, mas porque você acha que eu deveria ficar longe de você?

Saber que ela queria ficar longe de mim, me machucou, mas não podia voltar atrás com a minha decisão.

-Porque pode ser perigoso para você ficar perto de mim.

Ela riu irônica.

-Por que está rindo?-Perguntei irritado, por ela não ter levado o meu aviso a serio.

-Porque você acha que pode ser perigoso para mim.-Ela falou e riu mais ainda.

-Você não sabe de nada. -Falei num quase rosnado.

Ela está fazendo pouco caso do perigo, que eu represento para ela, estava fazendo pouco caso dos meus avisos, estava fazendo pouco caso de mim.

-Sei mais do que imagina, e você não é perigoso para mim, mas não posso dizer o mesmo em relação ao contrario.

Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

-Você perigosa, por favor né, você me parece do tipo que não mata nem mosquito, sem ofensas.

-Imagina não ofendeu, mas acho que você não está muito informado sobre mim, realmente não mato. Apenas quando necessário.

Ela falou a ultima frase como uma ameaça e se virou para sair, mas eu segurei o seu braço, e quando fiz isso uma corrente elétrica passou por mim.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? O que você é?-Perguntei sem paciência.

-Um dia você saberá. Ou não.

Ela puxou o seu braço e eu soltei, pegou as suas coisas, e saiu andando, mas assim que chegou a porta parou e disse:

-Ah, é melhor você não querer dá uma de esperto e tentar descobrir sozinho, pois acredite, não achará nada, e as consequências não serão as melhores, você saberá quando eu quiser.

E foi embora sem me da chance de responder.

Decidi matar a ultima aula, e fui para o meu carro. Chegando lá coloquei Debussy, que sempre me acalmava, mas hoje não fez muito efeito.

Estava com a minha conversa com Bella na cabeça, as coisas que ela disse, nenhum humano tinha e enfrentado assim antes.

Uma pergunta rondava a minha cabeça: O que Bella é?

Aparentemente ela é alguma coisa perigosa para os humanos, já que é impossível ela saber sobre vampiros, e mesmo se soubesse o que uma simples humana poderia fazer contra um vampiro.

Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades para o que a Bella poderia ser.

Assassina de aluguel. Não, ela mesma falou que não mata,_ a menos que seja necessário. _Talvez isso signifique que ela só mata quando a contratam, fora isso não.

Agente secreto. Poderia ser perigoso aos outros humanos, já que teria que saber lutar e manejar armas de fogo, e só mataria quando a sua vida corresse perigo. Mas se fosse o que estaria fazendo aqui em Forks, duvido que aqui tenha algum criminoso que seja necessário à ação de um agente secreto para pega-lo.

Nenhuma das duas opções me parece à correta, parecem fantasiosas demais, não consigo imaginar a minha Bella, em nenhuma das duas profissões.

Talvez ela simplesmente tenha feito algum tipo de artes marciais, ou tenha falado da boca para fora.

Nem percebi quando o ultimo horário acabou.

Vi Bella saindo da quadra, e indo em direção ao seu carro, parou por um instante quando viu que tinha alguém parado lá, mas voltou a andar quando viu que era Erick. Ele queria convida-la para o baile, mas ela recusou falando que não iria ao baile.

Pude perceber que pela mente de Tyler, que ele também queria convida-la para o baile, e decidi dar uma ajudinha a ele, apenas para irritar Bella, e para saber a sua resposta.

Parei o carro bem enfrente a saída, o que impediu que os outros carros saíssem Tyler aproveitando do engarrafamento, foi falar com Bella, mas ela falou a mesma coisa, que não iria ao baile.

Ela parecia muito irritada, com o fato deu estar impedindo a saída propositalmente, a sua cara estava hilária, não consegui me conter e comecei a rir.

Tirei o carro da saída, mas ainda sim permaneci próximo, e continuava a rir, quando a caminhonete de Bella passou do lado do meu carro, eu levantei o rosto e encontrei com uma Bella com uma expressão assassina, a qual eu retribui sem ao menos perceber.

Ela parecia realmente irritada, e acho que se pudesse iria me matar.

Acho que deveria repensar a possibilidade dela ser Assassina de aluguel.

**N/A:E ai gostaram do capitulo? Bom antes de tudo queria agradecer pelas reviews, podem não ser muitas mais ainda sim são muito importantes para mim, e também queria agradecer a ****Ninha Souma****, pela ideia do Ed pensar que a Bella é uma assassina de aluguel, confesso que não tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça isso. E queria fazer umas perguntinhas para vocês. 1º: Como vocês querem que o Ed descubra sobre a Bella?, 2º: Vocês querem que a Nessie apareça na fic? Se a Nessie for aparecer e ela for ter imprinting com algum lobo, vai ser com o Seth, e o Jake vai ter tido imprinting com a Leah, por que eu acho uma sacanagem o que a Meyer fez com ela, deixando ela triste, amarga, e etc. E eu queria avisar, que irei viajar hoje ainda, e só volto sexta que vem, eu vou tentar postar mais um capitulo ainda hoje, mas não sei se vou conseguir, pq não sei a hora que vou viajar, mas se eu não conseguir no dia 15/02,postar dois capítulos, para recompensar vocês. Não se esqueçam dos meus reviews e de responder as perguntinhas, eu sei que a decisão é minha, mas eu queria saber a opinião de vocês.**


	11. CAPITULO 10

** CAPITULO 10 **

POV Bella

**N/A:Leiam a N/A lá de baixo por favor.**

Droga eu tinha que ter caçado ontem, mas estava com tanta raiva que achei melhor não, e para dormir tive que usar uma poção, e acabei dormindo demais e agora estou atrasada para a escola, e não posso ir caçar agora, porque senão chego atrasada, tudo isso por culpa daquele vampiro, que fez o favor de me irritar.

Fui para escola hoje, a muito contragosto, Sue me obrigou, e bom se alguém morrer a culpa vai ser dela, por que eu avisei que tava com sede.

Cheguei à escola, e como sempre o dono do volvo brilhante já tinha chegado, mas dessa vez não estava junto com seus irmãos. Ha até eles já cansaram dele, mas também coitados terem que aturar o Edward 24 horas por dia, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, não deve ser muito fácil.

Fui para a minha primeira aula. Quando passei pelo Cullen, ele segurou o meu braço, e a mesma corrente elétrica de ontem passou por mim.

-O que você quer agora?-Perguntei fria.

Ele para a minha surpresa estava sorrindo.

-Calma, só quero falar com você.

-Então fala logo. -Falei ríspida.

-Nossa! Como ela tá estressada.

-Hoje eu não estou no melhor dos meus dias, então se você puder falar logo eu agradeço. -Falei tentando ser educada, para ver se assim ele desembucha logo.

-Ok! Eu queria perguntar se poderíamos começar de novo.

-Como assim?

-Começar de novo. A gente podia esquecer o que aconteceu ontem e tentar conversar sem brigar.

Até que não era de todo uma ideia ruim.

-Ok, pode ser. -Falei sorrindo.

-Prazer Edward Cullen. -Ele falou estendendo a mão.

-Prazer Bella Swan. -Respondi, apertando a sua mão.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando bobagens, até que deu a hora de irmos para a sala de aula.

[...]

Estava indo em direção ao refeitório com Jessica.

Queria ter ido para o meu carro e ficado lá, tem muitos humanos juntos aqui, e hoje estou potencialmente perigosa.

Comprei apenas um refrigerante, pois a sede me deixa sem fome.

Quando estávamos indo em direção à mesa de costume, uma voz atrás da gente, fez com que nos sobressaltássemos.

-Com licença, Jessica você não se importaria se eu roubasse sua amiga por hoje?

Jessica parecia um pouco deslumbrada para conseguir responder a pergunta, eu estava segurando o riso.

-N-não. -Ela conseguiu responder gaguejando um pouco.

Fomos em direção a uma mesa nos fundos do refeitório, que raramente era utilizada.

-Posso perguntar por que não está sentado com seus irmãos?-Perguntei depois de um tempo.

-Ué, não posso querer conversar um pouco mais com minha mais nova amiga. -Ele respondeu e eu revirei os olhos.

-Só vai tomar esse refrigerante? Não está com fome?-Ele perguntou.

-Não, estou apenas com sede.

-E você não está com fome?-Perguntei mais por implicância, já que ele não come.

-Também não estou com fome.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silencio, até que ele perguntou:

-No que está pensando?

-Em nada.

-Isso não é resposta. -Falou, parecendo frustrado.

-E porque essa curiosidade em saber o que estou pensando?

-Por nada.

Vampirinho mentiroso, não consegue medir a curiosidade, e eu ainda tenho que fingir que engulo as suas historias.

-Por nada, também não é resposta. -Revidei.

-Não vai me falar?

Já que ele insiste tanto, decidi brincar um pouco.

-Ok! Estava tentando descobrir o que você é.

-Tem alguma teoria?-Perguntou tenso.

-Tenho algumas. -_E são bem certeiras devo dizer_-Acrescentei mentalmente.

-Pode me falar quais são?

Não respondi apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não adiante me olhar assim, eu já sou vacinada. -Falei de repente.

-Assim como?-Ele perguntou se fazendo de ofendido.

-Com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

-Vamos Bella, fale só uma teoria.

-Uhm, deixa eu pensar... NÃO, e se continuar a insistir eu vou embora.

-Tá bom. -Falou desistindo.

Ficamos conversando banalidades, até que eu percebi que o sinal o refeitório já estava se esvaziando, o tempo passava muito rápido, quando eu estava com ele.

-É melhor a gente ir, ou vamos nos atrasar para biologia.

-Eu não vou ir à aula de biologia hoje.

-Por quê?

-Matar aula ás vezes é saudável e necessário.

-Ok! Eu vou indo. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Chegando à sala de aula fui direto para o meu lugar. O Senhor Banner, chegou carregando um monte de caixas.

-Bom dia classe, hoje vamos fazer tipagem sanguínea.

Oh merda, tinha que ter matado aula também, Edward deveria saber que iriamos fazer tipagem sanguínea e não veio.

Vamos Bella, você consegue você nunca atacou um humano.

_Eu consigo. _Esse se tornou o meu mantra enquanto o professor explicava a experiência.

Não sei quando tempo, fiquei repetindo isso na minha cabeça, só percebi que já tinha começado a experiência quando senti o cheiro de sangue, era de Mike, tentei prender a respiração, mas não dava certo, porque eu precisava respirar de tempos em tempos, e a cada momento sentia mais o cheiro do sangue das outras pessoas, segurei firmemente a mesa, para evitar atacar alguém, finalmente o professor viu que eu não estava bem, e perguntou:

-Srta. Swan está se sentindo bem?

Não consegui responder apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Alguém poderia levar a Srta. Swan na enfermaria?-Ele perguntou para a turma.

Estava apenas meio consciente do que estava acontecendo na sala, já estava começando a sair de mim, meu lado vampírico, estava ganhando força, eu tinha que sair daqui rápido.

Só ouvi o Mike, se oferecendo para me ajudar, e quando me dei conta já estava fora da sala de aula.

Respirei fundo, tentando me livrar do cheiro do sangue, ajudou um pouco, mas não completamente, pois Mike, ainda estava sangrando, precisava que ele saísse de perto de mim, antes que eu o atacasse.

Eu parei e falei para ele

-Pode voltar, para a sala, eu vou ficar um pouco aqui fora.

-Não, eu tenho que te levar até a enfermaria.

-Não é necessário, eu estou bem, só preciso de ar fresco. -Falei e tentei inspirar um ar que não estivesse impregnado com cheiro de sangue.

-O que aconteceu?-Escutei a voz de Edward, vindo da direção do estacionamento.

-Ela passou mal na tipagem sanguínea-Respondeu Mike frio.

-Vou leva-la para a enfermaria. - Respondeu Edward no mesmo tom.

-Não eu tenho que fazer isso. -Mike respondeu, mas Edward não se importou e me pegou no colo.

Aproveitei o movimento para respirar, sem sentir o cheiro de sangue.

-Me coloque no chão, eu sei andar. -Eu falei mais ele me ignorou.

-Edward, eu estou falando serio, me coloque no chão.

-Não. -Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Tentei me soltar, mas ele é mais forte por ser só vampiro.

-Porra Edward me solta, eu estou melhor. -Eu falava me debatendo.

-Não Bella, não vou te soltar, fique quieta.

-Não, eu não fico quieta, enquanto você não me soltar, não preciso ir para a enfermaria.

-Chegamos.

Rosnei baixo, mas tenho certeza que ele escutou.

A enfermeira chegou e se assustou quando me viu nos braços de Edward.

-Ela passou mal na aula de biologia. Tipagem sanguínea.

-Oh sim, coloque ela na maca.

Assim que ele me deitou na maca, eu lancei para ele o meu melhor olhar assassino, mas ele apenas sorriu.

-Como se sente querida?

-Muito bem.

-Você passa mal quando vê sangue?-Ela continuou com o interrogatório.

-Sim. -Achei melhor responder positivamente, para evitar situações que envolvam sangue.

Edward deu um risinho, achando tudo isso muito engraçado. Se ele soubesse a verdade provavelmente não acharia nada disso engraçado, afinal ele matou aula, para evitar essa situação.

-Você acha que pode voltar para aula?-A enfermeira perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Acho melhor não. -Respondi e estremeci imaginando como seria voltar para aquela sala, que ainda devia estar cheirando a sangue.

-Acho que seria melhor levar Bella para casa. -Falou Edward se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

-O que acha Srta. Swan consegue ir para a próxima aula?

-É melhor não. -Preciso ir caçar urgente.

-Eu posso leva-la. -Falou Edward.

-Mas perderá aula.

-Não tem problema.

-Não precisa, eu consigo dirigir.

-É melhor não Srta. Swan, o Sr. Cullen vai te levar.

-Mas e a minha caminhonete? Não posso deixa-la aqui. -Falei apenas para fazê-los mudar de ideia, eu poderia muito bem, aparatar até aqui novamente e levar a caminhonete.

-Peço para Alice levar ela para você depois, tenho que voltar para buscar os meus irmãos mesmo.

-Mas se você me levar, vai precisar voltar para o colégio depois, é melhor que fique aqui e assista a sua aula.

-Não Bella, eu vou te levar e ponto final.

Suspirei percebendo que não conseguiria faze-lo mudar de ideia.

-Já pode ir para casa Srta. Swan.

-Obrigada.

Me levantei e fui para fora da enfermaria, Edward me seguiu.

Fui em direção a minha caminhonete, rezando para que Edward não percebesse, mesmo sabendo que era impossível.

-Aonde pensa que vai?-Ele perguntou segurando o meu casaco, me fazendo parar.

-Para casa.

-Eu falei que ia te levar, não adianta tentar me enganar.

-Isso é realmente desnecessário, eu posso muito bem dirigir.

-Nada disso, eu vou te levar e depois Alice leva a sua caminhonete.

Droga, eu preciso ir caçar e rápido, e se ele for me levar vou ter que esperar Alice chegar com a caminhonete, para eles não desconfiarem.

Ele me arrastou até o volvo, abriu a porta do passageiro e esperou que eu entrasse.

Eu fiquei parada, tentando calcular as minhas chances de fuga, olhei para a minha caminhonete, ela estava bem longe, mas eu poderia aparatar, ou então correr até lá, já que corro tão rápido quanto um vampiro. Mas tinha gente mudando de sala, então não poderia usar nenhum dos meus "poderes", teria que ser em velocidade humana, e ele conseguiria me pegar facilmente.

-Nem pense nisso, você sabe que eu vou conseguir te pegar.

Olhei irritada para ele, e entrei no carro. Ele deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista, e deu partida no carro.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio, mas depois começamos a conversar amenidades, era fácil conversar com Edward.

Chegamos a minha casa rápido, quando já estava descendo, ele me chamou.

-Bella.

Virei-me rapidamente, e encontrei muito mais perto do que esperava, ficamos nos olhando, até que os olhos de Edward caíram para a minha boca, e os meus o imitaram olhando para a boca dele, começamos a nos aproximar ainda mais, e em um surto de sanidade, eu me afastei rapidamente, e corei. Edward também se afastou e parecia um pouco envergonhado e triste.

-Err... Preciso das chaves da caminhonete.

-Oh sim. -Confesso que tinha esquecido completamente da caminhonete.

Peguei as chaves na mochila e entreguei a ele.

-Obrigado pela carona Edward. Até amanhã. -Falei dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

-Até amanhã Bella. -Ele respondeu dando um sorriso, que me pareceu forçado.

Entrei em casa, e fui para o meu quarto. Fiquei pensando no nosso quase beijo, e em como Edward ficou depois, será que ele ficou apenas envergonhado pela situação, ou será que ele queria tanto esse beijo quanto eu. Eu amava Edward, disso tinha certeza, mas será que ele gostava ao menos um pouco de mim, mas mesmo se gostasse, quando soubesse a verdade sobre o que eu sou, ele não iria querer olhar na minha cara, afinal quem iria querer alguma coisa com uma aberração como eu, a assassina da própria mãe.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei perdida em pensamentos, mas só voltei à realidade, quando ouvi a campainha tocando, devia ser Alice com as chaves da caminhonete.

Desci na velocidade humana, para que eles não desconfiassem.

Quando abri a porta me deparei, com uma miniatura de vampira sorridente.

-Aqui está à chave da sua caminhonete Bella. -Ela falou me estendendo as chaves.

-Obrigado Alice, e desculpe o incomodo, seu irmão não me escutou quando falei que poderia dirigir.

-Não é incomodo nenhum, e o Edward é um chato, não escuta ninguém, é melhor se acostumar.

Eu ri.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê na escola.

-Claro! Obrigado de novo Alice.

-De nada. -Ela falou e foi em direção ao volvo, onde os seus irmãos a esperavam.

Esperei que o carro saísse de vista, e fechei a porta.

Teria que caçar agora, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa e me atrapalhasse, mas antes de sair, eu chequei o futuro, para ter certeza de que a área estava livre. Só depois de ter certeza eu sai de casa, não sem antes deixar um bilhete avisando que iria caçar.

Não fui muito longe, pois não queria demorar muito. Abati alguns cervos, e voltei para casa, quando cheguei Sue e Charlie já tinha chegado, eu contei o que aconteceu hoje no colégio, eles ficaram preocupados, mas aliviados e orgulhosos por eu não ter atacado ninguém. Depois de jantarmos, eu fui tomar um banho para dormir. E tive o mesmo pesadelo em que Aro estava matando Rennee.

**N/A:E aí gostaram do capitulo? Desculpe não ter postado antes, junto com o outro, mas meu pai resolveu viajar mais cedo, e não consegui terminar, e em relação as perguntar que eu deixei no ultimo capitulo, eu adorei as ideias que vocês mandaram, e podem continuar mandando, e pude perceber que vocês querem que o Edward descubra meio que por acaso, vendo a Bella usar os poderes, acho que vou usar a minha ideia original, pois é por ai mesmo(ufa que sorte),e em relação a Nessie, foram 3 contra 1 para a Nessie aparecer e ter imprinting com o Seth, então teremos Nessie, mas também podem continuar falando suas opiniões, não só sobre isso, mas sobre qualquer outra ideia que vocês tenham para a fic, eu escrevo, mas a opinião de vocês é mais do que valida, já falei demais, agora vou tentar resumir, eu adorei as reviews, não tenho muito tempo para responde-las, mas leio todas, e vou postar o cap. 11 hoje também, já está prontinho. Falo mais com vocês no próximo cap. Pq já me estendi demais, e ainda tem mais coisa para falar.E eu quero as minhas reviews,hein!**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

POV Bella

_**N/A: Leiam a N/A lá em baixo é importante.**_

Já era sábado, a semana passou voando desde o meu pequeno incidente na aula de biologia, e Edward e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos, e todo dia seguíamos a mesma rotina, conversávamos antes da primeira aula, ele me levava para minha aula, nos encontrávamos no almoço, sentávamos sozinhos, conversávamos mais, íamos para a aula de biologia, e depois ele me acompanhava até o meu carro.

A cada dia que passava eu estava mais apaixonada por Edward, mas ele nunca demonstrou que queria alguma coisa além da minha amizade, bom eu também nunca falei nada, mas Sue fala que está escrito na minha testa que estou apaixonada.

Por falar na Sue, ela e Charlie estão me esperando, para irmos á La Push, vamos passar o dia lá.

Não sei exatamente como meus tios e a família Black, se conheceram, levando em consideração que meus tios têm mais de 100 anos, mas parece que eles eram amigos de Ephraim Black, e como de vez em quando vinham a Forks, acabaram ficando amigos dos descendentes de Ephraim, eles não me conhecem, digo só o Billy, porem eles sabem o que eu sou e sabem da minha historia. Confesso que tenho um pouco de medo dos mais novos não me aceitarem lá, por causa do meu pai, e acabarem causando problemas, Charlie fala que é bobagem, que eles estão loucos para me conhecer, mas ainda sim, não consigo evitar ficar nervosa.

-Bella, vamos!-Gritou Sue lá de baixo, me tirando de meus devaneios.

Desci na velocidade vampírica, assustando eles quando cheguei.

-Bella quantas vezes eu já falei para não correr dentro de casa. -Falou Sue, enquanto tentava se acalmar por causa do susto.

-Desculpe. -Falei querendo rir, mas consegui me controlar.

Quando olhei para Charlie, ele também parecia que estava tentando não rir do estado da esposa. Ele percebeu que eu estava um pouco nervosa.

-Não precisa ter medo Bells, eles vão gostar de você. E Billy falou que está com saudades.

Não respondi apenas sorri e assenti.

Fomos com o carro de Charlie para lá, poderíamos simplesmente aparatar, mas não podemos arriscar que os humanos vejam, ou desconfiem de como fomos até La Push, que fica a 15 km de Forks, sem carro.

Chegamos rapidamente em La Push, Charlie estacionou o carro perto de uma casinha de um vermelho desbotado, eu me lembrava dela, era a casa de Billy, e não mudou nada, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sorri com as lembranças que vieram a minha mente.

Fomos recebidos por um Billy, mas velho e na cadeira de rodas, ele estava sendo trazido por um garoto, moreno, com cabelos curtos, alto, musculoso e muito bonito devo dizer, devia ser o Jacob, o filho lobisomem de Billy, eu conheci Jacob quando ele ainda estava nas fraldas, então ele não deve se lembrar de mim.

-Oi Billy. -Falei assim que cheguei perto.

-Bella, quanto tempo, você não pode sumir assim novamente.

-Quanto tempo mesmo, e pode deixar que eu não vou sumir. -Respondi sorrindo.

-Esse é Jacob, o meu filho mais novo.

-Oh sim, eu me lembro, mas cadê a Rachel e Rebecca?-Perguntei lembrando que ainda não tinha visto as duas.

-Já estão na faculdade.

-Oh sim.

-Jake por que você não leva Bella para dar um volta, tem muito tempo que ela não vem em La Push.

-Você quer ir Bella?-Ele me perguntou receoso.

-Claro.

Fomos em direção a First Beach.

-Então está gostando de Forks?-Perguntou ele depois de um tempo em silencio.

-Sim, o único problema é ter que estudar. -Falei rindo, ele me acompanhou.

-Deve ser mesmo chato ter que ficar vendo a mesma matéria, um monte de vezes.

Dei de ombros e respondi:

-Um dos problemas da imortalidade.

-Desculpa a pergunta, mas como é ser meio-vampiro?

Eu tive que rir da pergunta dele.

-Por um lado é bom, mas por outro nem tanto.

-Como assim?-Perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho os sentidos mais apurados do que um humano normal, mas não tanto quanto o de um vampiro, sou rápida, e ainda tem os poderes que alguns vampiros tem, mas por outro lado eu tenho que tomar sangue.

-Mas você não mata pessoas.

-Mas mesmo assim, sou perigosa, outro dia quase ataquei um humano na aula de biologia.

Ele pareceu assustado.

-Por quê?

-Estávamos fazendo tipagem sanguínea, e tinha muito tempo que eu não caçava.

-Nossa! Como você conseguiu parar, eu soube que quando um vampiro começa a caçar, nada pode para-lo.

-Também não sei, talvez por eu ser só meio vampira, seja mais fácil eu me controlar, mas eu nem vi quando me tiraram da sala de aula, e depois Edward me ajudou.

-Edward?

-É Edward Cullen.

-O vampiro.

-Isso.

-Ele sabe sobre você?

-Não.

-Então porque ele te ajudou?

-Também não sei, ele estava matando aula, acho que ele sabia que ia ter tipagem sanguínea, deve ter me visto com o Mike indo para a enfermaria, e foi ver o que era.

-Ata. Você gosta desse Cullen. –Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

-Ohh, sim, ele é um legal, somos amigos.

-Amigos?-Ele falou em um tom malicioso.

-Jacob.

-Ué não falei nada demais.

Eu tive que rir.

-Então como é ser um lobisomem?-Perguntei mudando de assunto.

-É estranho, no começo eu não gostei, porque porra eu viro um lobo enorme, é muito esquisito, mas agora estou começando a gostar, é muito bom a velocidade, mas também é chato não ter pensamentos só para você quando está na forma de lobo.

-Devíamos apostar uma corrida, um dia desses, tenho certeza que ganho de você.

-Fechado, mas eu vou ganhar.

-Haha nunca, eu sou muito mais rápida que você.

Ficamos bastante tempo conversando banalidades. Em apenas um tarde Jake, como ele pediu para mim chama-lo, já tinha se tornado um grande amigo. É bom conversar com alguém sem ter que fingir ser alguém que você não é, coisa que eu não posso fazer com Edward, já que temos mentiras demais entre a gente, e lembrar disso me deixa triste.

Assim que pensei em Edward, lembrei-me de uma coisa que tinha que pedir a Jacob.

-Jake, você poderia me fazer um favor?

-Claro, manda.

-Se você por um acaso ver o Edward, evite pensar no meu segredo, não quero que ele descubra ainda.

-Pode deixar Bells, mas por quê?

-Porque ainda tenho um pouco de medo de que ele acabe contado para os Volturi.

-Tem medo da reação do seu pai quando souber de você?

-Sim. -Falei abaixando a cabeça.

-Mas você sabe que não vai conseguir se esconder dele para sempre?!

-Sei disso, mas vou adiar esse encontro o máximo que conseguir.

-Mas porque você tem medo que os Cullen contem para ele?

-A família Cullen, é muito poderosa, muitos dos integrantes tem dons impressionantes e que Aro quer na sua guarda, mas eu posso fazer tudo o que eles fazer, e muito mais, sem contar que sou filha de Aro, tenho medo de que eles me entreguem para se livrarem de uma possível ameaça do meu pai.

-Não precisa se preocupar, se isso acontecer nós te ajudamos a se livrar dos Volturi.

-Ai vocês vão ficar em perigo.

-Ei você está falando que nós não conseguimos dar conta de uns sanguessugas, assim você me ofende. – Ele falou se fingindo de ofendido.

Eu ri.

-Eu sei que vocês são fortes, mas os Volturi são, digamos invencíveis.

-Não se preocupe com isso, se acontecer na hora a gente vê o que faz. -Ele falou colocando o braço em volta do meu ombro e me guiando de volta para a casinha vermelha.

Chegando lá vimos meus tios e Billy, saindo.

-Chegaram. -Falou Billy.

-Bella já estamos indo.

-Ok. Tchau Jake, Tchau Billy.

-Tchau Bella, voltem sempre.

-Claro, e vocês também venham nos visitar. -Respondeu Charlie.

Entramos no carro, Charlie deu a partida, e foi para a estrada. Fomos o caminho todo conversando banalidades.

**N/A: Como prometi, tá ai o cap. 11,espero que tenham gostado. Gente as minhas férias acabam semana que vem, eu vou para o 2º ano, e minha escola é muito puxada, e não sei como vai ficar o meu horário, e durante a semana dificilmente posso usar o pc, mas não vou abandonar a fic, vou tentar me organizar e continuar postando na sexta, mas se não der vou ter que mudar o dia de postagem, para sábado ou domingo, para ter mais uns dias para escrever o cap. ,acho que pelo menos o cap. 12 eu consigo postar na sexta que vem, ai qq coisa eu aviso para vocês. E não se esqueçam das reviews. Beijinhos e se tiver algum erro nos cap. é só me avisar, não estou com tempo para revisar.**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

POV Bella

_**N/A: Leiam a N/a lá de baixo é importante!**_

O baile de primavera está chegando, eu não vou, mas a Ângela e Jessica, me convidaram para ir com elas em Port Angeles para ajudar a comprar os vestidos, e como não tinha nada para fazer, eu aceitei.

E agora estávamos indo para lá no carro de Jessica. Não falamos muito no caminho para Port Angeles, tirando alguns comentários sobre as aulas, os professores, etc.

Assim que chegamos a Port Angeles, fomos para a única loja que vendia esse tipo de roupa na cidade, acho que isso não vai demorar muito, porque a loja além de ser a única não tem muitas opções.

-Então Bella, você e o Edward Cullen? Hein?-Perguntou Jessica, depois de um tempo, enquanto se olhava no espelho experimentando um vestido.

-O que tem eu e o Edward?

-Vocês andam muito juntos, não é?

-Sim, somos amigos.

-Só amigos?

-Apenas amigos Jessica. -_Infelizmente_ completei mentalmente.

-Parece que ele não quer ser só seu amigo. -Falou Ângela pela primeira vez.

-O que? Da onde você tirou isso?-Falei dando uma risadinha nervosa.

-O jeito que ele te olha... é tão intenso, sei lá, acho que ele gosta mesmo de você, e não estou falando como amigo. -Falou Ângela.

-Você tá ficando louca, somos amigos, apenas isso, e pronto.

Será que Edward realmente gosta de mim, ou isso é coisa da cabeça de Ângela, ela pode ser bastante perceptiva, mas não posso criar falsas expectativas, de que Edward poderia gostar de mim, assim como eu gosto dele, ou melhor, como eu amo ele.

-Se você diz. -Disse Jessica.

O nome de Edward não foi tocado novamente.

Depois que as meninas finalmente escolheram um vestido, resolvemos ficar mais um pouco em Port Angeles, para jantarmos em um restaurante italiano que segundo Jessica é ótimo, mas como ainda estava cedo, eu quis ir em uma livraria que Ângela falou que tem aqui por perto.

Não foi difícil encontrar a livraria, ela não era lá essas coisas, mas até que tinha uns livros bons, comprei dois e sai da loja, fui andando para o lado contrario ao que tinha vindo, queria ver mais da cidade, mas acabei me distanciando muito do centro, e como mesmo sendo meio-vampira o meu senso de direção não era o dos melhores, decidi que era melhor voltar antes que me perdesse de vez.

Estava fazendo o caminho de volta quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, ignorei por um tempo, mas os passos pareciam cada vez mais pertos, me virei para ver quem era, e vi um homem com roupa surrada, e parecia bêbado, continuei andando, mas apertei o passo para evitar que me alcançassem. Já estava quase virando a esquina quando um deles me chamou.

-Ei docinho.

Parei de andar e me virei, deviam ser ladrões, nada que eu não conseguisse dar contar.

-Porque não se junta a nós.

-Não obrigada.

Respondi e me virei para ir embora, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

-Nada disso volta aqui.

Resolvi ler a sua mente, e não gostei nada do que vi, ele era estuprador, e eu não era a sua primeira vitima, as suas memorias eram nojentas, mas comigo eles não teriam sucesso.

Puxei o meu braço me soltando e voltei a andar. Depois de um tempo, senti o meu braço ser puxado mais uma vez, e como me pegou desprevenida, ele conseguiu me colocar contra uma parede.

Ele tentou passar a mão em mim, mas fui mais rápida, e com a mão que estava solta segurei a sua mão.

-Nem pense nisso. -Falei entre dentes.

-Ela é nervosinha. -Respondeu divertido.

-Me solta

Já estava sentido que começava a perder o controle.

-Não docinho, você vai ficar aqui e muito bem quietinha.

-Me solta, agora. -Repeti sibilando.

-Nada disso.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar, e pensar racionalmente.

Eu não poderia usar feitiços contra ele, não posso usar os poderes vampíricos, o jeito é usar o método humano, ou seja, defesa pessoal.

-Estou avisando, é melhor me soltar. -Dei um ultimo aviso.

-Ou o que?

Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

-Ou então vai conhecer o inferno. -Falei malignamente.

Ele recuou um pouco.

-Eu vou para o inferno de qualquer jeito.

Ele falou e voltou a tentar passar a mão em mim.

-Eu avisei.

Falei antes de lhe dar a clássica joelhada, ele se dobrou de dor, o segurei pelo colarinho e ia lhe dar um soco quando ouvi o barulho de um carro virando a esquina, o soltei rapidamente, e me virei a tempo de ver um volvo prateado, entrar na rua e parar a centímetros de mim, a porta do carona se abriu e uma voz saiu de dentro do carro.

-Entre. -Ouvi Edward falar.

Hesitei um pouco, mas entrei no carro, Edward saiu cantando pneu, para fora da cidade.

Estava olhando pela janela tentando me acalmar, Edward não tinha falado nada desde que eu entrei no carro, mas segurava o volante com força.

As arvores passavam rápido por nós, por conta da minha visão apurada, conseguia vê-las perfeitamente, mas para um humano elas pareceriam borradas.

-Você está bem? -Perguntou Edward

-Sim.

-Eles não te machucaram?

-Não.

-Tem certeza? -Ele está começando a me irritar com esse interrogatório.

-Absoluta, eu não sou tão frágil quanto parece, eu sei me defender.

Ele revirou os olhos, e deu sorriso que me pareceu extremamente forçado.

-Eu percebi que você tava ganhando a luta.

Eu ri e ele me acompanhou parecendo mais tranquilo.

-Eu tenho algumas cartas na manga, mas mesmo assim obrigada. -Falei sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo nós encarando.

-Acho melhor voltarmos, Jess e Ang, devem estar preocupadas, por que não apareci no restaurante.

-Claro.

Ele deu partida novamente no carro, e seguiu novamente para Port Angeles.

[...]

Edward estacionou o carro em frente ao La Bela Itália, fiquei tentada a perguntar como ele sabia que era esse o restaurante, mas me lembrei de que ele é um vampiro leitor de mentes, e deve ter localizado a mente das meninas.

Sai do carro, e vi as meninas indo em direção ao carro de Jessica.

-É melhor chamar elas. -Falou Edward ao meu lado.

-Jess, Ang. -Falei, ou melhor, gritei.

Elas me olharam aliviadas, mas suas expressões mudaram para surpresa quando viram Edward ao meu lado.

-Bella onde você estava?-Perguntou Ângela.

-Eu fui até a livraria, mas depois na hora de voltar me perdi e encontrei o Edward. -Respondi dando uma editada.

-Ficamos preocupadas. –Falou Jessica parecendo verdadeira.

-Desculpe por isso.

Ficamos um tempo todos quietos, até que eu me pronunciei.

-Então vamos ficar parados aqui, ou vamos entrar, ou ir embora?

-Na verdade Bella nós já comemos enquanto te esperávamos. -Falou Ângela um pouco constrangida

-Não tem problema, não estou com fome, então vamos para casa.

-Acho melhor você comer alguma coisa Bella. -Falou Edward, pela primeira vez, desde que chegamos ao restaurante.

-Não precisa Edward.

-Claro que precisa. Meninas vocês se importam deu levar Bella hoje?

Jess e Ang pareciam um pouco abaladas por ele está falando com elas, e demoraram um pouco a responder.

-Imagina. -Falou Ângela.

-Não é necessário. -Falei, mas Edward fingiu que não me escutou.

-Tchau Bella, Edward. -Falou Ângela, puxando uma Jessica um pouco deslumbrada.

Edward me rebocou para dentro do restaurante, passamos pela maitre que ficou um tanto quanto abobalhada ao olhar para Edward, tive que reprimir o riso.

Ela nos levou para uma mesa em um canto um pouco mais afastado do restaurante.

-Sua garçonete já vai vir atendê-los. -Falou antes de se retirar.

Daqui dava para ouvir a conversar da maitre com a garçonete, bom pelo menos se você tem audição vampírica, dava para ouvir, confesso que era bem engraçada a forma como ela se referia a Edward, mas isso me deixou um pouco incomodada.

Depois de a maitre ter feito uma descrição em mínimos detalhes de Edward, a garçonete veio nos atender e pela expressão dela, não se decepcionou nem um pouco ao ver Edward, mas ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção nela.

-O que desejam beber?-Ela perguntou olhando fixamente para Edward, que a ignorou e olhou para mim, indicando que eu devia responder.

-Uma coca. -Falei, mas ficou parecendo um pergunta.

-Duas cocas. -Falou Edward.

-Já volto com as bebidas.

-Coitada da menina Edward. -Falei quando ela saiu.

-O que?-Falou Edward confuso.

-Você não reparou que a pobre da garçonete saiu daqui completamente deslumbrada?

Ele continuou me olhando confuso.

-Você tem um cérebro?-Perguntei por pura implicância.

-Eu deslumbro as pessoas?-Perguntou ignorando o meu comentário anterior.

Revirei os olhos.

-Como você acha que consegue as coisas tão facilmente, definitivamente não é pela sua simpatia.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

-Eu deslumbro você?

-Frequentemente, mas não se anime a carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança continua não funcionando comigo.

Ele apenas sorriu.

Nesse momento a garçonete voltou com as bebidas.

-O que vocês vão querer comer?-Falou novamente olhando apenas para Edward que se limitou a fazer um sinal com a mão que significava que ela devia perguntar para mim. Um pouco a contra gosto ela olhou para mim.

Dei uma olhada rápida no cardápio e escolhi o primeiro prato que vi.

-Vou querer um Ravióli de Cogumelos.

-E para você?-Ela perguntou se virando novamente para Edward.

-Nada para mim.

-Se mudar de ideia me avise.

A garçonete saiu novamente.

-Beba. - Ordenou Edward.

Revirei os olhos e falei irônica batendo continência.

-Sim senhor capitão.

Bebi rapidamente o conteúdo o copo.

-Você está mesmo bem, não está sentindo frio, náusea?

-Estou bem.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silencio, mas não era um silencio constrangedor, era um silencio reconfortante, como se não precisássemos de palavras para descrever o que estávamos sentindo.

A garçonete chegou com o meu pedido, e perguntou novamente para Edward se ele não iria querer nada, mas ele negou.

-Não vai comer nada?-Perguntei apenas por implicância.

-Não, não estou com fome.

-O que estava fazendo aqui em Port Angeles?-Perguntei.

Edward pareceu um pouco relutante em responder, mas depois falou:

-Vim buscar um quadro que Esme mandou emoldurar.

-Ata.

Sinceramente acho que ele está mentindo, mas por quê?

-Está pronta para ir?-Ele perguntou quando eu terminei de comer.

-Estou pronta para ir. -Respondi com um sorriso.

Ele pagou a conta e saímos do restaurante.

Fomos à viagem toda em silencio.

Assim que chegamos à minha casa, eu me virei para me despedir de Edward, e o encontrei um pouco mais perto do que eu esperava, e não consegui me mexer, para me afastar, Edward também não se afastou, ficamos nos olhando nos olhos, e inconscientemente começamos a nos aproximar, os seus olhos caíram para a minha boca, os meus fizeram o mesmo e olharam para a boca dele, continuamos nos aproximando até que Edward falou:

-Bella, eu... eu...eu...te...-OMG ele vai falar que me ama.-eu tenho que ir.

As palavras dele foram como uma facada, eu me afastei rapidamente, provavelmente ficando mais vermelha que um tomate.

-Oh sim. Até amanhã, e obrigado pela carona. -Falei saindo do carro, tudo o que eu mais queria era chegar o mais rápido possível no meu quarto.

-Até amanhã. -Ele respondeu, antes de arrancar com o carro.

Entrei em casa correndo e aparatei para o meu quarto, me jogando na cama.

Como eu pensei que Edward poderia amar a mim, ele é absolutamente perfeito e eu sou uma aberração.

Não sei como mais consegui dormir sem derramar lagrimas.

**N/A: Desculpem-me por não ter o postado o cap. na sexta, mas eu não consegui terminar, por causa do colégio, e tbm porque tava com um puto bloqueio, mas ai está, e ficou uma merda eu admito, mas não me matem. Eu gostaria de avisar que a partir dessa semana vou começar a postar no domingo, para evitar que isso aconteça de novo. Em relação às reviews eu fiquei muito chateada, por ter recebido apenas uma reviews nos capítulos novos, e respondendo o a ****Naty Crepsculina****, eu não tenho um perfil no Nyah!, mas espero em breve mudar isso, quando eu fizer o perfil eu aviso aqui, e agradecer a Potterhead, por ter me avisado que eu escrevi o feitiço do cap. 7 errado, me desculpem pelo erro, acontece que eu não sou fã de HP, e acabei me confundindo, e agradecer a ****heycullens**** pela única review dos capítulos que eu postei semana passada. Até semana que vem, e que esse cap. tenha mais reviews que o anterior, senão eu desamino a escrever. Beijinhos.**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

POV Bella

Acordei um pouco mais animada, e disposta a esquecer o que aconteceu ontem.

Coloquei uma roupa confortável, e desci para o café da manhã.

-Bom dia. -Falei quando cheguei à cozinha.

-Vejo que está mais animada. -Falou Sue.

-Sim, estou.

-Bella, os Black vão vir almoçar aqui conosco. -Falou Charlie.

-Ok.

Sentei-me a mesa, e comi um pouco de cereal.

-Tem muito tempo que eu não caço, acho que vou ir hoje.

-Mas e o almoço com os Black?-Perguntou Sue.

-Eu volto antes. -Falei.

-Ok, então querida. -Respondeu Sue.

-Boa caçada. -Falou Charlie

-Obrigado, eu não vou demorar. -Falei já saindo pela janela da cozinha e indo em direção à floresta.

Decidi ir um pouco mais longe dessa vez, no caminho abati dois cervos, mas estava procurando por presas maiores.

Estava terminando de matar um puma, quando senti um cheiro de vampiro.

Soltei rapidamente a minha presa, e fiquei em posição de ataque, esperando que o vampiro aparecesse, mas veio apenas outra lufada de ar, e eu reconheci o cheiro, era Edward.

Sai da posição de ataque, e me comecei a correr em direção a casa, não queria que Edward me visse. No caminho de volta abati outro puma.

Mas que droga, porque Edward tinha que resolver caçar no mesmo dia que eu, e pior no mesmo lugar.

Cheguei rapidamente em casa, e vi o Jake e Billy já estavam lá.

-Me desculpem o atraso, acabei indo muito longe. -Falei assim que entrei.

-Sem problemas. -Respondeu Billy sorrindo.

-Vou tomar um banho e já desço. -Falei já subindo as escadas.

Demorei um pouco mais que o necessário no banho, tentando tirar Edward da minha cabeça, mas como não deu muito certo, decidi descer.

Chegando lá embaixo, vi Sue, Charlie e Billy conversando animadamente, e Jake estava sozinho, e assim que me viu sorriu, e veio em minha direção.

-Oi. -Falou.

-Ei Jake. -Respondi tentando parecer animada.

-Você não me parece muito feliz.

Suspirei.

-Não muito.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Sim, mas não aqui. -Falei e o puxei para a cozinha.

-Abaffiato. -Sussurrei.

-O que é isso?

Eu ri levemente.

-É um feitiço para impedir de escutarem a nossa conversa.

-Ata. Então o que aconteceu para você está tão desanimada?

Expliquei para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem...

-... E então quando eu me virei para dar tchau, acabei encontrando Edward um pouco mais perto do que esperava, achei que ele fosse me beijar, ou algo assim, ai ele começou a falar "Bella eu... te... te", pensei que ele fosse falar um eu te amo, mas ele completou com "eu tenho que ir", sai correndo do carro, e fui para o meu quarto.

-Esse Edward é mesmo um idiota.

-Não, eu que sou, por pensar que ele poderia me amar.

-Bella, eu te conheço tem pouco tempo, mas já sei que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não tem porque ele não te amar.

-Eu não sei Jake, ele nunca demonstrou querer nada além de amizade comigo, eu acho que o jeito é eu tentar esquecer ele.

-Você não pode desistir agora, porque não fala para ele o que sente?

-Tenho medo dele não querer mais olhar na minha cara, não posso arriscar perder a amizade dele.

-Nunca vai saber se não tentar.

Sorri vendo que não conseguiria faze-lo mudar de ideia. Quem diria que um dia eu veria um lobisomem, defender um vampiro.

-Tá, vamos esquecer esse assunto, depois eu penso no que vou fazer, podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto.

-Ok. -Jake respondeu com um sorriso.

Estava tão presa aos meus problemas que nem percebi o quanto Jake estava feliz.

-Tem alguém muito alegre aqui. Anda, me conta o que aconteceu?-Falei já me sentindo mais animada.

-Você conhece as lendas quileute?

-Algumas por quê?

-Tem uma que fala do imprinting, você conhece essa?

-Acho que sim, vê se eu estou certa, imprinting, para os lobos seria tipo o amor à primeira vista, não é?

-Isso, só que é um pouco mais forte, é como se o mundo começasse a virar em torno do objeto de impressão.

-É realmente muito bonita, mas o que isso tem a ver com a sua felicidade?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você teve um imprinting?-Perguntei em um quase grito.

-Sim.

-Com quem? Eu conheço? Ela é bonita?-Falei disparada.

-Calma, calma. Foi com a Leah, você não a conhece, e sim ela é linda.

-Own que fofo. Jacob está apaixonado.

-Para com isso Bella. -Falou com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

-Tá parei. Mas como vocês se conheceram? Como aconteceu o imprinting?

-Eu já a conhecia desde criança, mas ela estava viajando ajudando outra tribo, ai quando ela voltou e eu vi ela, eu tive o imprinting com ela.

-Espera, você falou que ela estava ajudando outra tribo, o que ela estava fazendo?

-Bom Leah também se transforma em lobo, e ela se transformou antes de mim, como a outra tribo estava precisando de ajuda, ela se ofereceu para ir.

-Não sabia que mulheres também se transformam em lobo.

-Não se transformam, apenas Leah, por algum motivo, herdou os genes de lobo do pai.

-Ata. Mas você falou que ela se transformou primeiro, porque ela não teve imprinting com você antes?

-Acho que foi porque a gente não chegou a se ver depois que ela se transformou pela primeira vez, só agora que ela voltou.

-E ela já sabe?

-Sim, ela também teve imprinting comigo, foi tipo um imprinting duplo.

-Você está muito feliz com isso, não é?-Perguntei sorrindo.

-Extremamente, ela é demais, é como se fosse feita especialmente para mim. -Falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Isso é ótimo, estou muito feliz por você. -Falei sinceramente.

-Obrigado Bella.

Continuamos a conversar sobre o imprinting de Jacob e Leah, ele me prometeu me apresentar a ela, em breve. Depois Sue veio fazer o almoço, e nos expulsou da cozinha, continuamos a conversar na sala, mas o assunto já tinha mudado agora Jake me falava dos carros que consertava.

Ficamos a tarde toda conversando, Jacob conseguiu me distrair, e no fim do dia não estava mais me sentindo triste, e fui dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

**N/A: Essa cap. ficou bem curtinho, não tinha muito o que falar nele, mas espero que tenham gostado. Hoje estou com tempo e vou responder a reviews separadamente.**

**Pamela: Tá ai a continuação, não precisa ficar louca não rsrsrs.**

**heycullens****: Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando, você não sabe o quanto.**

**Ninha Souma****: desculpas aceitas, isso acontece, e a cada review sua tenho mais certeza que você lê mentes, não é possível, você adivinhar tudo o que eu penso. Rsrsrs, e não se preocupe com o tamanho da review eu adoro ler elas.**

**Quem quiser me seguir no twitter o meu é: JustNeedJonasB ,só me avisar que eu sigo de volta, e não se esqueçam de falar que são leitores da fic, podem falar comigo por lá, eu não mordo. E quero os meus reviews nesse cap. também, se não fico de mal, e não posto.**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

POV Edward

Deixei Bella, em casa e segui em direção a minha. Estava me sentindo um idiota por ter amarelado quando ia falar para Bella que a amava.

Soquei o volante com força.

Não consigo acreditar que quase falei sobre os meus sentimentos para Bella, e desisti no meio da frase.

-Eu tenho que ir. Que merda é essa, Edward. -Falei com raiva.

Cheguei em casa rapidamente. Desci do carro e encontrei com uma Alice extremamente feliz.

-E aí como foi? O que ela falou? Ela disse que também te ama?

-Não Alice. -Respondi seco.

-O que? Ela não te ama?-Perguntou confusa-_Tinha tanta certeza que sim_-Completou mais para si mesma.

-Não sei Alice, eu não consegui falar.

-Mas eu não vi isso, só você falando que a amava.

-Mas eu não falei.

-Você é um burro mesmo hein Edward.

-Não enche Alice. -Falei correndo para o meu quarto e trancando a porta.

Passei a noite toda pensando em Bella, queria ir a casa dela, e ficar vendo a dormir, como sempre fazia, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer isso sem acorda-la, para dizer tudo o que eu sinto por ela.

Assim que o dia amanheceu eu sai para caçar. Fui para o lugar de costume, não me afastando muito, mas o suficiente para pegar presas maiores.

Terminei de drenar, um leão da montanha, sentei em uma pedra e fiquei olhando o horizonte, imaginando como poderia ter sido se eu tivesse tido coragem e falado para Bella que eu a amo.

Já estava nessa posição há horas, quando senti um cheiro conhecido, o cheiro de Bella, me levantei rapidamente, e tentei procurar de onde estava vindo o cheiro, mas não o achei.

_Droga Edward, agora além de sonhar acordado, você está tendo alucinações. _Falei comigo mesmo, e isso nunca é um bom sinal.

Resolvi voltar para casa, antes que tivesse mais alguma alucinação.

Cheguei em casa, troquei de roupa e sai novamente, precisava ver Bella.

Fui rapidamente para a sua casa, e me acomodei em uma arvore que me dava visão completa da sua casa.

Senti um cheiro de cachorro molhado vindo de dentro da casa de Bella.

Lobisomem.

O carro estacionado na frente da sua casa deveria ser dele.

Prestei mais atenção no que estava acontecendo dentro da casa, e vi que quem estava era Billy Black e seu filho Jacob.

Ainda não tinha visto Bella, esperava que ela descesse logo, eu precisava vê-la.

Como se tivesse escutado meus pensamentos, minha Bella apareceu na escada.

Assim que Bella terminou de descer as escadas, Jacob foi falar com ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Senti o ciúmes me corroendo.

Me aproximei para poder ouvir a conversa deles.

-Oi. –Ele falou

-Ei Jake. –Ela respondeu

-Você não me parece muito feliz.

-Não muito.

-Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Sim, mas não aqui. –Ela falou e o puxou para a cozinha

-Abaffiato. –Sussurrou minha Bella.

Depois disso não consegui mais escutar o que eles falavam. Estranho.

O cachorro falou alguma coisa que fez Bella rir. Depois ela começou um monólogo, e Jacob a escutava atentamente.

Ela não parecia muito animada, para falar a verdade ela parecia bem triste.

O que será que aconteceu para que ela ficasse assim?

Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a minha quase declaração de ontem? Poderia ela ter esperado por um "eu te amo"?

Balancei a cabeça, para tirar essas ideias de lá, isso é impossível, Bella nunca demonstrou que queria alguma coisa além da minha amizade.

Deixei minhas divagações de lado, e voltei a prestar atenção neles.

Agora Jacob falava, e Bella sorria, parecendo muito mais animada.

O que aconteceu para que Bella se animasse desse jeito rapidamente?

Voltei minha atenção para Black, e ele ainda falava, e estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto e com uma expressão apaixonada.

BLACK ESTÁ SE DECLARANDO PARA A MINHA BELLA?

Não isso não é possível. A minha vontade era de entrar naquela casa, matar o cachorro e tirar Bella de lá.

Bella parecia mais feliz, a cada palavra que saia da boca daquele cachorro. E eu ficava mais doido de ciúmes a cada minuto.

Logo a sua tia, chegou à cozinha e eu voltei a escutar o que estavam falando lá, consegui ouvir, ela expulsando eles da cozinha para ela poder fazer o almoço.

Eles saíram e foram para salas, ainda sorridentes e continuaram a conversar, eu agora conseguia escutar, mas o assunto era uns carro que Black consertava.

Achei melhor ir para casa antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Já deitado na minha cama, estava pensando na minha manhã, e no que vi da conversa de Bella com o Black, e a constatação da verdade, veio como um raio.

Bella amava Black, por isso estava tão feliz, conversando com ele, que com certeza também ama ela. Ela devia estar triste mais cedo, por ter percebido que eu me apaixonei por ela, e ela não corresponde.

Sim isso explica tudo.

Agora Bella, provavelmente não vai querer mais falar comigo. Eu não posso permitir isso preciso de Bella perto de mim, mesmo que seja apenas como amigos.

**N/A: Antes de tudo gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada, mas eu tava passando mal, sem internet, fazendo prova, e mais alguns problemas em família, e não consegui escrever o cap., não vou postar dois cap. como de costume quando eu não consigo postar, porque para melhorar, estou com um serio bloqueio criativo, e também peço desculpas pelo cap. horrível, mas prometo que vou melhorar. Obrigada pelas reviews, e até semana que vem. Deixem reviews nesse cap. mesmo que seja falando que tá horrível.**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

POV Bella

Segunda-feira chegou, e com ela mais um dia entediante de aula, a única coisa que me animava era que poderia ver Edward.

Acordei um pouco mais tarde do que o costume, e acabei me atrasando para a aula. Não consegui falar com Edward antes do primeiro tempo.

[...]

Estava indo para a aula de biologia, e finalmente conseguiria falar com Edward, não o vi o dia todo.

-Oi. -Falei quando me sentei ao seu lado.

-Oi, não te vi na entrada, pensei que não viesse. -Respondeu

-Dormi mais que a cama. -Falei e ele riu.

-Isso ri da desgraça alheia.

-Parei. -Ele falou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e tentando sem sucesso ficar serio.

Revirei os olhos.

Senhor Banner entrou na sala, chamando a atenção da turma, e tornando impossível conversar.

-Tem planos para o feriado?-Perguntou Edward, quando ele foi me buscar depois da ultima aula.

_(_N/A_:Eu inventei esse feriado, apenas para não ter aula.)_

-Sim, ficar em casa, não fazendo absolutamente nada, por quê?

-Porque tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar.

-Que lugar?

-Um lugar aonde eu vou quando quero ficar sozinho.

-Onde é?

-Você vai descobrir amanhã.

-E se eu falar que eu não vou?

-Vai ficar na curiosidade.

-Aff.

-Então você vai?

-Vou.

Ele sorriu.

-Ok, então amanhã eu passo na sua casa para te buscar.

-Ok, mas me da apenas uma dica de onde é, como é, sei lá.

-Não, nada de dica.

-Chato.

Chegamos à minha caminhonete.

-Tchau, até amanhã. -Falei entrando no carro.

-Tchau.

Liguei a caminhonete, dei um tchauzinho com a mão para ele, que retribuiu.

Cheguei em casa, fiquei conversando com Sue, contei para ela dos meus planos para amanhã, ela me zoou um pouco. O resto do dia passou voando. Quando me dei conta, já estava à noite.

Resolvi ir dormir, para não me atrasar amanhã também.

[...]

No dia seguinte consegui acordar na hora certa. Fiz minha higiene pessoal, troquei de roupa e desci para tomar café.

-Bom dia. -Falei para Sue e Charlie, dando um beijo na cabeça de cada um.

-Bom dia. Vejo que tem alguém feliz hoje.

-Sim, hoje não tem aula.

Essa era parte do motivo deu estar feliz.

-Acho que não é só por isso, por um acaso tem a ver com um vampiro ruivo de sobrenome Cullen.

Revirei os olhos, Sue me conhecia bem demais.

Edward era o outro motivo para eu estar feliz, afinal vou passar o dia com ele.

-Nada a ver. -Falei

Ela me olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Tá um pouco. -Admiti me dando por vencida.

-Se esse vampiro te magoar ele vai ter que se ver comigo.-Falou Charlie se manifestando pela primeira vez.

-Relaxa Charlie, somos apenas amigos.

-Sei. -Falou desconfiado.

-Tenho que terminar de me arrumar. –Falei quando terminei de comer, me levantando da mesa e colocando as coisas na pia para lavar.

-Pode deixar que eu lavo. -Falou Sue, antes deu ligar a torneira.

-Obrigada. -Falei e subi para o meu quarto, para terminar de me arrumar.

Assim que terminei, desci novamente para esperar na sala, mas quando cheguei ao fim da escada, escutei a campainha tocando. Abri a porta, e era Edward, ele sorriu quando me viu, e não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

-Vamos?-Perguntou.

-Vamos. -Respondi. –SUE, CHARLIE, JÁ ESTAMOS INDO. -Gritei para eles que ainda estavam na cozinha.

Entramos no volvo, e ele começou a dirigir.

-Para onde estamos indo?-Falei quebrando silencio.

-Não vou te falar, deixa de ser curiosa. -Respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Sou curiosa mesmo, agora vai me fala pelo menos aonde é.

-Não Bella.

Entramos em uma floresta, e íamos adentrando cada vez mais.

-Se você está me trazendo aqui para me matar, e depois esconder o corpo, saiba que eu vou voltar só para puxar o seu pé.

-Larga de ser boba Bella.

Ele estacionou o carro, e antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, ele estava abrindo a porta para mim.

-Obrigada. -Falei assim que sai do carro.

-Disponha. -Respondeu.

-Era aqui que você queria me trazer?-Perguntei

-Não, é aqui perto. -Falou apontando a floresta.

-Vamos fazer trilha?

-Não exatamente.

-Como assim "não exatamente"?

-Tem uma trilha, mas não vamos usar ela.

-É muito longe?-Fiz outra pergunta.

-Mais ou menos, e para de fazer perguntas.

-Ok, parei. Vamos?

-Você fez outra pergunta.

-Vai à merda Edward, e vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

-Ok, estressadinha, vamos.

Começamos a entrar floresta adentro.

[...]

Depois de um tempo de caminhada, e alguns tropeções, finalmente chegamos.

-Uau é lindo. Como você achou esse lugar?

-Gosto de fazer trilha, achei por acaso, meus irmãos também sabem daqui mas nunca veem para cá.

-Nossa! Nunca imaginei que teria um lugar assim aqui em Forks.

-Nem eu, também fiquei bem surpreso quando encontrei esse lugar.

Sentamos encostados em uma das arvores centenárias que tinham ao redor da clareira.

-Obrigada. -Falei quebrando o silencio que tinha se instalado entre nós.

-Por quê?

-Por ter me trazido aqui, por ter compartilhado esse lugar comigo.

-Imagina, eu gostei de ter te mostrado a clareira.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto, e percebi que ele também me olhava, nossos olhares se cruzaram, e ele sustentou, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Edward começou a se aproximar de mim, eu fiquei completamente parada, sem conseguir ter alguma reação, ele estava muito perto, e continuava a me olhar nos olhos, se eu falasse qualquer coisa, meus lábios, encostariam-se aos dele, pensei que ele fosse se afastar como nas outras vezes, mas não, ele pressionou os seus lábios frios nos meus, separei os lábios, dando passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e assim ele o fez, mas não intensificou o beijo, o mantendo calmo, estávamos em uma bolha só nossa, o mundo externo, passou a ser insignificante, na verdade não estávamos prestando atenção a nada além do beijo. Depois de um tempo, ele se separou de mim com um selinho.

Ficamos em silencio, olhando para a floresta, eu estava sem coragem de olhar para Edward, e ver em seus olhos que ele se arrependeu de ter me beijado, beijo o qual significou muito para mim. Sabia que esse seria o nosso primeiro e ultimo beijo, mas já estava feliz que tivemos pelo menos esse, mas tinha medo de que Edward resolvesse se afastar de mim, por causa dele, por ter percebido que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, e não querer me iludir.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que já começava a escurecer.

-Está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos, antes que Charlie pire. -Falei.

-Sim, claro.

Ele me ajudou a levantar, e seguimos em direção à floresta, para voltar ao carro.

Se a ida foi rápida e divertida, e volta foi lenta e maçante, não falávamos mais do que o necessário, parecia que toda a cumplicidade que tinha se formado nos últimos dias, tinha sumido em poucos minutos.

A viagem de carro de volta a minha casa, foi ainda mais silenciosa, Edward olhava para a estrada com uma concentração exagerada, e eu olhava a rua pela janela, mas as vezes virava a cabeça para ver Edward.

Chegamos à minha casa.

-Obrigada. -Falei saindo do carro.

-De nada.

-Até amanhã.

-Até.

Corri até a porta de casa, para sair dos chuviscos que tinham começado a cair assim que entramos no carro.

Subi direto, sem falar com Sue ou Charlie, e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Olhei-me no espelho, toquei os meus lábios, suspirei.

Tomei o meu banho e fui para o quarto, me deitar, imaginando se o beijo tinha significado a mesma coisa para Edward.

**N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de pedir, que não me matem por de novo não ter postado, mas a verdade é que eu não estava com a mínima paciência para escrever, ainda mais um capitulo como esse. Eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews (amei as reviews), o cap. passado foi o com mais reviews \ é isso, e não se esqueçam das reviews desse cap. quero mais que no cap. anterior. Se quiserem me seguir no twitter é impl0bnrg (mudei o user). Beijos e até semana que vem, juro que vou tentar não furar com vocês de novo, mas não prometo, porque vão começar as minhas provas.**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

POV Edward

Segunda-feira, só não é mais entediante porque vou ver a minha Bella, se bem que não tenho certeza se ela iria querer falar comigo, depois da minha quase declaração para ela.

Cheguei ao colégio, no horário de costume e fiquei esperando Bella, como sempre, mas ela não apareceu. Será que Bella não veio a aula hoje?

Droga! Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, ou ela simplesmente não quer me ver.

As aulas se arrastaram e eu não encontrei com Bella em nenhuma delas, e nem nas mentes de seus amigos humanos. Ela realmente deve ter faltado hoje.

Fui para a aula de biologia, estava esperando o professor chegar e ignorando os pensamentos dos meus colegas de classe.

Alguém abriu a porta, e o cheiro doce de Bella, chegou até mim, não pude evitar de sorrir, mas ela não viu.

-Oi. –Ela falou quando se sentou ao meu lado.

-Oi, não te vi na entrada, pensei que não viesse. -Respondi

-Dormi mais que a cama. –Ela falou e eu não pude evitar de rir.

-Isso ri da desgraça alheia.

-Parei. –Falei levantando as mãos como se me rendesse, e tentando sem muito sucesso ficar serio.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Senhor Banner, chamou a atenção da turma, impedindo de continuarmos a conversa.

Não prestei atenção no que ele falava.

Estava feliz, que Bella continuava a falar comigo normalmente. A ideia dela se afastar de mim era dolorosa.

Talvez ela não tenha percebido os meus sentimentos por ela.

Diferente das outras aulas, Biologia passou voando, parece que sempre que estou com Bella o tempo passa mais rápido, e nunca ficamos muito tempo juntos.

O professor lembrou a todos que amanhã é feirado ou seja não tem aula, eu teria ficado feliz, em outras circunstancias, mas isso significa mais um dia sem ver Bella.

[...]

Estava indo buscar Bella na educação física, e estava pensando em uma ideia que Alice me deu durante o almoço.

-Tem planos para o feriado?-Perguntei assim que ela saiu da quadra.

-Sim, ficar em casa, não fazendo absolutamente nada, por quê?-Respondeu.

-Porque tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar.

-Que lugar?

-Um lugar aonde eu vou quando quero ficar sozinho.

-Onde é?

-Você vai descobrir amanhã. -Falei fazendo suspense sabia que sua curiosidade seria maior.

-E se eu falar que eu não vou?

-Vai ficar na curiosidade.

-Aff.

-Então você vai?

-Vou.

Eu sorri animado, com a ideia de passar um tempo sozinho com Bella, quem sabe assim eu não consigo me declarar.

-Ok, então amanhã eu passo na sua casa para te buscar.

-Ok, mas me da apenas uma dica de onde é, como é, sei lá.

-Não, nada de dica.

-Chato.

Chegamos à sua caminhonete.

-Tchau, até amanhã. –Falou entrando no carro.

-Tchau. -Respondi.

Ela me deu um tchauzinho com a mão antes de sair com a caminhonete e eu retribui.

Chegando em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, e fiquei imaginando Bella na clareira, mas não apenas como minha amiga, mas sim como minha companheira.

Passei a noite preso em minhas divagações relacionadas a um possível futuro com Bella ao meu lado.

[...]

No dia seguinte, me arrumei rapidamente e fiquei esperando que desse o horário de ir buscar Bella.

[...]

Droga de hora que não passa, porque não chega logo a hora de ver a minha Bella.

-Se acalma Edward. -Falou Jasper incomodado com minha inquietação.

-Desse jeito vai acabar furando o chão. -Falou Emmett.

Nem tinha percebido que tinha começado a andar de um lado para o outro, na velocidade vampírica.

Depois de mais um tempo de espera, Alice falou:

-Pronto tá na hora de você ir buscar Bella.

-Obrigado Alice. -Falei já indo correndo para carro.

Cheguei à casa de Bella rapidamente, dava para mim escutar os pensamentos dos seus tios. Charlie pensava em como me torturar caso eu magoasse Bella, e Sue estava concentrada na sua receita.

Toquei a campainha, rezando para que fosse Bella que atendesse, ou pelo menos Sue.

Para a minha sorte foi Bella, ela estava linda como sempre. Não pude evitar de sorrir, e Bella ficou ainda mais linda quando sorriu de volta.

-Vamos?-Perguntei.

-Vamos. -Respondeu. –SUE, CHARLIE, JÁ ESTAMOS INDO. –Gritou para os tios que estavam na cozinha.

Entramos no volvo, e comecei a dirigir.

-Para onde estamos indo?-Falou.

-Não vou te falar, deixa de ser curiosa. -Respondi revirando os olhos.

-Sou curiosa mesmo, agora vai me fala pelo menos aonde é.

-Não Bella.

Entramos na floresta onde era a clareira.

-Se você está me trazendo aqui para me matar, e depois esconder o corpo, saiba que eu vou voltar só para puxar o seu pé.

-Larga de ser boba Bella. -Falei um pouco incomodado com o assunto, nunca mataria Bella

Estacionei o carro, e fui rapidamente para o lado do passageiro abrir a porta para ela.

-Obrigada. –Falou.

-Disponha. –Respondi.

-Era aqui que você queria me trazer?-Perguntou curiosa.

-Não, é aqui perto. -Falei apontando a floresta.

-Vamos fazer trilha?

-Não exatamente.

-Como assim "não exatamente"?

-Tem uma trilha, mas não vamos usar ela.

-É muito longe?

-Mais ou menos, e para de fazer perguntas.

-Ok, parei. Vamos?

-Você fez outra pergunta. -Falei sem conseguir me conter.

-Vai à merda Edward, e vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa.

-Ok, estressadinha, vamos.

Fomos floresta à dentro.

[...]

Caminhamos um tempo, e finalmente chegamos à clareira.

-Uau é lindo. Como você achou esse lugar?-Perguntou olhando maravilhada em volta.

-Gosto de fazer trilha, achei por acaso, meus irmãos também sabem daqui, mas nunca veem para cá. -Não era de toda mentira, eu encontrei esse lugar enquanto caçava.

-Nossa! Nunca imaginei que teria um lugar assim aqui em Forks.

-Nem eu, também fiquei bem surpreso quando encontrei esse lugar.

Encostamo-nos em uma das arvores que tinha em volta da clareira.

-Obrigada. -Falou quebrando o silencio que tinha se instalado entre nós.

-Por quê?-Perguntei sem entender.

-Por ter me trazido aqui, por ter compartilhado esse lugar comigo.

-Imagina, eu gostei de ter te mostrado a clareira.

Olhei para ela, e pouco tempo depois Bella também me olhou, sustentei o seu olhar, e sem conseguir me segurar, me aproximei dela, dessa vez não iria voltar atrás, a menos que Bella não quisesse. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, qualquer mínimo movimento seria o suficiente para que nossos lábios se encostassem. Pressionei meus lábios contra os dela, que me deu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e assim foi feito, mas não o intensifiquei ,mantendo-o calmo, estávamos presos em uma bolha, o mundo poderia acabar e não perceberíamos, nossa concentração estava completamente voltada ao beijo. Depois de alguns minutos, separei nossos lábios com um selinho.

Ficamos olhando para a floresta, sem nos olharmos.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era nesse beijo, eu já havia repetido ele inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça, e tudo o que eu mais queria nesse momento era beija-la novamente.

-Está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos, antes que Charlie pire. –Falou.

-Sim, claro.

A ajudei a levantar e seguimos para o carro.

À volta, foi completamente maçante, não falávamos nada mais que o necessário, era como se tivéssemos nos tornado completos estranhos.

A viagem de carro foi ainda mais silenciosa ninguém falava nada, eu coloquei toda a minha concentração na estrada, para evitar cair na tentação de beija-la novamente, e Bella ficou olhando pela janela, como se a paisagem que passava fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Obrigada. –Falou quando chegamos a sua casa.

-De nada.

-Até amanhã.

-Até.

Segui rapidamente para a minha casa.

Encontrei com uma Alice, extremamente animada, na porta, mas não dei atenção a ela e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Fiquei pensando no beijo e no porque de Bella ter agido assim.

Cheguei à conclusão obvia, ela deve ter ficado chateada comigo por ter a beijado, sendo que ela gosta do Black.

Mas não deixaria que ela escapasse de mim assim tão facilmente, vou lutar por ela, e vou ganhar.

**N/A: Hey babies, espero que tenham gostado do cap. e que deixem muitas reviews nele. Obrigada pelas reviews do cap. anterior. E eu tava reparando uma coisa, os cap. que eu falo que não gostei tem mais reviews do que os que eu gostei, isso é injustiça, para vocês mandarem os meus reviews tenho que falar que não gostei do cap?Espero que nesse cap. tenha mais reviews,que são tão rapidinhas e aumentam o meu ego,e deixam a fic ço a ****Ninha Souma**** e a ****heycullens**** que deixam reviews em todos dos cap. É só isso e até semana que vem.**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

POV Bella

A semana após o episodio do beijo na clareira, passou relativamente normal, Edward e eu ainda nos falávamos, mas não era a mesma coisa, ele estava diferente.

O nosso passeio na clareira aconteceu na terça-feira, e hoje já era sábado. Iriamos passar o dia em La Push, o que seria bom, eu queria mesmo falar com o Jake, apesar de ser bem mais novo do que eu (lembrando que eu tenho 105 anos), e que eu o conheço a poucas semanas, ele já tinha se tornado um ótimo amigo e confidente.

Estava animada para ir para First Beach, porque finalmente conheceria Leah, a loba que Jacob sofreu imprinting.

Sue e Charlie já estavam prontos, só estavam me esperando.

-Vamos?-Perguntei quando terminei de descer as escadas.

-Vamos, pensei que não ficaria pronta hoje. -Falou Charlie.

-Haha engraçadinho. –Falei, mostrando a língua.

-Às vezes não parece ter a idade que tem. -Falou Sue.

-Vou considerar isso um elogio. –Respondi.

Entramos no carro, e seguimos para La Push.

Assim que sai do carro, senti um par de braços quentes me envolvendo e me tirando do chão.

-Oi para você também Jake. -Falei assim que ele me colocou no chão.

-Oi Bells. -Respondeu.

Revirei os olhos com o apelido.

-Cadê a Leah? Você falou que ia me apresentar a ela hoje.

-Ela teve que sair com a mãe, mas já está vindo, e acho que o irmão dela, vai vir também.

-Você não tinha me falado que ela tem um irmão. Ele também é lobo?

-Esqueci de falar, e sim ele também é lobisomem.

-Legal.

-Tem alguma coisa que você quer me falar Bells?-Perguntou, percebendo que eu estava um pouco nervosa.

-Sim, mas não aqui.

-Vamos dar uma volta na praia enquanto eles não chegam.

-Vamos.

-Então me fala o que aconteceu?-Perguntou quando já estávamos longe da sua casa.

-Err.. err.. terça Edward me beijou. -Falei despejando tudo de uma vez só.

-Isso é ótimo Bells.

-Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

-Por quê?

-Porque deste então ele está diferente.

-Como assim diferente?

-Não sei explicar, mas é como se tivéssemos nos afastados.

-Talvez ele só não saiba como agir.

-Ou talvez ele se arrependeu.

-Se fosse isso ele teria simplesmente parado de falar com você.

-Pode ser que você tenha razão, mas não sei.

-Bella só se ele for muito cego, para não ter percebido o quão envolvida você está.

-Talvez por isso ele esteja se afastando de mim.

-Ou talvez porque também goste de você, mas não saiba como agir. Vocês falaram alguma coisa do beijo?

-Não, nem tocamos nesse assunto.

-Talvez seja isso Bells, talvez ele pense que você não goste dele desse jeito.

-Mas você mesmo disse que não tem como não perceber.

-Sim, mas pode acontecer dele não perceber. -Falou entrando em contradição, revirei os olhos.

-Eu acho que você deveria contar para ele o que sente quem sabe ele não corresponde.-Completou.

-Não sei Jake.

-Não custa tentar. Agora vamos esquecer esse assunto e voltar, porque Leah e Seth já devem ter chegado.

[...]

O resto do dia passou voando, Leah e seu irmão são uns amores, super legais, e dá para ver o quando Leah e Jake se completam e se gostam.

Seth é muito engraçado, sempre fazendo uma piadinha.

E assim como Jacob, eles não se importaram com a minha condição de meia vampira, e Seth ficou fazendo piadas sobre vampiros.

Agora eu estava deitada na minha cama, sozinha em casa já que Sue e Charlie saíram para namorar um pouco, e estava pensando no que Jake tinha me falado de contar para Edward tudo, não apenas o que eu sinto por ele, mas também o que eu sou, mas tenho medo da reação dele, eu sei que posso confiar nele em relação ao meu segredo, mas tenho medo dele parar de falar comigo por eu estar apaixonada por ele.

Ainda estava presa em meus devaneios quando escuto um barulho do lado de fora da casa, e um cheiro doce.

VAMPIRO, meus sentidos gritaram para mim, e sem parar para pensar, eu peguei a minha varinha e sai para ver quem era e o que queria.

Pulei a janela, e segui em direção à floresta, coloquei um escudo em minha volta, para disfarçar o meu cheiro, e fui atrás do nosso visitante.

Fiquei parada, não fazendo nenhum barulho, esperando para ver o que o vampiro iria fazer, ainda não conseguia vê-lo.

Ele se moveu em direção a casa, e sem pensar, eu apontei a varinha para onde estava o invasor e conjurei o feitiço:

-Petrificus Totalus.

Consegui ouvir o barulho de quando o vampiro caiu no chão.

-Merda, o que aconteceu?-Ouvi o vampiro praguejar.

E droga eu conheço essa voz.

Fui em direção a onde o vampiro estava.

-Edward. -Falei em um sussurro.

-Bella. -Ele falou assustado.

-Droga, me desculpa, não percebi que era você.

Como eu sou burra como pude não reconhecer o cheiro de Edward.

-Como você fez isso?-Perguntou ainda perplexo.

-Vou te explicar agora fica calmo. -Falei nervosa.

Droga, quando eu pensei em contar para Edward, definitivamente não foi isso que eu imaginei.

-Eu estou calmo, mas tem como me soltar.

-Ooh, é mesmo me desculpe. -Falei e murmurei o contra feitiço.

-Obrigado. -Falou se levantando.

Dei um sorriso sem graça.

-Acho que tenho muito a te explicar, não é?

-Com certeza, nunca fiquei tão perdido na minha vida.

Ri um pouco.

Apontei para uma arvore, que estava tombada, e dava para servir de banco.

-Vamos nos sentar aqui, eu até te convidaria para entrar, mas aqui fora é mais fácil, para você fugir, quando eu te contar tudo.

-Não vou fugir. -Falou se sentando ao meu lado.

-Veremos.

Respirei fundo antes de começar a contar.

-Antes de tudo, eu devo dizer que sei desde o primeiro dia que te vi o que você é, eu sei que é um vampiro Edward.

-Como você sabe?-Perguntou surpreso.

-Você já vai entender.

Ele não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Lembra quando eu te falei que queria distancia do meu pai, e que ele era um monstro.

-Lembro.

-Pois então, meu pai é Aro Volturi.

-Como assim Aro é seu pai? Vampiros não podem ter filhos.

-Vampiras não podem, mas vampiros podem, desde que com humanas.

-E quem é a sua mãe, o que ela era?

-Minha mãe é Rennee Swan, ela era uma bruxa, provavelmente a mais poderosa, por isso eu posso fazer esses feitiços.

Parei um pouco e depois completei.

-Rennee estava em Florença, com Charlie e Sue, e resolveu sair um pouco sozinha á noite, e Aro estava lá com sua guarda, para resolver um problema com algum clã arruaceiro, ele sentiu o cheiro de minha mãe, e a atacou, e enquanto tomava o seu sangue, ele abusou dela, depois pensando que ela estava morta, deixou-a em um beco escuro, no dia seguinte, meus tios a encontraram, ela estava quase morta, pouco tempo depois descobriu que estava gravida de mim, e morreu quando eu nasci. Desde então Charlie e Sue cuidam de mim. Eu sou uma bruxa vampira, a única no mundo.

-Por que não me contou isso antes?-Perguntou Edward que estava em silencio, desde quando eu comecei a falar.

-Porque eu tendo a não confiar em vampiros, por isso eu não falava com você direito.

-Mas confia em mim agora?

-Sim.

-E há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

-Há 105 anos.

-Você é imortal?

-Sim, um presentinho do _papai_.

-Por que você não confia em vampiros?

-Porque seria muito fácil, para vocês me entregarem para Aro, tenho certeza que ele amaria, me ter na sua guarda.

-Eu nunca te entregaria.

-Agora eu sei disso.

-Sei que estou fazendo muitas perguntas, mas o que você pode fazer?

Eu ri um pouco.

-Não se preocupe com isso, sei que está curioso, não é sempre que se vê uma bruxa vampira afinal eu sou a única. -Ri sem humor. - Voltando a sua pergunta, eu posso fazer tudo o que um vampiro faz, claro com algumas limitações, menos na velocidade, consigo ser tão rápida quanto um vampiro, posso fazer feitiços, poções, etc, e também posso copiar os poderes de outros vampiros.

-Então você pode ler a minha mente. -Falou.

-Sim, mas posso controlar, quando quero ler ou não, diferente de você.

-Isso é muito injusto. -Ele esbravejou.

-O que?

-Você pode ler a minha mente, mas eu não posso ler a sua.

Eu ri.

-Isso é minha culpa, acho que me esqueci de mencionar que posso colocar um escudo físico e mental, em minha volta, e de quem mais eu quiser. E alias quando você tenta ler a minha mente, eu sinto, e dói um pouco, então poderia, por favor, para de tentar. -Falei sentido as familiares dores.

-Desculpe. -Falou parando de tentar.

-Tudo bem.

-Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?-Perguntou.

Pensei, acho que não era uma boa hora para falar para ele sobre os meus sentimentos.

-Não, acho que não, já pode sair correndo se quiser.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Já falei que não vou a lugar nenhum.

Sorri um pouco isso.

-Fico feliz em saber que nossa amizade não vai ser afetada por causa disso. –Falei.

Depois me lembrei de uma coisa.

-Edward o que você estava fazendo aqui?-Falei olhando para ele.

Ele desviou o olhar.

-Eu estava correndo, e nem percebi que estava perto da sua casa, - Falou, mas percebi que era mentira.

-Edward, eu te contei tudo, agora você também poderia ser sincero comigo.

-Eu vim aqui para te ver dormir. -Falou rapidamente.

-Mas o que? Me explica isso direito.

-Eu venho aqui de vez em quando, te ver dormir.

-Por quê?-Perguntei ainda chocada.

-Por que... Por que... Porque sim.

Revirei os olhos.

-Fale serio Edward.

-Droga Bella, eu não queria ter que falar assim.

-Eu também não queria ter que te contar nessas circunstâncias, mas te contei não foi.

-Euteamo, pronto falei. -Ele falou rapidamente, e eu não consegui entender.

-Eu não entendi, fala devagar.

-Eu te amo Bella. -Ele repetiu.

Minha boca se escancarou.

Eu estava em choque, como assim Edward me ama, ele me ama assim como eu amo ele. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia formular uma frase coerente.

-Bella, por favor, fala alguma coisa. -Pediu um Edward nervoso.

-Não sei o que falar. -Consegui falar depois de algum tempo.

-Só me diga que não vai se afastar de mim,eu não aguentaria, eu juro que consigo separar as coisas, e não vou demonstrar...-Ele começou a tagarelar.

-Eu também te amo Edward.

Ele parou de falar.

-Como?-Perguntou.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu também te amo.

-É alguma brincadeira, Bella não precisa falar isso só para me fazer sentir melhor... -Ele voltou a tagarelar.

O calei com um beijo, ele ficou parado, depois começou a me beijar também.

Depois de um tempo, nos separamos.

-Não é brincadeira. -Falei com a testa encostada na dele.

Ele abriu um lindo sorriso, eu sorri de volta.

Voltamos a nos beijar.

-Bella, você aceita namorar comigo?-Perguntou depois que nos separamos.

-Claro. -Respondi sorrindo.

Ficamos ali fora conversando, namorando.

Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz.

**N/A: Finalmente o nosso casal, está junto. Desculpem-me por não ter postado semana passada, mas eu viajei de ultima hora (fui avisada que viajaria no sábado, na quinta feira, e no fim das contas, viajamos sexta à tarde), então não consegui escrever o capitulo, já que eu escrevo no fim de semana que vou postar, mas agora ai está. Por favor, não me matem, culpem os meus pais, pelo atraso do capitulo. Gostaria de agradecer a todas as meninas que deixaram reviews, e gostaria de pedir as leitoras fantasmas que deixem reviews. Até semana que vem, e eu quero os meus reviews, senão vou ficar de mal, e não vou postar run'.**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

POV Edward

**N/A: Leiam a N/A lá de baixo, é importante, especialmente o finalzinho.**

Depois do beijo na clareira, a minha amizade com Bella ficou diferente, eu queria me aproximar novamente dela, falar que eu a amava, mas não sabia como, tudo o que eu pensava quando estava ao seu lado, era em como eu queria beija-la novamente, mas tinha medo de fazê-lo, e perder completamente a sua amizade.

Continuava a ir até a sua casa, para vê-la dormir, mas não entrava, ficava em uma arvore, que tem em frente à janela do seu quarto, e tinha visão de sua cama.

Hoje era mais uma noite em que eu iria vê-la dormir, e estranhamente Alice não me parou como de costume.

Fui para casa de Bella, passei por dentro da floresta, para não correr o risco de ser visto, dentro da casa, eu só conseguia ouvir um coração batendo, e como o carro de Charlie não estava ali, deduzi que Bella estava sozinha em casa, andando distraído, pisei em um galho, que estava caído no chão, fez um barulho baixo, nada que pudesse ser percebido por ouvidos humanos.

Pouco tempo depois, escutei um barulho de passos, mas não conseguia identificar o cheiro, esnobei, pois não escutei mais nada.

Ouvi um sibilar, e fiquei imóvel, caindo no chão, não conseguia mover nenhum musculo, do pescoço para baixo.

-Merda, o que aconteceu?-Praguejei.

-Edward. -Escutei uma voz falando. Era Bella, o que ela faz no meio da floresta a essa hora?

Bella. -Falei

-Droga, me desculpa, não percebi que era você.

Como assim, tinha sido Bella a fazer isso?

-Como você fez isso?-Perguntei notando pela primeira vez que ela estava segurando uma varinha, tipo essas dos bruxos dos filmes do Harry Potter.

-Vou te explicar agora fica calmo. -Falou nervosa.

-Eu estou calmo, mas tem como me soltar.

-Ooh, é mesmo me desculpe. –Falou e sibilou outra coisa, que me fez voltar a ter os movimentos.

Fiquei em pé rapidamente

-Obrigado. –Falei.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Acho que tenho muito a te explicar, não é?

-Com certeza, nunca fiquei tão perdido na minha vida.

Ela riu fraco.

Ela apontou para um arvore, que estava caída.

-Vamos nos sentar aqui, eu até te convidaria para entrar, mas aqui fora é mais fácil, para você fugir, quando eu te contar tudo.

-Não vou fugir. –Falei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Veremos.

Bella respirou fundo e começou a falar:

-Antes de tudo, eu devo dizer que sei desde o primeiro dia que te vi o que você é, eu sei que é um vampiro Edward.

-Como você sabe?-Perguntei surpreso.

-Você já vai entender.

Não respondi, apenas balancei a cabeça, ainda chocado demais para conseguir articular uma frase.

-Lembra quando eu te falei que queria distancia do meu pai, e que ele era um monstro.

-Lembro.

-Pois então, meu pai é Aro Volturi.

-Como assim Aro é seu pai? Vampiros não podem ter filhos.

-Vampiras não podem, mas vampiros podem, desde que com humanas.

-E quem é a sua mãe, o que ela era?

-Minha mãe é Rennee Swan, ela era uma bruxa, provavelmente a mais poderosa, por isso eu posso fazer esses feitiços.

Parou um pouco e completou.

-Rennee estava em Florença, com Charlie e Sue, e resolveu sair um pouco sozinha á noite, e Aro estava lá com sua guarda, para resolver um problema com algum clã arruaceiro, ele sentiu o cheiro de minha mãe, e a atacou, e enquanto tomava o seu sangue, ele abusou dela, depois pensando que ela estava morta, deixou-a em um beco escuro, no dia seguinte, meus tios a encontraram, ela estava quase morta, pouco tempo depois descobriu que estava gravida de mim, e morreu quando eu nasci. Desde então Charlie e Sue cuidam de mim. Eu sou uma bruxa vampira, a única no mundo.

-Por que não me contou isso antes?-Perguntei curioso.

-Porque eu tendo a não confiar em vampiros, por isso eu não falava com você direito.

-Mas confia em mim agora?

-Sim.

-E há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

-Há 105 anos.

-Você é imortal?

-Sim, um presentinho do _papai_.

-Por que você não confia em vampiros?

-Porque seria muito fácil, para vocês me entregarem para Aro, tenho certeza que ele amaria, me ter na sua guarda.

-Eu nunca te entregaria.

-Agora eu sei disso.

-Sei que estou fazendo muitas perguntas, mas o que você pode fazer?

Bella riu um pouco.

-Não se preocupe com isso, sei que está curioso, não é sempre que se vê uma bruxa vampira afinal eu sou a única. –Ela riu sem humor. - Voltando a sua pergunta, eu posso fazer tudo o que um vampiro faz, claro com algumas limitações, menos na velocidade, consigo ser tão rápida quanto um vampiro, posso fazer feitiços, poções, etc, e também posso copiar os poderes de outros vampiros.

-Então você pode ler a minha mente. -Falei.

-Sim, mas posso controlar, quando quero ler ou não, diferente de você.

-Isso é muito injusto. –Falei sem pensar.

-O que?

-Você pode ler a minha mente, mas eu não posso ler a sua.

Ela riu.

-Isso é minha culpa, acho que me esqueci de mencionar que posso colocar um escudo físico e mental, em minha volta, e de quem mais eu quiser. E alias quando você tenta ler a minha mente, eu sinto, e dói um pouco, então poderia, por favor, para de tentar.

-Desculpe. –Falei, parando de tentar ler a sua mente.

-Tudo bem.

-Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?-Perguntou.

-Não, acho que não, já pode sair correndo se quiser.

Revirei os olhos

-Já falei que não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ela sorriu fraco

-Fico feliz em saber que nossa amizade não vai ser afetada por causa disso. –Falou.

-Edward o que você estava fazendo aqui?-Perguntou, olhando para mim.

Desviei o olhar envergonhado, se fosse humano com certeza estaria corado.

-Eu estava correndo, e nem percebi que estava perto da sua casa. –Menti, mas ela não acreditou.

-Edward, eu te contei tudo, agora você também poderia ser sincero comigo.

-Eu vim aqui para te ver dormir. –Falei rapidamente, tinha esperança que ela não entendesse.

-Mas o que? Me explica isso direito.

-Eu venho aqui de vez em quando, te ver dormir.

-Por quê?-Perguntou

-Por que... Por que... Porque sim.

Bella revirou os olhos.

-Fale serio Edward.

-Droga Bella, eu não queria ter que falar assim. -Falei nervoso, sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu também não queria ter que te contar nessas circunstâncias, mas te contei não foi.

-Euteamo, pronto falei. –Falei rápido.

-Eu não entendi, fala devagar.

-Eu te amo Bella. –Repeti.

Bella me olhou, sua expressão era de choque.

-Bella, por favor, fala alguma coisa. –Pedi nervoso.

-Não sei o que falar. –Falou depois de algum tempo.

-Só me diga que não vai se afastar de mim, eu não aguentaria, eu juro que consigo separar as coisas, e não vou demonstrar...

-Eu também te amo Edward.

Parei de falar, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar.

-Como?-Perguntei.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu também te amo.

-É alguma brincadeira, Bella não precisa falar isso só para me fazer sentir melhor... –Voltei a tagarelar.

Ela me beijou, fiquei um tempo sem reação, depois comecei a corresponder o beijo.

Nos separamos depois de um tempo, quando o ar faltava para Bella.

-Não é brincadeira. –Falou com sua testa encostada na minha.

Não consegui conter o sorriso que rasgou o meu rosto, e Bella sorriu de volta.

Beijei-a novamente.

-Bella, você aceita namorar comigo?-Perguntei assim que nos separamos.

-Claro. –Respondeu sorrindo.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali fora, conversando, namorando, Bella continuava a me contar coisas sobre ela, e a cada palavra que sai da sua boca, me via mais fascinado e apaixonado, por minha Bella.

**N/A: Hey babies, mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês, hoje postei mais tarde que o de costume, mas acontece que eu esqueci completamente que hoje era dia de postar, escrevi esse capitulo todo agora, e estou postando, então me desculpem se não ficou muito bom, mas eu gostei do resultado, apesar de ter sido feito as presas.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Pamela: Finalmente mesmo, já tinha passado da hora, rsrsrs. Pode deixar que eu não vou abandonar a fic. Beijos.**

**Ninha Souma****: Realmente nem a Alice pode prever essa, fico feliz que tenha gostado, e fiquei muito feliz em saber que a minha fic foi à escolhida para ser a primeira a ser lida, serio fez o meu dia. Beijos.**

**heycullens****: Fico muitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado, e já tinha passado da hora dele descobrir, rsrsrs, faltou só o coro de aleluia. rsrsrs. Beijos.**

**Muito obrigada às meninas que deixaram reviews, e quero os meus reviews desse capitulo, quero saber o que acharam, e tenho uma perguntinha para vocês. Eu queria de saber o que vocês esperam para a fic, o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse? Quero ter uma ideia do que vocês querem, antes de decidir o que vou fazer com a fic, mais a diante. Leitoras fantasmas, apareçam, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Agora vou calar os meu dedinhos, pois essa já deve ser a maior N/A da historia. Beijinhos e até semana que vem.**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

POV Bella

O fim de semana com Edward foi ótimo, ele tinha conhecido os meus tios, Sue adorou ele, Charlie ficou desconfortável, ele mais do que eu não gosta de vampiros, mas percebeu que Edward é diferente dos outros de sua espécie, pelo menos espero que tenha percebido.

Charlie queria colocar um feitiço em Edward para saber se ele era verdadeiro comigo, mais Sue não deixou, pois segundo ela estava na cara que Edward me amava. Mas depois começou a se render.

Foi ótimo ver Edward se dando bem com os meus tios.

Ele só não gostou muito do fato de termos muito contato com os lobisomens.

Hoje era segunda-feira e obviamente tínhamos aula, foi um sacrifício convencer Edward que ele não precisava me buscar que eu poderia muito bem ir sozinha.

Terminei de me arrumar, e desci animada para ir para a escola, ok para ver Edward.

-Estamos animados hoje, isso tudo e animação para ver Edward. -Falou Sue, eu apenas sorri.

-Até parece que não ficou grudada no vampiro o domingo todo. -Resmungou Charlie.

-Deixe a menina, Charlie, é normal querer ver e ficar perto do namorado. -Ralhou Sue.

-Own meu ciumentinho. -Falei apertando suas bochechas.

-Pare Bella. -Falou afastando as minhas mãos e ficando um pouco vermelho.

Eu ri

-Vou indo. -Falei.

- Boa aula querida. -Falou Sue.

-Obrigada. -Falei dando um beijo na sua bochecha, fiz o mesmo com Charlie.

Entrei na caminhonete e segui em direção a FHS.

Chegando lá estacionei ao lado do volvo de Edward, que estava recostado nele me esperando como sempre.

-Oi. -Falei quando cheguei perto dele.

-Oi, já que não posso te buscar posso ter pelo menos o meu beijo de bom dia?

-Edward, aqui não.

-Porque não?

-É estranho, sem contar que vai todo mundo parar para olhar.

-Pelo menos assim esses moleques veem que você tem namorado e param de pensar em você.

Dei um tapa no seu braço.

-Deixa de ser ciumento.

-Então eu quero o meu beijo.

Suspirei vencida, e ele sorriu.

-Só um selinho.

-Mas... -Ele começou a protestar.

-Outra hora Edward.

-Ok.

Selei nossos lábios, e quando fui nos separar, ele segurou na minha cintura, impedindo de me afastar, e aprofundou o beijo.

-Não era para ser só um selinho?-Perguntei quando nos afastamos.

Ele sorriu.

-Mas eu queria um beijo de verdade.

-Você não vale nada.

-Mas você me ama mesmo assim. -Falou convencido.

-Amo mesmo.

Selei seus lábios rapidamente.

Olhei em volta e parecia que toda a escola, tinha resolvido ficar no estacionamento, e estava vendo eu e Edward.

-Não falei que ia ficar todo mundo olhando. -Resmunguei enquanto íamos em direção à sala em que eu tinha a primeira aula.

Edward colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura, sorriu e falou:

-Agora todos eles sabem que estamos juntos, principalmente a ala masculina, que tem alguns pensamentos que me irritam com você.

-Você me beijou para marcar território?

Ele não respondeu apenas sorriu mais e beijou a minha bochecha.

Edward me deixou na minha sala e foi para sua.

A primeira aula era de Trigonometria que infelizmente eu tinha com Jessica.

Sentei na minha cadeira, e rezei para que Jessica não tivesse vindo à aula hoje.

Mas minhas preces não foram ouvidas, pois pouco tempo depois Jessica entrou na sala, e quando entrou seus olhos foram rapidamente parar em mim, e ela veio correndo se sentar ao meu lado.

-Oi Bella. -Falou quando se sentou.

-Oi.

-Então alguma novidade?-Perguntou.

Ela deve achar que eu sou alguma idiota, não é possível. Porque não pergunta direto o que quer saber?

-Não. -Respondi.

-Como assim não, eu vi você com o Edward Cullen. Então vocês estão namorando, ficando?

Olhei para ela como se ela fosse retardada. O que provavelmente era.

-Namorando. -Respondi simplesmente sem dar detalhes.

-Desde quando?

-Desde sábado, a gente tinha saído e ele pediu.

-Nossa isso é demais, você está namorando Edward Cullen, o cara mais gato da escola.

Revirei os olhos.

Jessica não poderia ser mais superficial.

Para minha sorte, o professor chegou nesse momento exigindo a atenção da turma, o que não deixou Jessica continuar a falar.

[...]

O resto do dia passou tranquilo.

Estava saindo da ultima aula, e Edward estava me esperando do lado de fora como sempre, selamos nossos lábios rapidamente e fomos para o estacionamento.

A noticia que estávamos namorando correu rapidamente, e no fim do dia todos na escola já estavam sabendo, ou seja, eu passei o dia todo recebendo olhares irritados das admiradoras do Edward, que já não gostavam de mim, por estar sempre com ele, mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

-O que acha de ir lá em casa hoje a tarde? Esme está doida para te conhecer. -Falou quando estávamos chegando a onde os carros estavam estacionados.

-Eu vou adorar. -Falei.

Eu realmente estava curiosa para saber onde Edward morava, e para conhecer sua mãe, da qual ele tanto falava.

-Você vai passar na sua casa primeiro?-Perguntou.

-Sim, para mim tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, e avisar meus tios.

-Ok, depois eu vou lá, e a gente vai para minha casa correndo. Tudo bem para você?

-Claro, até mais tarde.

-Até. -Falou e me puxou para um beijo de tirar o folego.

Entrei na caminhonete e fui para casa.

Assim que cheguei em casa, subi para o meu quarto, para tomar um banho. Vesti uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa de manga comprida azul, e calcei um tênis.

Desci e encontrei com Sue na sala.

-Cadê Charlie?-Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Foi trabalhar, parece que aconteceram algumas mortes, e pediram para ele investigar.

-Uhm, será que é algo serio?-Perguntei preocupada, porque poderia ser um vampiro.

-Não sei, só esperando ele voltar para saber.

-Edward me chamou para ir a casa dele hoje.

-Legal, ele vai vir te buscar?

-Sim, ele falou que vai vir aqui para a gente ir correndo.

Assim que terminei de falar, a campainha tocou.

-Deve ser ele. -Falei me levantando para atender.

Abri a porta, e Edward estava lá sorrindo.

-Oi. -Falou.

-Oi, quer entrar?

-Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir agora, antes que Esme venha até aqui nos arrastar.

Eu ri.

-Claro, só vou avisar Sue.

Entramos em casa, e Sue continuava sentada na sala.

-Sue já estamos indo. -Falei.

-Ok querida. Olá Edward.

-Olá Sue.

-Vamos?-Perguntei.

-Vamos. -Edward me respondeu.

Saímos pela cozinha, e fomos em direção à floresta.

Começamos a correr, travando uma corrida, que estava muito equilibrada, Edward é muito rápido, mas eu também sou.

A casa de Edward ficava um pouco longe da minha, era um pouco mais dentro da floresta, mas nos arredores dela era como se fosse uma grande campina.

-Uau. -Falei quando chegamos.

-Gostou?-Perguntou.

-Sim, é linda.

Realmente a casa é linda, grande, as paredes eram beges, e tinham algumas que eram de vidro.

-Esme vai gostar de saber disso, ela que planejou toda a casa.

-Nossa. -Falei ainda deslumbrada com a casa.

Subimos uma escadinha que dava para a porta da frente.

Antes que chegássemos à porta, a mesma já estava sendo aberta, o Dr. Cullen e uma mulher que deduzi que era Esme, já que era a única da família Cullen que eu não conhecia, estavam parados ao lado da porta sorrindo para nós.

-Seja bem vinda Bella.

-Obrigada Dr. Cullen.

-Apenas Carlisle.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada Carlisle.

-Estava ansiosa para conhecê-la Bella. -Falou Esme

Corei.

-Também estava ansiosa Sra. Cullen.

-Me chame de Esme, querida.

-Ok Esme.

-Vocês tem uma belíssima casa. -Falei.

-Muito obrigada querida, o projeto de tudo aqui é meu. -Falou Esme sorrindo.

Assim como todos os outros Cullen, Esme era linda, tinha o rosto redondo, e cabelos castanhos.

-Onde estão os outros?-Perguntou Edward.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, os irmãos de Edward desceram as escadas.

-Que bom que veio Bella. -Falou Alice me abraçando.

-Oi Alice. -Falei também a abraçando.

Apesar de não ter conversado muito com Alice, eu gostava dela, tinha a sensação que seriamos ótimas amigas.

Ela me soltou e foi para perto de Jasper.

-Oi Bella. -Falou Jasper sorrindo, mas sem se aproximar.

-Olá Jasper. -Respondi sorrindo também.

De repente me senti sendo erguida.

-Finalmente o cabeçudo ai resolveu te pedir em namoro e te trazer aqui. -Falou Emmett.

-Solte-a Emmett. -Falou Edward.

Emmett me colocou no chão.

-Oi Emmett.

-Oi Rosalie. -Falei para a vampira loira olhava para Emmett.

-Olá Bella. -Respondeu sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo conversando.

-O que acha de conhecer a casa Bella?-Perguntou Edward.

-Vou adorar.

Ele me puxou para o andar de cima, e a cada porta em que passávamos ele falava o que era, quarto de Jasper e Alice, quarto de Rosalie e Emmett, escritório do Carlisle, quarto de Esme e Carlisle.

-E finalmente o meu quarto. -Ele falou me puxando para dentro do único cômodo ocupado do terceiro andar da casa.

-Nossa. -Falei quando entramos.

O quarto era recheado de CD 's e livros, tinha um aparelho de som, um sofá preto, e uma cama.

-Pra que a cama?-Perguntei.

-Esme gosta de mobiliar a casa como se fosse para humanos mesmo, com tudo que se tem direito.

-Uhm.

Sentei-me no sofá, e Edward se sentou do meu lado.

-Você inventou esse historia de me levar para conhecer a casa, apenas para me tirar de lá, não foi?-Perguntei.

-Sim, queria ficar um pouco sozinho com você.

Ele me beijou.

O beijo começou calmo, mas Edward logo aprofundou me puxando para mais perto, até me colocar no seu colo, continuamos a nos beijar, até que bateram na porta. Separei-me de Edward rapidamente.

-Merda. -Edward praguejou.

Tentei sair do seu colo, mas ele não deixou, me apertando mais.

-Entre Alice. -Falou.

Alice entrou no quarto com Jasper logo atrás dela.

-Alice viu que vai ter uma tempestade hoje, e queríamos saber se vocês vão. -Falou Jasper.

Edward olhou para mim.

-O que você acha?-Perguntou, dava para perceber que ele queria ir jogar com os irmãos.

-Vou adorar. -Falei sorrindo.

-Então nós vamos. -Falou Edward também sorrindo.

-Ótimo, agora vamos ver se os outros também vão. -Falou Alice puxando Jasper para fora do quarto.

-Como se você já não soubesse. -Deu para escutar Jasper falar divertido.

-Então o que vocês vão jogar?-Perguntei.

-Vamos jogar beisebol. Você não vai jogar também?

-Acho melhor não, posso ser meio vampira, mas sou um desastre para esportes.

Ele riu.

-Onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?-Perguntou.

-Não sei, vai ter que me lembrar.

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

**N/A: Hey babies, mais um capitulo de IA, fresquinho saindo do forno, na verdade esse capitulo deveria ser mais longo, até a cena do jogo de beisebol, mas se eu fosse escrever até lá, não saia hoje, então eu resolvi encurtar ele. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora respondendo as reviews:**

**Daniela Silva: Amei a sua ideia, vou usar rsrsrs, e fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando, e beijos para Portugal. **

**Polly Salvatore: Todas as leitoras fantasmas deveriam seguir o seu exemplo e aparecer rsrsrs, não gosto de assombrações, e Aro ira descobrir sobre a Bella em breve, só falta decidir alguns detalhes, mas creio que talvez ainda demore um pouco, mas não muito. Fico muito feliz em ler que está gostando da fic. Beijos.**

**Quero as minhas reviews desse capitulo, para mim saber do que estão achando da fic, e continuem a mandar as suas ideias para fic. BeiJonas e até semana que vem.**


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

POV Bella

No fim da tarde, saímos para jogar beisebol, ou melhor, os Cullen jogarem, porque eu sou um desastre com esportes, segundo Charlie ,puxei isso da minha mãe.

Liguei para casa para avisar que demoraria mais do que o previsto por causa do jogo.

Tomei um banho na casa de Edward mesmo, e peguei uma blusa e uma calça emprestada com Alice, que na verdade tinha previsto que eu iria precisar de roupa, e comprou para mim.

Fomos correndo mesmo, pois era mais fácil, já que iriamos para a floresta e seria difícil para estacionar.

Chegamos rapidamente, não sei se porque fomos muito rápido, ou se era perto mesmo.

Era uma clareira, não igual a que Edward tinha me levado, essa era enorme, e a grama era mais baixa, quase como um campo de verdade, só que com o dobro do tamanho, e já tinham as marcações para o jogo.

-Tem que ser tão grande assim?-Perguntei para Edward.

-Sim, para podermos correr mais. –Respondeu.

Alice o chamou para montarem os times, que ficaram assim: Carlisle, Emmett e Alice contra Jasper, Edward e Rosalie.

Fui para perto de Esme que estava no canto do campo.

-Não vai jogar com eles?-Perguntei.

-Não, prefiro ser juíza. -Respondeu sorrindo.

-Eles roubam muito?-Perguntei divertida.

-E como, parecem que foram criados por lobos.

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

-É muito bonito ver essa relação que vocês têm.

-Sim, os amo como se fossem meus filhos mesmo.

-Dá para perceber e Edward fala muito bem de você e Carlisle.

-Edward apesar de ter sido transformado antes de mim, eu tenho um amor muito grande por ele, e fico muito feliz por ele ter encontrado você, da para ver o quanto vocês se amam.

Corei um pouco.

-Obrigada, eu o amo muito mesmo.

Nesse momento Edward se virou, provavelmente escutou o que eu falei, e sorriu para mim, eu sorri de volta.

Eles começaram a jogar.

Meu olhar ficou preso em Edward, em cada movimento que ele fazia, e que graças a minha visão apurada eu conseguia captar.

O jeito que ele corria, mais rápido que os outros, como ele sorria, se divertindo com a família, ele parecia muito mais leve, do que o normal, mas tranquilo, era lindo de se observar.

O jogo estava correndo normalmente, e ninguém se mantinha ganhando por muito tempo, e eles ficavam pirraçando uns ao outros, e Esme interrompia ralhando com eles.

Meus olhos não saiam do campo improvisado.

De repente, eu senti um cheiro muito doce, eram vampiros, e provavelmente os Cullen também sentiram, pois pararam de jogar, e Edward veio para o meu lado quase que instantaneamente.

Eram três vampiros, dois homens e uma mulher. Um dos homens era um rastreador, o outro não tinha nenhum dom e a mulher, podia fazer copias de si mesma e de mais quem ela quiser, copei seus poderes rapidamente.

-Boa noite amigos, meu nome é Laurent e esses são James e Victoria. -Falou o que não tinha dons, apontando para cada um dos membros do clã.

-Somos os Cullen. -Falou Carlisle.

-Ouvimos o jogo, e queríamos nos juntar a vocês. -Falou Laurent.

-Desculpe, mas já estávamos parando de jogar. -Falou Jasper

-Oh é uma pena, fica para uma próxima. -Falou Victoria.

Nesse momento um vento veio na minha direção e levou meu cheiro para os vampiros nômades.

-Vejo que trouxeram um lanchinho. -Falou James.

Edward começou a se colocar em posição de ataque, mas eu o segurei.

-A garota está conosco. -Falou Carlisle em tom de autoridade.

-Entregue a garota ou todos morrem. -Falou James em um tom sombrio.

-Vocês são três e nos somos sete, acho que estamos em vantagem. -Falou Emmett flexionando os seus músculos de maneira assustadora.

-Ai que você se engana meu amigo, Victoria tem o dom da clonagem. -Falou Laurent.

Victoria como se para reforçar o argumento, se multiplicou e seus clones ficaram ao nosso redor.

-Acho que a vantagem é nossa. -Falou Victoria, com sua voz fazendo eco por entre os clones.

-Entreguem a garota e ninguém sairá ferido. -Falou Laurent.

-Nunca-Rosnou Edward, apertando a minha mão.

_*Edward, tá me escutando, me responde em pensamento.*_ - Pensei entrando na cabeça de Edward.

Ele me olhou assustado.

_*Bella, porque eu estou escutando os seus pensamentos.*. _

_*Na verdade eu entrei na sua mente*_

_*Edward você confia em mim*_-Pensei.

_*Claro*_

_*Eu vou com eles, mas eu prometo que eu vou voltar*._

_*Não Bella você não pode fazer isso*_-Pensou desesperado.

_*Edward eu vi na mente deles, eles vão fazer de tudo para me ter, inclusive matar todos vocês, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer*._

_*Mas Bella...*._

_*Não tem outro jeito Edward*._

_*Você me promete que vai voltar?*._

_*Prometo, eu vou voltar para você meu amor*._

_*Eu te amo*_

_*Eu também te amo, mais do que tudo*._

Respirei fundo, e falei:

-Eu vou com vocês, não precisam fazer nada a família Cullen.

-Bella querida não faça isso. -Falou Esme.

-É o único jeito Esme.

-Edward você vai a deixar ir?-Perguntou Emmett.

Edward não respondeu, ele estava com a cabeça baixa e ainda segurava a minha mão com força, querendo me prender ali.

-Eu te amo não se esqueça disso. -Falei colocando a mão no seu rosto para ele me olhar.

-Eu também te amo. -Respondeu.

Selei rapidamente os nossos lábios.

_*Eu vou voltar para você*_-Falei na mente dele.

Soltei-me da sua mão e fui em direção aos nômades.

**N/A: Oi babies, o que acharam do capitulo? Eu quero saber.**

**Respondendo rapidinho aqui as reviews:**

**Polly Salvatore: Para ganhar o Edward, você vai ter que ver com a Bella, mas duvido que ela vá deixar. rsrsrs. Livros que eu gostei: Serie Fallen, Serie Sussurros, Julieta, A ultima musica, Como se livrar de um vampiro apaixonado, Perdida. Eu quero ler o Dezesseis luas, acho que deve ser bom, e estou lendo Percy Jackson e estou gostando, e claro Harry Potter, que é perfeito.**

**Ninha Souma: Que bom que gostou do capitulo, e realmente nessa fic, a Bells é mais resistente rsrsrs, e creio que em breve, os Cullen vão ver os poderes da Bella, ainda tenho que decidir algumas coisas.**

**Obrigada as meninas que deixaram reviews e quero os meus reviews nesse capitulo. BeiJonas e até semana que vem.**


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

(POV Bella)

-O amor jovem não é lindo?-Falou Victoria-Pena que acabe tão mal. - Completou sorrindo sadicamente.

Edward rosnou

_*Emmett segure o seu irmão*_-Falei na mente de Emmett, e ele prontamente atendeu ao meu pedido.

Eu poderia simplesmente ter usado o poder de Victoria, que eu copiei, mas não é assim que funciona, eu preciso, antes de usar, aprender como esse dom funciona, não posso simplesmente me clonar, e clonar os Cullen e tentarmos vencer os nômades, poderia até dar certo, mas não posso correr esse risco.

Laurent me segurou pelo braço e falou:

-Você até que é bem bonitinha para uma humana, e cheira bem, vamos ver se o seu gosto também é bom.

Edward rosnou novamente, e Emmett o segurou com mais força, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente se soltar.

_*Emmett não o solte em hipótese alguma*_

Ele somente assentiu.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso. -Falei

-Está ansiosa querida-Falou James.

-Se for para não ter mais que olhar na sua cara, então sim estou ansiosa. -Falou sorrindo cinicamente.

-Sua garotinha insolente. -Falou avançando na minha direção, mas Victoria o impediu.

-Me solte. -Falou James entre dentes, enquanto tentava se libertar do aperto de Victoria.

-Vamos leva-la, ai você pode descontar toda a sua raiva nela. -Falou Victoria, soltando-o.

-Ótima ideia. -Falou James sorrindo.

-Vamos Laurent, essa garotinha está merecendo uma lição. -Falou James.

Olhei para Edward, Emmett ainda o segurava, e sua expressão era de dor, eu não queria lhe causar dor, mas assim é melhor pelo menos, eu tenho certeza que vou conseguir dar conta dos três vampiros, sem que ninguém saia ferido, pois se eu fosse tentar detê-los perto de Edward tenho certeza que eu iria falhar tentando protege-lo, ou ele iria falhar tentando me proteger.

E mesmo se acontecer alguma coisa, eu sei que ele vai estar seguro.

_*Eu te amo*-_Falei em sua mente.

_*Eu também te amo, volte logo para mim*._

_*Eu voltarei*._

Deixei-me ser arrastada.

Depois de muito andar, chegamos a uma cabana no meio do nada.  
-Chegamos. -Falou Laurent.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso. -Falou Victoria impaciente.

-Não, vamos brincar um pouquinho com ela. -Falou James com seu sorriso sádico.

Eu bocejei.

-Você está tranquila demais pro meu gosto, bonequinha. -Falou Laurent segurando o meu rosto, e me obrigando a olha-lo.

Tirei a sua mão de mim.

-Não vejo motivo para ter medo, e alias não me chame de bonequinha.

Falei com uma falsa calma.

Eu queria acabar logo com isso, para voltar para o meu Edward.

-Pois eu acho que você deveria ter medo, querida. -Falou Victoria me empurrando, fazendo com que eu batesse na parede.

-É o melhor que pode fazer Victoria, eu aguento muito mais que isso. -Falei.

Ela riu sarcástica.

-Tem certeza humana.

-Absoluta, na verdade acho que vocês que deveriam sentir medo.

- Estupore-Recitei o feitiço que fez Victoria ser lançada longe.

-Como fez isso?-Perguntou James espantado.

Eu sorri.

-Digamos que eu não sou uma simples humana.

-O que você é? -Foi a vez de Laurent perguntar.

-Hoje eu sou o seu pior pesadelo. -Falei ameaçadoramente.

-Você pode conseguir fazer alguns truques, mas ainda sim não é páreo para nós.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

Laurent veio na minha direção correndo.

- Everte Statium (N/A: Esse feitiço joga o adversário longe, enquanto roda no ar).

Laurent rosnou, sendo acompanhado pelos outros nômades.

Eu estava olhando Victoria que se preparava para me atacar, quando James me pegou de surpresa, e me derrubou, ficando por cima de mim, me segurando.

Tentei me soltar, mas isso só fazia com que ele me segurasse com mais força.

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos vermelhos, e falei na sua mente, ordenando que me soltasse. Um truque que eu tinha usado poucas vezes, e que precisava de um amplo poder de controle da mente.

O truque não funcionou como eu esperava e James não me soltou completamente, mas afrouxou o aperto, o que me permitiu empurra-lo, e lança-lo para longe de mim.

Victoria tentou me atacar, mas eu recitei outro feitiço.

- Avada Kedavra (N/A: Esse feitiço causa morte instantânea, sem causar dor e sem deixar nenhum sinal).

-Menos um. Qual vai ser o próximo?

-Você a matou-Falou James entre dentes.

-Sim, quer ser o próximo?

James rosnou e avançou na minha direção.

- Alarte Ascendare (N/A: Esse feitiço faz o alvo subir e depois cair no chão com um estrondo).

- Avada Kedavra. -Recitei o feitiço assim que James acertou o chão sem dar chance dele se levantar.

-Parece que só falta você. -Falei sorrindo para Laurent.

-Por favor não me mate. -Falou.

-Sinto muito Laurent, mas você ameaçou pessoas importantes para mim, isso não tem perdão, o máximo que posso fazer é te matar rapidamente assim como seus amigos.

-Por favor, eu juro que nunca mais volto aqui, nunca mais entro no seu caminho.

-Não tem nada que me garante que você fará isso, se não se importa, estou com um pouco de pressa, preciso voltar para o meu namorado.

Não dei chance de ele responder.

- Avada Kedavra.

Escondi os corpos, em um lugar onde ninguém vai encontrar e fui para a casa dos Cullen correndo, não teria energia suficiente para aparatar.

Antes de chegar na porta da casa, Edward saiu disparado, e me abraçou.

-Você voltou, tive tanto medo.

-Eu não falei que voltaria.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente.

**N/A:VOLTEIIII ! Me desculpem a demora para voltar a postar, eu deveria ter voltado a umas 3 semanas, mas fiquei um pouco apertada, pois viajei, tive bloqueio criativo que não me deixou escrever uma misera linha, e também trabalhei no encontro de adolescentes que teve da minha igreja, e passei o fim de semana inteiro fora, e como eu só tenho sábado e domingo para escrever, ficou difícil, mas o importante é que eu voltei, e agora é para valer. Bom o capitulo não ficou como eu queria, mas eu gostei do resultado final. **

**Respondendo as reviews:**

"**Leitora": Obrigada pelas dicas, e eu realmente tenho uns probleminhas com as virgulas, sempre acabo colocando demais, e os erros de português, eu vou ver se nas férias eu consigo dar uma revisada na fic, pois como eu termino os capítulos no domingo, eu não consigo revisar, e arrumar uma beta é complicado por causa disso também. Se tiver mais alguma coisa, pode falar, criticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas.**

**Jenny Campbell: Que bom que está gostando flor, e aqui está a continuação.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo,até semana que vem,e não se esqueçam dos reviews,eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando da fic.**


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

(POV Edward)

O fim de semana foi maravilhoso, Bella aceitou ser minha namorada, eu agora sei os seus segredos, e que ela vai ficar para sempre comigo, afinal ela também é imortal.

Eu conheci os seus tios, Sue aprovou nosso namoro logo de cara, mas Charlie foi mais resistente, Bella me disse que ele odeia vampiros, ainda mais do que ela odiava. Confesso que fiquei com medo de que se Charlie não aprovasse o namoro, Bella terminasse comigo, mas ela e Sue conseguiram dobrar o bruxo, mas ele ainda não vai muito com a minha cara, a julgar pelos seus pensamentos, onde ele constantemente me chamava de vampiro ladrão de garotinhas, e outros nomes não muito lisonjeiros.

Ri me lembrando de como ele ficou vermelho quando Bella contou que eu posso ler mentes.

E o mais importante de tudo foi que eu fiquei sabendo mais da vida da minha bruxinha.

Nesse momento eu estava deitado na minha cama, esperando dar a hora de ir para a escola, e ver a minha Bella, que negou veemente que eu fosse busca-la em casa.

Deixei meus pensamentos vagarem e como sempre eles foram em direção a Bella, eu me lembrava de seus sorrisos, de como ela fica adorável quando cora, de seus beijos.

Fiquei perdido em memorias, até que deu a hora de ir para a escola.

-Vamos logo. -Falei descendo as escadas na velocidade humana.

-Nossa que ansiedade é essa para ir para a escola?-Falou Rosalie.

-Ursinha, você sabe que ele quer ver a Bella, já que finalmente criou vergonha na cara e pediu ela em namoro. -Falou Emmett, fazendo a esposa rir.

-Vamos logo. -Repeti.

-Vamos antes que ele de um ataque. -Falou Alice.

Fingi que não escutei o que ela falou e segui para o carro.

Assim que chegamos à escola, os outros se dispersaram, e eu fiquei recostado no carro, esperando Bella chegar.

Ela não demorou muito para chegar.

-Oi. -Falou

-Oi, já que não posso te buscar posso ter pelo menos o meu beijo de bom dia?

-Edward, aqui não.

-Porque não?-Perguntei estranhando a sua recusa.

-É estranho, sem contar que vai todo mundo parar para olhar.

Segurei para não revirar os olhos, Bella é absurda ás vezes.

-Pelo menos assim esses moleques veem que você tem namorado e param de pensar em você.

Ela deu um tapa no meu braço.

-Deixa de ser ciumento.

-Então eu quero o meu beijo.

Ela suspirou, e eu sorri.

-Só um selinho.

-Mas... –Ia protestar, mas ela me cortou.

-Outra hora Edward.

-Ok.-Falei vencido.

Ela selou nossos lábios, e quando ela se afastar, eu não resisti e aprofundei o beijo.

-Não era para ser só um selinho?-Perguntou assim que nos afastamos.

Eu sorri.

-Mas eu queria um beijo de verdade.

-Você não vale nada.

-Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

-Amo mesmo.

Bella selou nossos lábios novamente, mas dessa vez se afastou antes que eu pudesse segura-la.

Ela olhou em volta, e percebeu que todo mundo estava olhando.

-Não falei que ia ficar todo mundo olhando. –Ela resmungou enquanto eu a levava para sua primeira aula.

Coloquei os meus braços em volta da sua cintura, e falei:

-Agora todos eles sabem que estamos juntos, principalmente a ala masculina, que tem alguns pensamentos que me irritam com você.

Isso era a mais pura verdade, esses garotos não tem o menor respeito pela namorada alheia, e hoje os pensamentos estão divididos entre os que estão com inveja de Bella, no caso das garotas, e de mim, no caso dos garotos, e tem aqueles que estão com raiva por estarmos juntos, e o Newton liderava esse grupo, seus pensamentos eram os mais altos.

-Você me beijou para marcar território?

Eu não respondi, pois sabia que se respondesse estaria em maus lençóis, me limitei a sorrir, e beijar sua bochecha.

Deixei-a na sua sala de aula, e fui para a minha.

[...]

O dia passou tranquilo, a notícia que eu e Bella estávamos namorando correu rapidamente, e os pensamentos do Newton se tornavam cada vez mais irritantes, e por isso eu evitava ao máximo a sua mente, mas era difícil, pois ele praticamente gritava com sua voz mental. Outra pessoa que estava tendo pensamentos incômodos era Jessica, ela tentou tirar alguma de Bella na aula de trigonometria, mas não conseguiu nada.

Fui buscar Bella na quadra, já que sua ultima aula era de educação física. Assim que ela saiu selamos rapidamente nossos lábios, e seguimos para o estacionamento.

-O que acha de ir lá a casa hoje à tarde? Esme está doida para te conhecer. -Falei

-Eu vou adorar. –Ela Falou e não pude conter o sorriso.

-Você vai passar na sua casa primeiro?-Perguntei.

-Sim, para mim tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, e avisar meus tios.

-Ok, depois eu vou lá, e a gente vai para minha casa correndo. Tudo bem para você?

-Claro, até mais tarde.

-Até. –Falei e a puxei para um beijo.

Ela entrou na caminhonete e foi para casa. Eu entrei no volvo e fiquei esperando meus irmãos chegarem. Não demorou muito para que eu os visse vindo à direção do carro.

-Bella vai ir lá a casa hoje. -Falei enquanto saia com o carro do estacionamento da escola.

-Esme daria um ataque se você não a levasse logo, ela está doida para conhecer a Bella. -Falou Jasper.

-Eu sei.

Os deixei em casa, e avisei Esme que traria Bella para ela pudesse conhecê-la, minha mãe ficou extremamente animada.

Esperei um pouco e fui correndo buscar Bella na sua casa.

Chegando lá toquei a campainha.

-Deve ser ele. –Escutei Bella falando.

Ela abriu a porta e eu sorri.

-Oi. -Falei.

-Oi, quer entrar?

-Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir agora, antes que Esme venha até aqui nos arrastar.

Ela riu.

-Claro, só vou avisar Sue.

Entramos em casa, e Sue estava sentada na sala.

-Sue já estamos indo. -Falou.

-Ok querida. Olá Edward.

-Olá Sue.

-Vamos?-Perguntou.

-Vamos. –Respondi.

Saímos pela cozinha, e fomos em direção à floresta.

-Uau. -Falou

-Gostou?-Perguntei.

-Sim, é linda.

-Esme vai gostar de saber disso, ela que planejou toda a casa.

-Nossa. -Falei ainda deslumbrada com a casa.

Realmente Esme fez um ótimo trabalho com a casa.

Antes que chegássemos à porta, Carlisle abriu, e Esme estava ao seu lado.

-Seja bem vinda Bella.

-Obrigada Dr. Cullen.

-Apenas Carlisle.

Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada Carlisle.

-Estava ansiosa para conhecê-la Bella. -Falou Esme

Ela corou um pouco. E eu não contive o sorriso.

-Também estava ansiosa Sra. Cullen.

-Me chame de Esme, querida.

-Ok Esme.

-Vocês tem uma belíssima casa. -Falou.

-Muito obrigada querida, o projeto de tudo aqui é meu. -Falou Esme sorrindo.

_*Ela é linda meu filho, vocês serão muito felizes*_-Pensou Esme.

Eu sorri para a minha mãe do coração.

-Onde estão os outros?-Perguntei.

Antes que alguém pudesse se manifestar, eles desceram correndo.

-Que bom que veio Bella. -Falou Alice abraçando Bella.

-Oi Alice. –Respondeu a minha bruxinha retribuindo o abraço.

Alice a soltou e foi para o lado de Jasper.

-Oi Bella. -Falou Jasper sorrindo.

-Olá Jasper. –Bella respondeu também sorrindo.

De repente Bella foi erguida por uma montanha de músculos.

-Finalmente o cabeçudo ai resolveu te pedir em namoro e te trazer aqui. -Falou Emmett.

-Solte-a Emmett. –Falei entredentes.

Emmett a colocou no chão.

-Oi Emmett.

-Oi Rosalie. –Bella falou.

-Olá Bella. -Respondeu a loira sorrindo.

Todos engataram em uma conversa. Mas eu queria ficar sozinho com ela.

-O que acha de conhecer a casa Bella?-Perguntei.

-Vou adorar.

A puxei para o segundo andar, e a cada porta que passávamos, eu falava o que era.

-E finalmente o meu quarto. –Falei a levando para dentro do cômodo.

-Nossa. -Falou.

-Pra que a cama?-Perguntou.

-Esme gosta de mobiliar a casa como se fosse para humanos mesmo, com tudo que se tem direito.

-Uhm.

Ela se sentou no sofá, e eu me sentei do seu lado.

-Você inventou esse historia de me levar para conhecer a casa, apenas para me tirar de lá, não foi?-Perguntou.

Ela me conhecia bem.

-Sim, queria ficar um pouco sozinho com você.

Eu a beijei.

O beijo começou calmo, mas logo o aprofundei e a puxei para mais perto, até ela estar sentada no meu colo, minhas mãos se deslocaram para o seu cabelo, trazendo-a ainda para mais perto de mim. Estava tudo muito bom, até que Alice bateu na porta. Bella rapidamente se separou de mim.

-Merda. -Praguejei.

Bella tentou sair do meu colo, mas não deixei a apertando mais.

-Entre Alice. -Falei.

Alice entrou no quarto com Jasper logo atrás dela.

-Alice viu que vai ter uma tempestade hoje, e queríamos saber se vocês vão querer jogar. -Falou Jasper.

Olhei para Bella.

-O que você acha?-Perguntei animado

-Vou adorar. –Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Então nós vamos. –Falei também sorrindo e ignorando as piadinhas mentais que Jasper e Alice estavam fazendo sobre o momento em que nos pegaram.

-Ótimo, agora vamos ver se os outros também vão. -Falou Alice puxando Jasper para fora do quarto.

-Como se você já não soubesse. - Jasper falou divertido.

-Então o que vocês vão jogar?-Perguntou.

-Vamos jogar beisebol. Você não vai jogar também?

-Acho melhor não, posso ser meio vampira, mas sou um desastre para esportes.

Eu ri.

-Onde estávamos antes de sermos interrompidos?-Perguntei.

-Não sei, vai ter que me lembrar. -Falou sapeca.

Eu sorri e voltei a beija-la.

**N/A: Hey babies, e ai gostarão do capitulo? Os dois próximos capítulos vão ser pov Edward também, já que tive de dividir o que era um capitulo em três. E eu estou muito chateada com vocês, o capitulo passado não mereceu nem um reviewzinha, ficou tão ruim assim? Assim desanima a escrever, sem saber se tem alguém lendo, gostando. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. E não se esqueçam de comentar, eu quero saber o que estão achando, se tem alguma dica para melhorar a fic, ou alguma ideia para eu colocar na fic. BeiJonas e até semana que vem.**

**Ps: Eu devo entrar de férias essa semana, se eu não pegar nenhuma recuperação, ai vai ficar mais fácil escrever a fic, e vou tentar dar uma revisada nela toda.**


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

(POV Edward)

Eu achava que a piores lembranças que eu poderia ter eram as dos dias da minha transformação em vampiro, a dor insuportável, a queimação, mas me enganei, os tempo em que Bella estava com aqueles vampiros foram as piores horas da minha existência, a agonia que eu sentia, pensando que minha bruxinha poderia estar morta, a dor da transformação não chega nem aos pés dessa agonia.

E quando eu senti o seu cheiro se aproximando da casa, quando eu a vi, e a peguei em meus braços, não existem palavras que podem descrever a felicidade e o alivio que eu senti naquele momento.

E agora com Bella em meus braços enquanto ela dorme, eu consigo me sentir completo.

Um mês se passou desde o ocorrido com os nômades, e eu não deixei que Bella saísse da minha vista, e toda semana íamos caçar juntos.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que fomos caçar juntos.

**Flashback on:**

-Edward eu preciso ir caçar. -Falou Bella, quando saiamos da aula de biologia.

-Podemos ir juntos, depois da aula. O que acha?-Perguntei animado afinal nunca tinha visto Bella caçar.

-Por mim tudo bem.

Deixei-a na aula de educação física e fui para minha aula.

[...]

Estávamos correndo pela floresta, quando sentimos o cheiro de leões da montanha, deixei Bella ir à frente queria ver como ela caçava.

Bella subiu em uma árvore, e soltou sobre uma fêmea, que por sua vez tentou se livrar das mãos da minha namorada. Fiquei um pouco apreensivo quando o animal conseguiu ficar em cima de Bella, e tive que controlar para não ir lá, e tirar a leoa de cima dela, mas a minha bruxinha, conseguiu virar o jogo, e cravou os seus dentes na jugular do animal. Fiquei tão hipnotizado com a visão de Bella sugando o sangue da leoa, que não percebi que ela já tinha terminado e estava vindo à minha direção.

-Vai ficar ai parado Edward?-Perguntou.

Sua roupa estava com um na altura dos ombros, e estava um pouco suja de terra, e seu cabelo estava um pouco desgrenhado, mas ela não poderia estar mais bonita.

**Flashback off.**

Senti Bella se remexendo em meus braços e sai de meus devaneios.

-Oi amor. -Falou com a voz rouca de sono.

-Oi, dormiu bem amor?-Perguntei.

-Sim, maravilhosamente bem, você é um ótimo travesseiro. -Falou e riu.

-Fico feliz em ser útil. -Falei a ajudando a levantar.

-Já volto. -Falou indo para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal.

Escutei o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, e não consegui deixar de imaginar Bella no banho, sacudi a cabeça para dispersar esses pensamentos, não demorou muito para eu ouvir o chuveiro ser desligado, e Bella voltando para o seu quarto, vestindo um jeans escuro e uma blusa de manga comprida azul.

Descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha, para que Bella tomasse seu café da manhã, era sábado e seus tios já tinham saído, Charlie tinha ido pescar, e Sue foi fazer compras.

-Você vai lá para casa amanhã, não vai?

-Pensei que você não ia querer festa.

Amanhã era dia 20 de junho, meu aniversario de 112 anos.

-E não quero, mas Alice insiste em fazer pelo menos alguma coisa para a gente, e Esme concorda com ela, e também os Denali vão vir apenas para o meu aniversario.

-Uhum. -Falou.

Bella não gostou nem um pouco do fato de Tanya estar vindo, já que Emmett fez questão de abrir o bocão para contar que Tanya sempre dava em cima de mim.

Foi difícil convencer Bella de que eu nunca tive nem terei nada com Tanya, e o fato dela dar em cima de mim, não quer dizer que correspondia.

-Você vai não vai?-Perguntei.

-Ah Edward eu não sei, se eu vir aquela vampira dando em cima de você, eu sei que não vou me controlar, e não quero estragar o seu dia.

-Mas Bella, se ela vir que estou com você, não vai fazer nada, e é importante para mim que você vá. Por favor. -Falei fazendo manha.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

-Se é importante para você, eu vou.

Eu sorri largamente.

Passamos o resto do dia juntos, e a noite, eu fui para a minha casa.

No dia seguinte Alice não me deixou ir para casa de Bella, falou que eu só poderia vê-la anoite. Alice passou a tarde toda na casa de Bella a arrumando para a festa.

Eu passei o dia inteiro arrumando as casa para a festa, e ajudando Esme a fazer as coisas para Bella comer.

Quando começou a escurecer, fui tomar o meu banho, e coloquei a roupa que Alice tinha separado para mim hoje cedo.

Alice e Bella não demoraram a chegar.

_*Nem adianta espiar*_-Pensou Alice, quando tentei olhar na sua mente como Bella está.

Alice entrou primeiro, e logo foi seguida por Bella, que estava linda em um vestido preto, fiquei parado olhando para ela.

-Seca a baba. -Falou Emmett.

O ignorei e fui para perto de Bella.

-Você está linda. -Falei e ela corou lindamente.

-Você também não está nada mal. Parabéns meu amor. -Falou me entregando um embrulho.

Abri rapidamente, era um CD, na capa tinha uma foto nossa que Jasper tinha tirado, em um passeio que tínhamos feito.

-Não sabia o que te dar afinal você já tem tudo, então eu lembrei que você falou que gostou de me ouvir cantando, então eu me gravei cantando algumas músicas que você gosta. Se não tiver gostado... -A cortei.

-Eu amei Bella.

-Serio?

-Serio. -Falei sorrindo. -Mas o meu melhor presente é ter você aqui comigo.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

-Para que tanta comida?-Ela me perguntou assim que nos separamos.

Realmente Esme havia exagerado um pouco na quantidade.

-É para você.

-Mas eu não como tanto assim.

Nesse momento escutamos um carro entrando na estrada que dava para a casa.

Os Denali haviam chegado. E Bella também percebeu isso, pois ficou tensa em meus braços.

Eu sorri para ela, e afaguei os seus braços tentando tranquiliza-la.

Ouvimos quando o carro parou, e as pessoas saindo dele. Quase que instantaneamente, eles já estavam batendo na porta.

Carlisle prontamente foi atender.

-Eleazar, Carmem, Tanya, Kate, Irina sejam bem-vindos.

-Obrigado Carlisle, cadê o aniversariante?-Falou Eleazar.

-Aqui. -Falei ainda abraçado a cintura de Bella.

Todos me deram os parabéns, Tanya ficou por último.

-Parabéns querido. -Falou me abraçando.

-Obrigado Tanya.

Separei-me dela, e voltei a colocar os meus braços na cintura da Bella.

-E quem é essa linda moça?-Perguntou Carmem.

-Minha namorada, Bella.

-O nome combina perfeitamente com você Bella. -Falou Carmem.

-Obrigada. -Falou Bella corando.

-Que bonitinho, ela cora. -Falou Kate.

-Namorando uma humana Edward. -Falou Irina, em um tom que achou que Bella não escutaria.

-Na verdade eu sou hibrida. -Falou minha Bella.

-Como assim querida?-Perguntou Carmem.

-Sou filha de uma humana com um vampiro.

_*Vamos falar apenas assim, eles não precisam saber de mais detalhes, ok?*_-Falou Bella em meus pensamentos.

_*Ok*-_Respondi.

-Mas vampiros não podem ter filhos. -Falou Tanya espantada.

-Na verdade vampiras não podem, mas vampiros podem.

-Quantos anos você tem?-Perguntou Eleazar.

-Tenho 105.

-Nossa. -Falou Kate espantada.

Eleazar estava curioso sobre Bella, e ficou fazendo mais perguntas sobre ela, e todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

Todos estavam fascinados por Bella, apenas Tanya e Irina (que sempre quis que eu ficasse com sua irmã) que não estavam gostando nem um pouco da atenção estar voltada para Bella.

Depois que a atenção se dispersou de Bella todos começaram a conversar entre si.

Bella foi com Esme comer alguma coisa. E Tanya veio falar comigo.

-E vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?-Perguntou Tanya.

-Pouco mais de um mês. -Respondi.

-Pouco tempo. -Falou Tanya.

-Sim, mas tenho certeza que a amo mais que tudo.

-Sabe Ed, você sabe que eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, eu sempre pensei que um dia íamos ficar juntos.

-Mas eu nunca te dei esperanças que isso ia acontecer.

-Eu sei, mas eu te amo, e realmente queria que você me desse uma chance. –Falou colocando a mão em meu peito.

-Desculpa Tanya, mas isso não vai acontecer, eu estou com Bella agora, e não se esqueça de que ela pode escutar tudo o que você fala. -Falei e tirei sua mão de cima de mim.

-Tenho certeza que eu sou muito melhor do que ela. -Falou se aproximando como se fosse me beijar.

-Tanya você não escutou ele falando que tem namorada?-Falou Bella, que apareceu rapidamente do meu lado.

**N/A: Hei babies! Gostaram do capitulo? Eu sei que não era isso que eu tinha falado que ia acontecer no capitulo, mas uma leitora reclamou desse sistema de pov diferentes e mesmo conteúdo, e eu imaginei que mais gente também não gostasse, e resolvi fazer assim, alias esse capitulo era para sair mais para frente, mas eu gostei dele nesse momento. Eu acho que talvez em alguns capítulos eu ainda faça povs diferentes e mesmo conteúdo, mas eu não sei. Então se mais alguém tiver alguma coisa que poderia melhorar na fic, eu estou aberta a sugestões.**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**Guest: (Acho que você esqueceu-se de mudar o nome) Que bom que gostou dos capítulos, e realmente a passagem de tempo do cap. anterior ficou muito rápida, mas eu não tive muito tempo para fazer ele, e se eu fosse detalhar muito, ele não ia sair, e em relação ao tamanho dos capítulos, eu não gosto de escrever capítulos muito grandes, e também não tenho muito tempo para isso, sorry.**

**Jenny Campbell: Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da historia, e em relação aos capítulos iguais só mudando ao pov, eu já falei lá em cima, ;),e a adrenalina vai chegar em breve, mas devo ressaltar que não sou muito boa nesse tipo de cena, por isso evito, e foco principal da historia é o romance entre a Bella e o Edward, aguente mais alguns capítulos, e os Volturi vão chegar(Falei demais).**

**Bom é só isso, espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam do review falando o que achou do capitulo, e fantasminhas apareçam, quero saber a opinião de vocês também. Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

(POV Bella)

-Eu estou falando com Edward e não com você, então não se intrometa, em assuntos que não são da sua conta. -Falou Tania.

-Mas a partir do momento que você está dando em cima do meu namorado, passou a ser da minha conta.

Percebi que todos tinham parado o que estavam fazendo para ver a minha discussão com Tanya.

-Vamos Edward. -Falei puxando Edward para sair de perto dela.

-Está fugindo? Tem medo que Edward perceba que eu sou melhor do que você?

Respirei fundo antes de responder, ainda de costas para ela.

-Não Tanya eu não tenho medo, eu sei que Edward me ama, e só isso me importa, e eu não estou fugindo, eu apenas não quero te fazer mal.

Ela riu seca, irônica.

-O que uma mestiça pode fazer contra mim? Você merece coisa melhor Edward.

-Tanya é melhor parar de provoca-la. -Falou Edward em tom de aviso, ele percebeu que minha paciência estava por um fio.

-Tanya, se eu fosse você escutava Edward, você não sabe o que eu posso fazer. -Falei entredentes tentando me controlar.

Ela riu novamente.

-Você não deve ter a metade da força de um vampiro.

Eu sentia Jasper tentando acalmar a situação, mas os seus poderes estavam sendo inúteis.

-É melhor eu ir embora. -Falei.

-Vou com você-Falou Edward.

-Não, é o seu aniversario, você fica.

-Está fugindo novamente, Isabella?-Falou Tanya- Se é tão forte assim, vamos me enfrente, lute comigo, ou tem medo de perder?

-Tanya é melhor parar com isso, Bella é muito forte, ela matou três vampiros experientes, sozinha. -Falou Carlisle, tentando controlar a situação.

-Então se ela é tão forte assim, pode muito bem me enfrentar.

Minha paciência já tinha se esgotado, mas eu não queira entrar em uma briga com Tanya.

-Ache o que quiser Tanya, mas eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível.

Saí correndo pela porta da frente. Mas não consegui ir muito longe, pois logo senti o meu corpo sendo lançado para dentro da floresta que rodeava a mansão dos Cullen.

Tanya estava em cima de mim, me estapeando, se aproveitando por ter me pego de surpresa.

Mas rapidamente consegui virar o jogo, e a joguei contra uma arvore, que quebrou com a força com que a vampira foi arremessada.

-Você não vai ficar com Edward, eu vou te matar. -Gritou Tanya.

Tanya parecia que estava possuída pelos ciúmes, e pela rejeição.

-Você não ira conseguir me matar Tanya, e mesmo que mate, Edward não ficará com você.

Ela veio correndo para cima de mim, e conseguiu me acertar com um soco.

-Eu o amo, e ele é meu, eu o amo há muito mais tempo que você.

-Não Tanya você não ama Edward, se amasse deixaria, ele ser feliz, e não ficaria fazendo esse showzinho.

Ela veio novamente para cima de mim, mas eu consegui segurar os seus braços, e a imobilizei.

Eu senti a presença dos Cullen e dos Denali, não tinha percebido que eles estavam assistindo a tudo.

Emmett segurava Edward e Jasper segurava Irina, e esta me olhava como se fosse me matar. Eu ainda segurava Tanya,que se debatia.

-Me solta. -Falava a vampira loira morango.

-Se me atacar de novo eu te mato. -Falei.

Soltei-a, e ela saiu correndo.

Eu suspirei, e senti a calma me atingir, olhei para Jasper agradecendo, ele sorriu.

-É melhor irmos embora. -Falou Carmem.

-Nos desculpe por Tanya, ela não lida muito bem com a rejeição. -Falou Eleazar.

-Tudo bem.-Falou Carlisle.

-Bella, peço desculpas pelo comportamento de Tanya, obrigada por não ter matado-a. Espero que você e Edward sejam muito felizes. -Falou Kate.

-Está tudo bem e obrigada. -Falei.

-O que? Está louca rouba o Edward de Tanya, quase mata a nossa irmã, e você ainda quer que eles sejam felizes. -Falou Irina, que ainda era segurada por Jasper.

-Menos Irina, por favor. Nos já estamos indo, e novamente nos desculpem pelo ocorrido. -Falou Carmem.

Carmem, Eleazar e Kate se despediram rapidamente dos Cullen, e partiram. Irina, assim que Jasper a soltou saiu correndo, provavelmente foi atrás de Tanya.

Edward estava muito quieto, desde a minha briga com Tanya.

-Está tudo bem?-Perguntei.

-Sim. -Respondeu.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho.

-Vai ficar me respondendo assim, sem nem me dizer o que eu fiz de errado?-Perguntei chateada.

-Você não deveria ter entrado naquela briga com Tanya.

-O que? Você queria que eu não tivesse me defendido, e deixasse Tanya me matar? É isso?-Perguntei indignada.

-Claro que não, mas você não deveria ter cedido às provocações dela.

-E não cedi apenas me defendi, ou você preferia que ela tivesse ganhado?

-Já falei que não é nada disso, merda. -Falou se exaltando.

-Então o que é?

-TIVE MEDO DE TE PERDER, ISSO É O SUFICIENTE PARA VOCÊ?EU TIVE MEDO QUE TANYA TE MATASSE, EU ME SENTI IMPOTENTE, QUANDO TENTEI INTERVIR EMMETT ME SEGUROU. -Ele gritou.

-Pensei que já tivesse provado que sei me cuidar sozinha? Edward eu não entraria em uma briga se não tivesse certeza que iria ganhar. Mas parece que você não confia em mim.

-Eu confio em você, só não consigo te ver em uma luta, sem pensar no pior.

-É melhor eu ir embora.

-Não, não vá.

-É melhor.

Sai correndo, sem dar chance de ele responder, mas ainda consegui escutar Alice falando para ele me deixar sozinha.

Assim que cheguei a casa, subi direto para o meu quarto pela janela, Charlie e Sue tinham saído, para um jantar romântico. O que era bom, pois não queria que eles me vissem nesse estado. Chorando igual a uma louca.

Tranquei a janela, em uma clara mensagem de que não queria visitas.

Assim que me deitei na cama, senti o arrependimento tomar conta de mim.

Eu entendo o que Edward sentiu, eu também me sinto assim em relação a ele, mas não consegui não ficar chateada com sua não confiança em mim, em minha capacidade de me defender.

Eu queria voltar lá e falar com ele, mas o orgulho não deixou, e no meio desse debate interno, eu peguei no sono.

**N/A:Hey Folks! O que acharam desse capitulo? Que alias ficou super curtinho, mas não tinha muito o que escrever nele. Bom espero que tenham gostado. Esse semana não irei responder as reviews, porque estou com um pouquinho de pressa, e sem tempo, mas fico feliz em saber que estão gostando, isso é muito importante para mim. Não se esqueçam dos reviews desse capitulo, e fantasminhas apareçam, não quero ter que chamar os caça-fantasmas, e os reviews fazem bem para o ego da autora, e deixa ela mais feliz na hora de escrever, o que quer dizer um capitulo melhor.**

**P.S:A fic está entrando em reta final, pelo meu planejamento deve ir até o capitulo 30,mas tudo pode acontecer, porem eu creio que não deve ficar muito diferente disso. E os Volturi estão chegando.**


	26. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25**

(POV Bella)

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal, depois de uma noite povoada com pesadelos, onde Edward me deixava para ficar com Tanya. Tomei um banho, e desci para comer alguma coisa.

Assim que terminei o meu café da manhã, lavei a louça que eu usei, e fui para a sala.

Estava deitada no sofá, Charlie e Sue já tinham ido trabalhar, e como eu estava de férias na escola não tinha aula.

Olhei para o meu celular, que estava em cima da mesinha, e a vontade de ligar para Edward veio com força total, mas mais uma vez o orgulho falou mais alto, e eu escondi o celular debaixo das almofadas para não ficar tentada.

Passava os canais, tentando sem sucesso encontrar alguma coisa para assistir, quando a campainha tocou.

O cheiro doce dos vampiros chegou rapidamente até mim, e pude reconhecer o cheiro de Edward.

Levantei rapidamente e abri a porta.

-Oi. -Falei sem graça.

-Oi.

-Quer entrar?

-Claro.

Novamente parecíamos dois estranhos.

-Olhe me desculpe pelo meu comportamento ontem. -Falou Edward.

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo, e me sinto da mesma forma em relação a você, também não suportaria te ver em uma luta, o medo de te perder é muito forte. -Falei. -Mas eu também não gosto de ser considerada incapaz de me defender.

-Eu sei, Alice me falou isso depois que você foi embora, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sei que é capaz de se defender de quem seja, eu sei que você é forte, e ontem foi apenas o meu instinto superprotetor falando mais alto.

-Eu percebi isso quando cheguei a casa, mas fui orgulhosa demais para voltar e desculpas, mas eu peço agora, me desculpe pelo meu comportamento, por não ter te escutado.

-Você não tem porque se desculpar, eu sim. Desculpe-me por não ter confiado na sua capacidade.

-Você também não tem porque se desculpar. -Falei.

-Eu te amo. -Falamos juntos e sorrimos.

Edward se aproximou de mim ainda sorrindo, e encostou a sua testa na minha, sua boca cada vez mais próxima da minha. Ficamos um tempo assim apenas no olhando, até que seus lábios finalmente encontraram os meus, o beijo era calmo, não o aprofundamos, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura, e as minhas na sua nuca.

Ficamos nos beijando até que o ar se fez necessário para mim, mas mesmo depois de nos separarmos nossas testas continuavam coladas.

-Eu fiz uma surpresa para você, para me redimir. -Edward falou quebrando o silencio.

-O que?-Perguntei curiosa.

-Se eu falar não vai ser mais uma surpresa. -Falou rindo.

-Bobo.

-Você confia em mim?-Perguntou me puxando para o lado de fora da minha casa.

-Mais do que tudo.

Edward nesse momento estava trancando a porta da frente com a chave reserva.

-Então suba nas minhas costas e não espie.

-Ok.

Subi nas suas costas e coloquei o rosto no seu pescoço, e fechei os olhos.

Edward começou a correr.

-Para onde você está me levando?

-É surpresa e nada de espiar.

-Ok.

Depositei um beijo no seu pescoço.

-Hey assim você vai me desconcentrar. -Falou rindo.

-Você é um vampiro, pode se concentrar em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

-Não com você nas minhas costas, isso me desconcentra.

-Então me fale para onde estamos indo, e eu vou correndo.

-Boa tentativa, mas nem pensar.

Ele correu por mais alguns minutos, até que parou.

-Pronto chegamos.

Eu desci das suas costas.

Estávamos na clareira que demos o nosso primeiro beijo, mas dessa vez ela estava diferente, além da vegetação tinha uma cesta de piquenique, e vários tipos de comida, espalhados em uma toalha xadrez.

-Você fez isso?

-Eu que arrumei, mas a comida a Esme que fez. Gostou?

-Adorei.

-Então aproveite, pois é tudo para você.

Eu sorri para ele e me sentei na toalha para comer as milhares de coisas que tinham ali, tinha comida suficiente para um batalhão.

-Vocês são muito exagerados.

-Por quê? Tem muita comida?

-Com certeza. Mas está tudo uma delicia.

-Que bom que gostou. -Edward falou sorrindo.

Não respondi, pois estava com a boca cheia de bolo de chocolate.

-Quem diria que uma vampira cozinharia tão bem. -Falei quando terminei de comer.

Já tínhamos guardado as sobras na cesta e estávamos deitados na toalha.

-Esme adora cozinhar, e está exultante em poder cozinhar para você.

-Ela é um amor.

-Sim, Carlisle não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

-Você gosta muito deles não é?

-Sim, não consigo pensar em pessoas melhores para chamar de mãe e pai, eu não me lembro muito dos meus pais humanos, então Carlisle e Esme se tornaram meus pais, assim que eu Carlisle transformou Esme, alguns anos depois de ter me transformado, e mesmo depois que eu sai de casa num ataque de rebeldia, eles me aceitaram de braços abertos quando eu voltei.

Edward já tinha me contando do seu tempo de justiceiro e eu percebia que ele ainda não ficava muito confortável para falar desse assunto.

-Eu sou grata por Carlisle ter te transformado, afinal se ele não tivesse feito, não teríamos nos conhecido.

-Sim, eu me lembro de ter ficado muito irritado com Carlisle por ter me transformado em um monstro, mas agora eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele ter me transformado.

-Você não é um monstro, nunca foi e nunca vai ser você é mais gentil, mais altruísta, mais humano que muitos humanos por aí Edward, e por isso eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo você não tem noção de quanto.

-Acho que sim. -Falei sorrindo e o beijei e diferente do beijo de hoje cedo, esse era urgente.

Edward nos virou ficando em cima de mim ainda nos beijando, suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo e as minhas faziam o mesmo com ele, quando o ar se fez necessário, Edward desceu os seus lábios para meu pescoço, arrancando um gemido meu.

Sem que eu percebesse já estava tirando a sua camisa, e a minha teve o mesmo destino logo depois.

Edward parou os beijos e ficou me olhando, estávamos apenas com as nossas peças intimas.

-Você é linda. -Falou com a voz rouca de desejo, e seus olhos dourados estavam mais escuros.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar?-Perguntou.

Eu sorri e assenti, não conseguindo encontrar a minha voz.

Voltamos a nos beijar avidamente.

**N/A: Outro capitulo curtinho para vocês, mas espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente não curti muito, mas o importante é vocês gostarem essa Lemon ficou bem fraquinha, mas além de eu não saber escrever esse tipo de cena, a classificação etária da fic não permiti. O capitulo anterior só teve 1 review, e respondendo a Dessa Schell: A Tanya com certeza mereceu os tapas e o nosso casal se resolveu e isso que importa, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Até semana que vem, espero que deixem muitos reviews para essa fic que já está quase acabando.**


	27. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Olá meus amores, infelizmente isso não é um capitulo, e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter postado ontem, e também não poderei postar no próximo domingo.

Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas a alguns capítulos atrás, eu comentei que tinha trabalhado em um encontro de adolescentes (EAC) da minha igreja, e agora esse encontro vai acontecer de novo, na cidade vizinha a minha, e os adolescentes da minha igreja e alguns adultos, vão ajudar, porque é o primeiro EAC que tem lá, e novamente eu irei trabalhar, o encontro vai acontecer no sábado e no domingo (dias 3 e 4), e eu vou ficar o dia inteiro por lá, ou seja ,não vou conseguir postar, e nesse fim de semana que passou, eu fiquei por conta de fazer algumas coisas para o encontro, e não consegui escrever o capitulo.

Tentarei postar ao menos um capitulo durante a semana, mas não é promessa.

Espero que entendam e até dia 11/08.

Quando eu postar irei apagar esse aviso.

Beijos VioletJonas.


	28. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

(POV Edward)

Uma semana já tinha se passado desde o piquenique na clareira, e desde aquele dia eu e Bella não tínhamos mais conseguido ficarmos sozinhos.

Alice me falou que os tios de Bella não estavam em casa, então eu decidi ir para lá, para ficar um pouco com a minha namorada.

Achei melhor ir de carro, para não levantar suspeitas. Cheguei rapidamente à casa de Bella.

Entrei pela janela da cozinha para fazer uma surpresa para Bella.

Quando entrei na sala, encontrei Bella com a cabeça deitada no colo de um garoto que deduzi ser Jacob, eles estavam rindo muito, e não perceberam a minha presença.

Eu estava com muita raiva. Como assim, ela fica um pouco sozinha e quando eu apareço, ela está deitada no colo da outro, rindo como se conhecem há décadas.

Minhas mãos estavam cerradas. Eu pigarreei para chamar a atenção deles.

Eles pararam de rir, e levantaram o olhar.

O garoto parecia um criminoso que tinha acabado de ser pego, e Bella sorria brilhantemente para mim, e por um momento eu esqueci a minha raiva.

Ela se levantou e pulou em cima de mim me abraçando. Eu enlacei a sua cintura possessivamente.

-Porque não me avisou que vinha?-Ela perguntou.

-Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas parece que eu que fui surpreendido. Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo? -Minha voz saiu mais fria do que eu pretendia.

Bella me olhou repreendendo a minha atitude.

-Claro. Edward esse é Jacob, e Jacob esse é Edward. -Falou apontando para cada um de nós.

Então eu estava certo, esse é o Jacob, o tal amigo lobisomem da Bella.

-É bom finalmente te conhecer cara, a Bellinha falou muito de você. -Falou o cachorro estendendo a mão para mim, apenas balancei a sua mão, mas não respondi.

Minha outra mão ainda estava na cintura de Bella.

-Já está na minha hora, é melhor eu ir. -Falou o moleque percebendo o meu humor, ou melhor, a falta dele.

-É melhor você ir mesmo. -Falei sem conseguir me conter.

Bella me deu uma cutucada na costela.

-Foi muito bom te ver Jake, espero que possa vir me visitar de novo em breve.

-Claro, mas vá a La Push também.

-Pode deixar, e mande um abraço para Leah e Seth.

O cachorro saiu da casa, e ouvimos o carro dele ligando, carro o qual eu nem tinha percebido que estava estacionado em frente à casa da Bella.

-O que foi isso?-Perguntou uma Bella muito irritada.

-Isso o que?-Perguntei de volta, me fazendo de desentendido.

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Cullen.

Ela me chamou de Cullen, ela só faz isso quando está muito nervosa, ou seja, eu estou muito ferrado.

-Não, não sei.

Continuei a me fazer de desentendido, mas parece que foi uma péssima ideia, pois Bella ficou ainda mais irada.

-Eu estou falando da sua ceninha com Jake, ele só estava tentando ser educado, custava ter sido educado também. -Ela falou quase gritando.

Ela estava defendendo o cachorro.

Parece que a raiva que eu estava sentindo quadriplicou.

-Você queria que eu fosse educado, mas quando eu cheguei aqui, você estava deitada no colo do cachorro, rindo feliz da vida. -Falei no mesmo tom que ela.

-Oh, por favor, Edward, ele é meu amigo.

-Sei o tipo de amigo que ele é.

-Você por um acaso está insinuando que eu estou te traindo.

-O que? Não coloque palavras na minha boca, eu nunca disse isso. -Minha voz subiu dois oitavos com a minha indignação.

-Não, mas foi o que pensou.

-Eu apenas disse que ele quer ser mais que um amigo.

-Por Cristo Edward, Jacob tem namorada.

-E desde quando isso é impedimento.

-E desde quando isso é impedimento? Bom saber que pensa assim. -Ela falou seca e se virou para subir as escadas.

Foi quando eu me dei conta do que tinha dito.

Segurei o seu braço a impedindo de continuar a andar.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, me desculpe.

-Você diz muitas coisas que não quer, não é mesmo Edward? Ah! Você sabe o que é um imprinting?-Ela perguntou.

-Sim.

O modo dos lobos encontrarem a sua alma gêmea, mas não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com a nossa discussão.

-Então só para você saber, Jacob já encontrou o seu imprinting, é a Leah, a única loba da matilha.

Bella conseguiu se soltar do meu aperto, e subiu para o seu quarto.

Eu estava paralisado.

Como eu fui idiota. Fiquei cego pelo ciúme, e agora posso perder Bella.

Meu coração morto de apertou com a possibilidade.

Eu subi as escadas correndo, em direção ao quarto dela.

Bella estava deitada em sua cama, com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, mas eu conseguia escutar o som dos seus soluços, e isso me fez ficar desesperado.

-Bells amor, me desculpa. -Falei passando a minha mão nas suas costas.

Ela se levantou, limpou as lagrimas e perguntou.

-Porque Edward? Por quê?

-Me desculpe meu amor, eu fiquei com ciúmes quando vi vocês dois, e não pensei.

-Já é a segunda vez que discutimos pela sua falta de confiança em mim.

-Eu sei, eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

-Não prometa nada. Edward se você continuar não confiando em mim, um dia essas suas crises vão acabar desgastando o nosso amor, e não vamos mais estarmos juntos.

Não consegui reprimir a careta de dor, ao imaginar a minha vida sem Bella.

Não consegui me segurar e a abracei apertado e a beijei, no inicio ela correspondeu, mas depois de afastou.

-Não Edward.

-Amor... -Comecei a falar, mas Bella me interrompeu.

-Edward, como você chegou a essas conclusões, se podia ler a mente de Jake?

-Sinceramente, eu nem pensei em fazer isso. –Falei.

Bella não respondeu apenas olhou para baixo.

-Amor o que foi?

-Sua falta de confiança em mim é tamanha, que nem mesmo se preocupou em confirmar as suas suspeitas.

-O QUE? Não Bella, você entendeu errado, eu confio em você, mas o ciúme foi mais forte do que qualquer coisa, eu tive medo que você preferisse o cachorro a mim.

-Não parece que você confie em mim, pois se confiasse saberia que eu nunca te trocaria e que seu ciúme é completamente sem motivo.

-Me desculpe novamente, eu prometo que vou tentar controlar o meu ciúme.

-Desde que a desculpa foi inventada, ficou muito mais fácil partir corações. Você sempre acha que pode falar o que quiser, sem pensar e depois é só pedir desculpas que eu aceito sem pensar, sinceramente isso cansa.

-Está terminando comigo?-Perguntei minha voz demonstrava toda a minha dor ao pensar que minha bruxinha poderia não me querer mais ao seu lado e tudo isso por causa do meu ciúme desmedido.

-Não, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, mas eu estou dizendo que você deveria conseguir controlar melhor o seu ciúme, e confiar em mim, ou isso vai acabar nos separando.

-Me desculpe?-Eu pedi novamente.

Ouvi Bella respirar fundo antes de responder.

-Eu te desculpo, mas, por favor, tente confiar mais em mim, em você, em nós.

Não consegui segurar o meu sorriso a ouvir Bella falar que me perdoava.

-Eu confio.

Não era mentira o que eu disse, eu realmente confiava, mas era muito ciumento e possessivo em relação a minha Bella.

Aproximei-me para beija-la, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, meu celular tocou.

-Atenda. -Ordenou Bella quando percebeu que eu iria ignorar a ligação.

Revirei os olhos, e peguei o celular olhando o quem era. Alice.

-O que você quer Alice?

-Nossa quanta educação maninho.

-Fala logo.

-Ok, desculpa ter atrapalhado, mas eu preciso que você e Bella venham rápido aqui para casa.

-Porque Alice?

-Quando vocês chegarem eu falo. -Ela respondeu e desligou na minha cara.

-O que Alice queria?-Perguntou Bella.

-Falou que é para irmos para a minha casa.

-Por quê?

-Não quis dizer, apenas falou que quando chegássemos ela iria contar.

-Então vamos. -Falou já se levantando.

Eu ri da sua curiosidade.

-Mas antes me dê um beijo. -Pedi.

-Temos muito tempo para isso, agora vamos. -Bella falou indo para a janela do seu quarto, mas eu entrei na sua frente.

-Mas eu quero agora. -Falei manhoso.

Bella revirou os olhos e riu da minha atitude infantil. Nossa discussão já estava totalmente esquecida.

Ela me beijou dessa vez, nossos lábios se moviam em perfeita sintonia, beijar Bella era sempre como se fosse à primeira vez, e sempre ficava melhor, se eu pudesse eu passaria o resto da minha existência apenas beijando Bella, mas a parte humana da minha namorada precisou de ar e nos separamos.

-Pronto agora vamos. -Bella falou me puxando.

Chegamos rapidamente a minha casa devida a velocidade que corríamos.

Ao chegar lá, eu li a mente de todos, e ninguém além de Alice, sabia o que estava acontecendo e pude perceber que Emmett estava impaciente.

_*Mas que droga, porque Alice não pode simplesmente contar de uma vez, tem que ficar fazendo suspense*._

Já Alice estava me bloqueando.

_*Me desculpe Edward, mas você irá saber junto com todo mundo*._

Entramos na casa, e Rosalie falou:

-Graças a Deus vocês chegaram antes do meu marido ter um ataque.

Todos nós rimos da sua frase que parecia que tinha saído da boca do Emmett, acho que a loucura dele é contagiosa.

-Certo agora que estamos todos aqui, pode falar Alice. -Falou Carlisle calmo como sempre, mas em sua mente eu conseguia ver o quanto estava preocupado, nervoso e um pouco curioso.

Nesse momento Alice escorregou e eu pude ver a visão que ela teve.

-COMO ELA PODE?-Gritei não conseguindo me controlar.

-Acalme-se Edward. -Pediu Alice.

Mas foi o carinho que Bella fazia em meu braço que me acalmou.

-Agora conte para o resto de nós Alice. -Pediu Emmett.

-Eu tive uma visão com os Volturi... -Ela parou de falar.

-E?-Esme a incentivou a continuar.

-E eles estavam vindo para cá, juntamente com Irina.

**N/A: Olá peoples, voltei. E ai, gostaram do capitulo? No próximo temos os Volturi em Forks. Não me matem por ter parado o capitulo nesse momento, mas é necessário, na verdade não, mas é bom fazer um suspense. E eu queria falar que estou muito chateada com vocês, poxa a fic está em 19 favoritos e tem 21 seguidores, sem contar os leitores fantasmas, e cada capitulo tem em media dois reviews, apesar deu amar os reviews que recebo, eu fico chateada, por que poxa, eu tenho o maior trabalho para postar aqui para vocês, e vocês não podem perder 1 minutinho para falar um "amei", "continua" e etc. Eu não gosto de fazer essa draminha, mas é preciso, e espero que esse capitulo tenha mais reviews, senão eu desanimo de postar.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**AnaCarolina1707:Fico feliz que esteja gostando e ai está continuação, beijinhos.**

**Bella Cullen: Rsrsrs Que bom que está gostando. Porque não faz uma conta no , aí é só você seguir e não vai precisar ficar olhando toda hora, porque vão te avisar no seu e-mail.**

**Ninha Souma: Feliz por você está gostando, e o EAC é realmente revitalizante apesar do cansaço físico e mental.**

**Até semana que vem e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews falando o que acharam do capitulo, e o que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, eu já tenho ele praticamente montado na minha cabeça, vamos ver se vocês acertam.**


End file.
